


A Different Kind of Partner

by AppleCat4



Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), College, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gaang (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCat4/pseuds/AppleCat4
Summary: Sokka is a junior in college, and takes Japanese Art History as his humanities credit. Unfortunately for him, he sleeps through his alarm one day and misses the class where they assign partners for the semester long project and gets stuck with the callous guy who seems to want nothing to do with him. (Zuko, obviously). Throughout the semester through various incidents and moments the two slowly turn from project partners into a different kind of partner.*Full of cliches and tropes but hopefully still a cute little story about two idiots falling in love.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093505
Comments: 191
Kudos: 411





	1. Chapter One: The Caustic Project Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just because I'm depressed in quarantine and sad about missing my senior year of college so I shall live vicariously through this. It will be full of tropes and cliches but you gotta deal with it lol. I want to try and write this over thanksgiving break as a way to stay sane since I won’t be with my family but idk i'm notorious for just stopping projects lol. I do have this story all scripted out though. Also I am super out of practice so I apologize for shitty writing

As the light penetrated through his translucent blue curtains, Sokka grumbled and rolled over in bed, blearily glaring at his alarm clock. 

_Fuck._ He thought as his eyes cleared and he saw the time displayed on the black device. _8:35._ His class had started 35 minutes ago. Sokka leaped out of bed and grabbed the first set of clothes he could find in the pile of unfolded clean laundry at the end of his bed. Waving goodbye to his roommates in the kitchen, he grabbed his bag from the couch hoping to god his laptop was in there and rushed out the door. 

Ordinarily, he would have just said fuck it and gone back to sleep. It was only the second week of classes so they were still covering the basic shit, but today they were assigning partners for the semester long project and Dr. Piandao said that anyone who failed to show up would have to do the entire project on his own. And Sokka really, really did not want to have to suffer that, especially for a gen ed class. Sokka was the last person in the world to willingly take an 8am class. Unfortunately, Japanese art history was the only arts and humanities credit that fit in his schedule due to his stupid 4 hour engineering lab he had to take this semester.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuckkkk._ Sokka cursed in his head as he finally arrived, out of breath, to the lecture hall the class was held in and saw a stream of students already filtering out of the room. Glancing down at his phone, he saw it was still only 8:45. The class ended at 8:50. Maybe the professor was still there and Sokka could beg him for a partner with some made up story about a traffic jam or an escaped dog. _Thank god._ He thought as he approached the door and heard Piandao’s voice filtering out to the hallway. 

“I don’t care if you have a busy schedule, you have to be partnered with someone Zuko. I know there was an odd number today but you have to join one of the groups, you guys can be a group of three.” 

An aggressive, low voice responded, and Sokka could hear the restrained bitterness seeping through. “But everyone in gen ed classes _never_ do anywork. Im _fully capable_ of doing the project on my own.” 

Sokka stepped cautiously into the doorway to get a look at the speaker. As he moved in, a tall, slender man with black hair and pale skin came into view. His shaggy black hair came down over his face, obscuring it from view, but Sokka could imagine the pissed off expression on his face just from his tone. “You said you weren’t going to assign partners to people who didn’t show up today, so why do _I_ have to have one. Its not fair. Besides, all the other groups have already divided up the work.”

“That was just a scare tactic. Of _course_ I'm going to assign everyone a partner.” Dr. Piandao said calmly. Suddenly his gaze shifted from the disgruntled student infront of him to Sokka, who was awkwardly standing in the doorway. “Ah. Zuko I believe we have just found you a partner. Slept in and late to Japanese Art History, I'm assuming?” He asked with an amused smile. 

“Uhhh...yeah. Sorry…..alarm didn’t quite go off.” Sokka replied weakly.

“Well no matter. Your new partner Zuko here can catch you up on everything you missed.” 

Sokka wasn’t entirely sure the other student, Zuko or whatever Piandao had just said, looked thrilled about that prospect. Infact, he looked downright livid. His face was contorted into a seething glare as he looked Sokka up and down and spun around to face the professor again. “ _Him???_ I was trying to avoid someone who was just going to be dead weight and you put me with someone who can’t even show up for class?” 

“Relax Zuko. It will be good practice for you in the corporate world. Not everyone has such an…. _insistent_ way of working.” He said, bemused. “I think it will add another layer of learning to the project. Now, I have to get to my next lecture, but fill him in on what he missed please.” and with that he collected his things and walked out the door, leaving Sokka to deal with the wrath of a thoroughly annoyed Zuko. 

“I swear if you end up making this more work for me, you will regret it.” He hissed, fists clenching at his side. 

_Damn. This boy got some serious anger management issues going on_. Sokka thought to himself. “No problem! I promise I’m actually a better student than you would imagine! Great with planning! My friends call me the plan guy! Just not when I have to wake up early…” he trailed off with an attempt at a humorous smile. 

Zuko's face relaxed slightly. He seemed to be slowly accepting his fate as Sokka’s partner, and as much has Sokka hated to admit it, he didn’t look half bad. He definitely had that whole, pale skinny emo boy look going on that Sokka was obsessed with in high school (and maybe harbored some secret soft spots for now). “Well. Don’t make a habit of it.” he replied tersely. 

“Aye aye captain.” Sokka responded with a smirk. Zuko did not return the sentiment and instead continued to glare at him. “So…..uh…..can I have your number?”

Zuko immediately recoiled a bit, a slight look of panic flashed in his eyes. “What? Why?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself I'm not hitting on you.” Sokka joked. “So we can set up a time to meet about the project. I mean unless you want to do email but honestly phone is the best way to get a hold of me.” 

“Oh.” Zuko replied, a slight red tint swelled over his pale skin. “fine. “ He snatched Sokka’s phone and aggressively typed in some numbers and shoved it back in his hand. “We talked about Shintoism today. Look it up yourself.” He said, grabbing his bag and brushing past him out the door. 

Sokka smiled to himself as he looked down at the contact just entered on his phone. **_Zuko - History Partner._ ** _Well Zuko history partner, this is going to be an interesting semester._

* * *

The end! I already have up to chapter 5 written, so I should be able to update quickly! The next few chapters will be longer :) 


	2. Chapter Two: The Vending Machine Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka is bested trying to get fire flakes for Zuko.

After enduring an excruciating 4 hour lab in which Sokka managed to not only blow up his own project, but knock over an entire table of robotics, he began the walk back to his apartment. 

On the way back, his phone began buzzing incessantly. He glanced down worried, but then smiled as he saw the name “ **The Gaang”** appear on the screen and swiped open his phone to check the group chat. 

**Toph:** Okay, everyone in my geology class is an IDIOT. 

**Katara:** I'm sure they’re not that bad

**Suki:** At least the class will be easy! 

**Toph:** Yeah but this girl couldn't even tell the professor how many layers were in this sedimentary rock. Im BLIND and even I could figure it out from the context. 

_ You’ll just have to show them next class what a /rock/star you are. Haha...get it? Rock….star?  _ Sokka typed, laughing at his own joke. 

**Toph:** I will literally kill you Sokka. Anyways, why were you in such a rush this morning boomerang boy?

_ I’m almost home, I’ll tell you in person. Besides I think the real question is why were you eating breakfast in an apartment that you DON’T PAY RENT IN.  _

**Toph:** Please, I do enough for you all already. Besides, Aang doesn't pay rent either! 

**Aang:** I’m katara's boyfriend though!!!!! I'm allowed to be there!!!! Right Sokka?? :) 

Sokka just smiled and closed out of the conversation. He was about a block away from the apartment anyways. Instead he opened a new text message, and typed out a something to Zuko. 

**Sokka:** Hey! This is Sokka, we just became partners. Thought you should have my number too! 

No response. Sokka wasn’t surprised. When he finally made it up the stairs, he swung open the door to see exactly what he expected. Katara, Aang, Suki, and Toph all gathered around the kitchen table chatting excitedly about something random. 

“Sokka!” Katara said smiling. 

“The pun master has arrived.” Toph greeted him with an eye roll and a sarcastic smile. 

“That's right! I am the master, and don’t you forget it!” 

“Anyways, I believe you have a question to answer. What were you all frazzled about this morning. You never wake up before 11.” Toph said, kicking the chair he was about to sit in and taking it for herself. 

“I was late for my stupid art history class. I had to take one at 8am this semester and I am literally going to die.” He dropped his bag on the floor and went to grab a snack. “I got there just in time to be assigned the world's most grumpy partner for our semester project.” 

“Oh no. What's the project on?” Katara asked.

“Is he hot though?” Toph said, setting her cup down and smirking. 

“You are literally blind Toph why do you care. And we get to choose Katara, but from the vibe I get from this dude I have a feeling I won’t get a say.”

“Hey I may be blind but I still have better taste than you!!” Toph exclaimed. 

He just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag off the floor again. “Whatever you say shorty. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me.” he called as he walked off to start his paper for the engineering lab. 

Sokka spent the rest of the day switching between working and taking “five minute breaks” to check his phone and do some online shopping, which eventually took up the majority of the time. At around 8pm, his phone buzzed, making a loud, obnoxious noise against the wood of his desk. Sokka picked it up and broke into an amused smile. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** I only have Saturday free. Meet me at the library at 9am. Don’t be late. 

Sokka rolled his eyes at his excessive use of periods. Even through text this dude managed to be bitter and controlling. 

_ Not waking up at 8 on a SATURDAY. How about 1pm?  _ Sokka responded. He set his phone down and continued shopping, thoroughly expecting a berating text back, but he'd rather die by a fiery swarm of monkeys than wake up that early on a Saturday. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** 10am. 

**Sokka:** 11am. 

Two can play at this game. It took a few minutes for him to respond, and Sokka wondered if he was busy, or staring at his phone aggressively hoping Sokka would combust so he could do the project alone.

**Zuko - History Partner:** Fine. But you better not be late. 

**Sokka:** You got it buddy! 

\---------

Friday came and went and soon it was Saturday. Sokka rolled out of bed around 10am and brushed his teeth, picking out a simple white t-shirt and black jeans to wear. As he emerged from his room around 10:15, he was met with a chorus of surprised remarks. 

“Sokka?? Awake on a weekend before noon???” Katara gasped sarcastically. 

“Snoozles managed to drag himself out of bed before lunch. I'm shocked.” Toph stated dryly. 

Aang just laughed and Suki gave him an inquisitive smile. “Yes. I am quite amazing like that aren’t I.” Sokka responded, reaching for his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Katara asked.

“Meeting someone at the library.” 

“Oooooh a study date already. I knew you worked fast Sokka but this is a new record.” Toph smirked at him from her place at the table. 

“Not a date.” Sokka shot her a glare as he stood up. “Meeting my grumpy new partner to work on that project.” 

“Suuuure. Well, don’t go falling in love or anything! The singles population would be heartbroken over the loss of such a mediocre prospect being taken off the market.” Toph teased. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll never disappoint the single girls.” He retorted, and with that slipped out the door into the hallway. 

11:01. Shit. Sokka raced up the stairs to the fourth floor. Of course Zuko couldn't have chosen a study room on the ground level. He emerged from the top of the stairwell and glanced around panting, then spotted the dark haired boy through the glass of one of the rooms on the other side of the left wing. 

“You’re late.” He said, without looking up. 

“By two minutes!! You have to admit, that's pretty good considered my last time.” Sokka smiled, setting his bag down and taking the seat opposite. 

“Your last time of 45 minutes? Just, don’t make it a habit.” He said, raising his eyes to meet Sokka’s. 

Last time Sokka had been too preoccupied by the outrage of the man sitting across him to actually get a good look at his new partner, but damn. He hated to admit it, but he was hot. Toph would never let him live it down if she found out. His one visible eye was a light amber color, and though he was slim, he had broad shoulders and a pretty nice collarbone. His hair was parted at the side so that it swept over one half of his face, completely obscuring it from view. Very scene kid 2014 in Sokka’s opinion. “So….should we get started?”

“I guess. We’re doing the Edo period for our project. I already decided. Here's the outline I thought we could do. “ he shoved a piece of paper across the table and as he did so subconsciously brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Sokka fully meant to look down at the paper, but his eyes stuck on Zuko’s face. Now that his hair had been drawn back a big, Sokka could see a large swath of angry red skin covering a huge portion of his face, like some sort of giant bruise. “Damn what happened to your eye, get in a fight last night or something?” Sokka joked. 

Suddenly Zuko’s entire body went rigid, and he brushed the hair back over his eye. Anger swelled in his face and he looked like he was about to punch Sokka. “It's a scar.” He spat. 

_ Fuck.  _ “Ahh shit i'm sorry ah, I thought it was just a bruise, dude sorry I didn't mean-” 

“It's whatever. I'm used to people gawking anyways.” He replied, an edge of hurt cutting through the angry tones. 

“I wasn’t - I mean I didn't - It doesn’t look bad! It actually looks pretty hot - I mean good, ah I mean like it's not ugly I want staring because.”  _ Fuck I did not mean to call him hot now he’s going to actually kill me.  _

Zuko looked up, and the fire in his eyes was replaced with a brief look of confusion and Sokka swore he saw a red blush faintly appear in his cheeks. “Sokka, It's fine. it's not a big deal. Can we just focus on the project?” 

“Yeah, soo...you made an outline.” Sokka tugged the paper towards him, trying to forget that he just made a complete ass out of himself. 

They worked on the outline some more for about 2 hours, doing research, jotting down points and people they wanted to cover, and so on. After his stomach began to rumble loudly, Sokka put down his pen and stretched his arms over his head, shirt riding up slightly to expose his stomach. “Hey dude wanna take a break and grab some lunch? We’ve been working for a bit.” 

Zoku’s eyes flashed up and suddenly looked down again. “You go. Im fine.” 

“What? Nah I can’t leave you here alone to work. I'll just get something from the vending machine. What do you want?” 

“Im not hungry.” He replied, still not looking up. 

“That's not an acceptable answer. C’mon what do you want. Just tell meeeee. I’m the snack guy! Let me get snacks for us.” Sokka begged. 

“I thought you were the plan guy.” Zuko said gruffly, still not looking up. 

“Why not both? Now come on. Tell me what you want. Pleaseeeee. Please. Please Please please -” 

“Are you going to be annoying until I let you get something?” Zuko said, putting his pencil down finally and looking up. 

“Yes. Now tell me.” 

“Fine.” He sighed with a definite air of annoyance. “Ummm, I guess i’ll take some fire flakes.” 

“What the hell are those.”

“They’re like off brand chips. They only sell them in cheap university places like this.” 

“Oookay….one bag of fire flakes coming up.” Sokka said, jumping up from his chair. 

The vending machines on the fourth floor were all the way across the left wing, so it gave Sokka a chance to stretch his legs a bit. When he got there, he saw only one machine had Fire Flakes and it was the ancient one that hardly ever worked.  _ Of course Zuko wants something from the machine that's most difficult to get anything out. What a metaphor.  _ He thought, glaring at the machine. He retrieved some jerky first for himself out of the ones that actually worked, along with a bottle of blue gatorade for himself and some water for Zuko. (Zuko just seemed like the kind of guy who only drank water). Then he turned to get the fire flakes. He stuck his dollar in and pressed E14, then go, and waited. The machine started whirring and began pushing them forward, then suddenly stopped. “Dammit” he cursed, and smacked the machine. 

He reached into his pocket to grab another dollar, then let out another string of curse words when he realized that was his last one. Sighing, he bent down to try and see if he could reach up to grab them from the flap. His fingers were just slightly too short to reach, so he began to pull back out to try something else.  _ Uh oh…. _ Sokka pulled again. His hand did not come out.  _ Shitshitshitshit  _ he panicked and began pulling harder, but his hand was most definitely stuck in this fucking machine. “God dammit” Sokka shouted, and banged on the side of the glass. This was going to take forever to escape. 

After at least 10 minutes of fruitless attempts, Sokka began to give up. He’d just have to wait until the janitor or someone came a long and freed him. What a fucking idiot. His bag was over by the other machines too, so he couldn't even reach his phone to call Katara or Suki. “Sokka?” A voice came softly from behind him.  _ Oh no.  _

Sokka craned his neck around to see Zuko standing behind him, an inquisitive look plastered across his face. “Um….hey buddy! How's it going.” 

“What…..happened??” 

“The machine decided it was hungry and decided to eat my hand. What do you think happened?!” Sokka exclaimed. “I got my hand stuck, can you please help me??” 

“But why did you put it up there in the first place?” 

“To get the fire flakes.” 

“Did you not use the buttons?”

“I did, but it wouldn't go.” 

“So why didn’t you just walk away?” 

“You wanted fire flakes.” 

“So?”

“So I'm going to get you your damn fire flakes!” 

A mysterious expression crossed Zuko’s face, one that was not anger, annoyance, or bitterness. “Um...here let me help you.” He bent down and as he did his hair fell from behind his ear and brushed Sokka’s cheek. 

He smelled good. Like sandalwood and campfire. His fingers were so graceful and soft too.  _ No! Bad Sokka.  _ Sokka shook his head and stopped staring at the place on his wrist where Zuko had his hand.  _ Now is not the time to get the hots for someone.  _

Zuko wiggled his arm around a bit, and turned it sideways, and suddenly he was free. “Thank youuuu!! You’re magic!! How did you do that?” Sokka cried, pulling back and standing up. 

“Umm. just wiggled it around a bit.” 

“Well whatever you did it worked! Thank you! Now to get those damn fire flakes.” Sokka walked over and grabbed a ruler out of his bag. 

“What?? You can’t be serious.” 

“I said I would get you fire flakes!! And I am not going to break my promise.” Sokka bent over and stuck the ruler up, shaking it a bit and managing to knock the bag down far enough to grab safely. “Here you are! One bag of fire flakes.” 

Zuko just stared at him. Then reached out and took it. “Um….thanks.” He reached into his pocket and started to pull out his wallet but Sokka pushed his arm back. 

“Its on me. Consider it a thank you for getting my dumb ass out of the vending machine.” Sokka smiled. 

Zuko looked away and shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Oh. It was no problem. Thanks to your stupidity though we lost about 20 minutes of studying time.” He said, the bitterness slowly returning. 

“Ah, well, whats ten minutes more then.” Sokka said walking over to the couch by the stairwell and flopping down, opening his jerky. 

“We have work to do.” Zuko glared. 

“And a whole semester to do it.” Sokka responded, brandishing the water at him and motioning for him to sit. 

The other boy stood there awkwardly for a moment, then seemed to decide it wasn’t worth fighting Sokka over and sat down on the edge of the couch, as far away from him as possible. They sat in silence for a minute as Sokka chewed the jerky. “Sooo…..uh...what's your major?” 

“English.” 

“Funn….so like...books and stuff?”

“Yes.” 

“Ahh. Cool.” 

Another moment of silence passed. “Uhh...what's….yours?” 

“Engineering! I was going to do Civil planning, being the plan guy and everything, but then I decided to go for engineering. Get to make some cool stuff and all that. Its fun! Except the long labs.” 

“Uh….yeah. I hear those are rough.” Zuko said weakly. Sokka was beginning to deduce his new partner had the social skills of a cat turned human. 

“What year are you?” Sokka asked.

“3rd.”

“Me too! My sister Katara is a year below us. She goes to this school too. She's my roommate actually! Its nice to have family around. Do you have any family nearby?” 

Zuko seemed to tense up at this question. “Just my uncle.” 

“Oh cool! Where does he live?” 

“Why do you want to know?” Zuko shot him a suspicious glare from under his hair. 

“Just making conversation dude.” Sokka shrugged. 

Zuko paused for a second, and seemed to be deciding whether or not to respond. “He lives downtown….above his store.” 

“Oh dope, what kind of store does he have?” 

“A tea shop.” 

“Nice, nice…..do you like tea?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you get free tea?”

“Yes.” 

“Cool cool cool cool…..do you…..uh…...sell anything else there?”

“Like what?” Zuko seemed to be getting annoyed with the questions and his familiar acidic tone was starting to creep back. 

“I dont know! What else do you sell at tea shops??” 

“I think we should get back to studying.” Zuko stood up, then looked back at him uncomfortably. “Uh...thanks again...for the….” He gestured towards the fireflakes in his hand. 

“No problem dude! My treat! So what else do we need to cover from this Edo thingy.” Sokka said, throwing the empty bags away and walking back towards the study room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is ready and waiting to be posted on Thursday :) What do you guys think the gaang's majors would be? I had a hard time choosing haha.


	3. Chapter Three: A Surprise Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka gets some tea

The next day Sokka planned to sleep in as long as possible. Zukko had made them work until about 9pm which was wayyy more work than Sokka was used to doing on a saturday. But Katara woke him up around 11 and forced him to come have breakfast with everyone. “I see you guys every dayyyyy why do we have to eat breakfast together on sundays.” He whined, pulling a shirt on as he stumbled out of his room. 

“Because Sokka, its tradition!!” Katara was always a stickler for traditions. Ever since they were little their family had had Sunday brunch, and after their mom had died Katara had upheld the tradition rigidly. 

Sokka yawned and plopped down at the table. “Morning snoozles.”

He glared at Toph from across the table. “Why are you always here. You don’t live here.” 

“But you love me anyways.” 

He groaned and put his head down on the table. “Coffee?” Suki asked, walking around the table and placing a mug next to his head. 

“Yes please.” 

“Why are you so tired Sokka?” Aang asked. 

“My dam partner kept me at the library until literally 9pm working. Hes such a jerk.” 

Toph quirked her lips in a smirk. “A jerk you have a crush on?”

“Why would you even think that. I’ve met him like twice.” 

“Come on Sokka, everyone knows you have a weak spot for bossy people who can kick your ass.” 

“I do not!” He protested.

“Exhibit A.” Toph smirked, gesturing towards Suki who was now sitting on his left. 

He glared at her and Suki as she laughed. “That was one time! Besides, it didn’t even work out.” 

“Yeah because she realized she was more into p-” 

“Toph!” Katara cut her off before she could finish her sentence. 

Suki giggled and nudged Sokka’s arm. “Shes just jealous. But it would be nice to see you finally break your cycle of one night stands.” 

Sokka glared at her harder. “And deprive campus of all this? I think not” 

Everyone rolled their eyes and the topic shifted to aang and his obsession with a new puppy at his work. “And hes so cute and fluffy and I love him so much!! His name is Appa! I can’t wait for you guys to meet him!” 

“We can see him today on our way back from the new tea place maybe.” Katara said, smiling at Aang’s enthusiasm. 

“Tea place?” Sokka raised his head.

“Yeah, Toph found this cute little place downtown and wants us to go study there today. You don’t have to come Sokka I know you’re tired and don't even like tea.” 

Something tugged at the back of Sokka’s mind. Tea place. “I’ll come.” 

Everyone looked at him inquisitively. “Hey I have work to do! And who knows! Maybe they will have snacks!” 

Everyone rolled their eyes at this comment and went back to talking about the puppy. Sokka tapped his fingers on the mug, losing interest in the topic.  _ Tea place. Downtown….hm.  _

The tea shop was a little place a few blocks away from the city center called  _ The Jasmine Dragon.  _ It had a cozy, earthy atmosphere with cream walls and warm brown wooden tables and booths. A green rug covered the majority of the floor that matched the green upholstery and fabric of the booths, and there was a long stone counter up at the front with an old man behind it taking orders. The gang grabbed a booth near the door and took out their books and laptops. “I can go order for everyone!” toph said, springing up. 

They gave her their orders and began to chat. “What are you working on Katara?” Sokka asked, opening his laptop. 

“Doing a prelab for my water treatment class.” 

“Exhilarating.” He said dryly. “Suki?” 

“Planning for the next martial arts club meeting!” 

“I'm doing an essay on tropical ecosystems!!” Aang inerted excitedly, not waiting for Sokka to ask. 

“Dope.” Sokka said, laughing. “What areas?” 

Before Aang could answer, Toph returned and plopped down next to Sokka. “Some waiter is going to be here to give the drinks in a second.” She said. 

There was a chorus of acknowledgement as everyone turned to start their work. After a few minutes, Katara piped up again. “You will never guess what Gran Gran just posted on facebook now Sokka.” 

“Oh god wha-”

“Sokka?” A familiar voice suddenly came from the head of the table where a figure in black had just materialized. 

Sokka’s stomach lurched, and his arms started to tingle as he looked up to see a familiar face hovering over them. “Zuko! So this is your uncles tea shop?”

“Yeah…” He said, setting the tray down awkwardly. 

Sokka could feel Toph smirking already. “You two...know each other?” Katara asked, looking between the two boys. 

“This is my new history partner, Zuko!” Sokka said, trying to act nonchalant about it. 

Katara raised her eyebrows in a knowing smile. “Ahh, yeah. I’m Sokka’s sister! We’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Sokka kicked her under the table and Zuko shot him a look that was somewhere between a glare and confusion. “Oh?” 

“Nephew!!” Suddenly a voice rang out from the counter and Zuko’s attention shifted away. 

“Coming!” He called, and turned away, but paused. “I’ll….see you later.” He said, not looking at Sokka. 

“Yeah, see ya!” 

A silence fell over the table as Zuko walked away. “You totally have a crush on him.” Toph giggled from beside him. 

“I do not!” He protested, but a blush was already creeping across his face. 

“Yes you doooo. I could feel your heartbeat get so fast when he came over!!” 

“Shut. Up! He’s mean and grumpy.” 

“Just the way you like.” Suki smirked and elbowed him. 

“Okay I think we’ve teased Sokka enough about this guys...we can’t have him throwing a tantrum now.” Aang said, laughing. 

Sokka short him a grateful look and agreed, turning the conversation back to Aang’s ecology paper. However, he could still feel Katara's eyes on him as they talked, trying to decipher his exchange with Zuko. If there's one thing his sister is not good at, it's staying out of other people's business. They stayed at the tea shop for a few more hours and thankfully Zuko stayed busy with other tables. Around 5pm they gathered their things and made their way out the door, walking towards the shelter Aang worked out to go meet Appa. Katara grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back from the group. 

“What?” He asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Sokka...do you actually have a crush on that guy?” She seemed to be searching his face for any hint of something that would give him away. 

“No Katara, Toph and Suki are just being their usual persistent selves and trying to find romance and a way to annoy me. Like always.” 

“Okay good. Hes your group partner, and I don’t get a good vibe from him. Hes hiding something….” She said, biting her lip nervously. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “You disapprove of half the people I go out with anyways.” 

“I do not!” She protested with an indignant look. But then it softened a second later. “I just want you to be safe and happy.”    
He smiled at her. Every since their mom died and they had both moved so far from home, they had both relied a lot on each other for guidance and comfort. “I know. I appreciate it Katara but really, I can promise you that I do not, and will not have a crush on that guy.” 

She smiled and looped her arm through his and they moved forward. As they walked, a nagging feeling began to creep into Sokka’s stomach. Guilt. He may not have been entirely truthful to Katara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter is a bit longer and features domestic Zuko and Iroh being Iroh :) Hope you like it


	4. Tea for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iroh thoroughly embarrasses his nephew and Sokka learns Zuko might not be as grump and aggressive as he seems.

**Chapter Four:** Tea for Three 

After their encounter at the tea shop, Sokka didn’t see or hear from Zuko for about a week. Sokka remembered Zuko saying he was busy, so he didn’t want to bother him, but they had a checkpoint for their project coming up soon at the end of September and should probably meet to finish the outline. 

**Sokka:** Hey dude! Hope your weeks going well. Wanted to know if you wanted to meet sometime to finish the outline?

Sokka set his phone down and continued to work on his essay due at midnight. About an hour later he received a response. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** yeah. Friday night is the only time i am free. 5pm? 

**Sokka:** Sounds good! Want to meet at your uncles tea place or something? Might be more fun than the library. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** no. library. See you at 5. 

**Sokka:** Cool cool cool! See ya then partner! 

Sokka leaned back in his chair and smiled. He was determined to break Zuko’s abrasive attitude towards him. He began absentmindedly tapping his fingers on his desk, lost in thought until he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. “Suki!” he called, gesturing for her to come into his room. 

She quirked her eyebrow at him but stepped inside. “Whats up Sokka?” 

“I am in need of your super sonic stalking skills.” He gestured for her to close the door and she obliged, then walked over to sit on his bed. 

“I see. And does this have anything to do with the waiter from the tea shop that you _don’t_ have a crush on?” 

“What? No! Well...kind of...but not because I have a crush!” 

“Whatever you say.” She rolled her eyes. “What do you want me to help with.” 

“I need to find out more about this guy.” 

“Have you considered...talking to him?” 

“I’ve tried smartass.” He glared at her. “He's so socially awkward, And will literally give me the least amount of information humanly possible.” 

“So why do you want to know him so badly.” She teased. 

“So we can work together better. I can’t spend the entire semester with someone who hates me!” 

“He doesn’t hate you, he's just...closed off,”

“That's a nice way to say a bit of a jerk.” Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. 

“A jerk you seem desperate to get to know.” 

“Out of necessity!!! Now will you help me or not!” 

“Fine, yes!” Suki relented. “Do you know his last name?” 

“Umm...I think it’s on the class roster.” Sokka turned back to his computer and logged onto canvas, the website they used for classes, and began searching for the class list. “Zuko Hidaka. I think” 

“You think? How many Zuko’s are there on campus.” She teased, but typed the name into her search bar anyways. “No results. All I found was an obituary for an Ursa Hidaka Ryu from about 12 years ago. She did have a son named Zuko, but his last name is Ryu, not Hidaka.” 

“Damn.” Zuko didn’t seem like the type of person to have social media anyways. “Try the student site.” 

“Connect? Okay….” Suki pulled open their campus org portal and typed in the name. “Found him! Ohhhh I think I’ve met him before actually.” 

“Wait really?” Sokka lurched forward to look at her screen. 

There was no photo or information. Just a name along with the year the account was added to the system and Zuko’s school email. “Yeah. I think he came to the martial arts club a few times when I was a freshman. Yeah I remember now, he had something covering his scar, so I didn’t recognize him right away. He came once or twice and was very standoffish but damn good at martial arts. Then suddenly he just never came back.” 

“Interesing…” Sokka muttered. “Do you remember anything else about him?” 

“Uhhh….I don’t remember. But we usually keep a list of all people who come to the meetings and their icebreaker answers. I can check the records.” 

“Do it! Please!”

Suki rolled her eyes and pulled up the documents. “Zuko Hidaka, first year, political science major, favorite animal ducks. Favorite color…..then it just says in quotes _colors are colors, what's the point in having a favorite._ ” 

Sokka laughed. That sounded like Zuko. “He said his major was English.” 

“Maybe he switched.” 

Sokka shrugged. “Well now I know he likes ducks! Thanks Suki!!” 

“What exactly are you going to do with this information Sokka?” She asked as he shepherded her towards his door. 

“I don’t know! Make him less mean to me!” 

She rolled her eyes and left, letting the door swing shut behind her. 

_Ducks….._

\---------

The next few days passed uneventfully, and on Friday, Sokka had a plan. He left earlier than usual this time for their meeting and took a bus downtown. From there he found a bakery he and the gang always went to during finals and began to look for anything duck themed. 

“Find what you’re looking for love?” A voice rang out from behind the counter and Sokka looked up to see Hama, the old owner standing in front of him. 

“Oh! Uhh.. not really….do you have anything with ducks on it??” He asked.

“Ducks??” She squinted her eyes at him in confusion. “No I don’t think so dear, why do you need ducks?” 

“Umm..no reason really, I was just looking to get something for a…...a friend.” He wasn’t entirely sure what to call Zuko. Acquaintance? History Partner? Classmate? They definitely weren't friends but he decided that was the easiest descriptor. 

The corner of Hama’s mouth turned up slightly. “Oh a...friend! Wonderful! I actually just finished a batch of cookies and was about to decorate them, I can certainly spare one to make a duck for your….friend.” 

He could hear a suggestive edge creep into her voice as she said friend, but Sokka didnt care. “Awesome!! Thanks Hama! What do I owe you?” 

She waved her hand at him. “Consider it a gift. I’m a sucker for kids in love.” 

“He’s just a friend!!” Sokka protested. Why did everyone think he liked Zuko. 

“Alright whatever you say darling!” She disappeared in the back. 

A few minutes later, she returned with a large cookie with a cute yellow duck frosted on top. “Here you are dear, I hope your friend likes it!” 

“Me too.” Sokka laughed, then headed back to the bus station. 

\------------------------------------------

_4:59._ _Just ontime._ Sokka ran up the stairs and made it to the fourth floor study room, but was surprised to see it vacant. He sat down and checked his texts with Zuko again. _Study room 417. 5pm. Friday._ He definitely had the right time and place. Zuko didn’t seem like the kind of guy to be late. Ever. He was so annoyed when Sokka was even a minute late. Maybe he got held up in traffic. Sokka waited and tapped his pencil against the desk as the time passed. _5:05…..5:10…...5:15…..._ finally it hit 5:20 and Sokka began to worry. 

_Hey dude! We still on for studying??_ He texted Zuko, then waited 5 minutes. No response. He was getting antsy now. Their checkpoint was due at 11:59 tomorrow night, and they still had to figure out what they were going to do for the interactive portion and the conclusion. Finally 5:30 rolled around and still no answer from Zuko, so Sokka gave up and left the library. He was about to head home and finish the outline by himself when a thought suddenly occurred. He quickly whipped out his phone and googled _Jasmine Dragon hours._ Closes in 30 minutes. He could make it across campus in 30 minutes. Sokka threw his phone back in his pocket and secured the bag with the cookie in his pocket and began to jog towards the bus stop. He made it just in time and as he peeled around the corner he saw the old man from before in the window, flipping the sign to close. Sokka stopped outside the door, out of breath, and waved. The man opened the door and looked at him. “Sorry son, our shop is closed. You can come back tomorrow though!” He said with a jovial voice. 

Sokka shook his head, panting. “I'm looking for…..Zuko…...I’m his…..history...partner.” he said between breaths. 

A twinkle appeared in the man's eye and he laughed. “Zuko! Well come in then! Any friend of my nephew’s is welcome here anytime” He stepped back to allow Sokka to enter. 

“Thanks!” Sokka said, stepping inside the tea shop. “Where’s Zuko?” 

“Upstairs, please, come. Stay for dinner! Zuko is making his famous dumplings. I’m his Uncle Iroh, nice to meet you!” 

“Zuko cooks?? I mean, no I can’t! I just came to see, well...we have an assignment due tomorrow and -” 

“I insist.” Iroh said, and began shepherding him towards the staircase behind the counter. 

“No really, I just need to speak with him for a secon-” 

“Nonsense! It’s not everyday I get to meet a friend of my nephews. Especially one I’ve heard so much about!”

 _Zuko talks about him? Probably complaining about how annoying and incompetant Sokka is._ Sokka stumbled up the stairs, heart starting to race. Zuko didn’t even want to tell Sokka he worked in the tea shop, he didn’t think Zuko would take kindly to him invading his home. 

Iroh swung open the door and nudged Sokka inside. “Uncle, did you finish cleaning out the oven al-Sokka?!” Zuko had turned around and was now staring open mouthed at Sokka, who stood sheepishly just inside the doorway. 

“I found your friend just outside the tea shop! What a lovely surprise nephew!” 

From the look on Zuko’s face, he most certainly did not think it was a lovely surprise. Infact, he looked like he wanted to incinerate Sokka on the spot. “What are you doing here.” he spat, slamming the tray in his hands down on the table. 

“Zuko….” Iroh said, almost as if he was reminding Zuko to not jump over the table and throttle Sokka. 

He glared at both of them. Then took a deep breath. “I mean...didn’t you get my message about meeting tomorrow instead?”

Sokka shook his head. “Ah...no I didn’t sorry man.” 

Zuko sighed and picked the tray back up, turning away. “My nephew is…..a very…..tempered young man.” Iroh said, softly. “You will get used to it!” and he clapped Sokka on the back as he headed off into another room. 

“Zuko, I didn’t mean to intrude, I just came to make sure you were okay and we could finish the project and your uncle made me come up - “ Sokka started a rambled apology. 

“Its fine.” Zuko snapped. Then took another breath, he looked like he was actually trying to control his temper for once. “I mean….its fine. Uncle is very…..friendly. And insistent. I guess you can stay.” and he went to go fetch another plate from the kitchen. 

Sokka set his bag down and slipped his shoes off, approaching the table. “So….you cook?”  
“Sometimes. When Uncle is too tired. Or ill.” Zuko avoided meeting his gaze and busied himself by doling the food onto the plates. “What's in your hand.” He asked, eyes darting towards the bag. 

Sokka jumped. He had been too busy staring at this new, domestic Zuko before him, hair half pulled up, apron wrapped around his waist, to even remember about the cookie. “Oh! I uh...I got this for you….for studying fuel. Something told me you might like ducks?” He held out the cookie. 

Zuko gave him a curious look and stepped forward to examine the offering. “Ducks are fine. Not the worst animal.” 

Iroh had come back from the other room and glanced between the two boys with an amused grin. “Ducks are Zuko’s favorite animal! He used to cry until we took him to the duck pond every weekend back in Japan!” He exclaimed. 

“ _Uncle._ ” Zuko hissed, glaring at him. 

“Haha that's amazing! You’re from Japan?” Sokka asked, looking between them. 

“Yes.” Zuko responded, turning away without taking the cookie. 

Iroh smiled and took it from Sokka, setting it on the table. “We moved here when Zuko was 8!” 

“Thats sick! I’ve always wanted to go to Japan.” Sokka said, sitting down. 

“Where is your family from son?” Iroh asked, taking the chair across from him as Zuko came over with the food. 

“Alaska! My family on my mom’s side are native alaskans, and my dad’s family is from an inuit group from Nunavut.” Sokka said, accepting the plate Zuko handed him. 

“I didn’t know you were inuit.” Zuko said plainly. 

“There's a lot you don’t know about me.” Sokka winked, causing Zuko to blush and look back down. 

Sokka liked seeing this new side of Zuko. He seemed….less angry. Still angry, but less. “Zuko tells me you live with your sister?” Iroh said, eyes watching is Nephew who was growing increasingly red. 

“Oh did he?” Sokka smirked. _So Zuko does talk about him._ “Yes, my sister Katara. Shes a year younger than me. I live with her and our other friend Suki in an apartment near campus. Her boyfriend aang also basically lives with us.” 

“How wonderful! Family is very important, whether they are blood related or not. Would you like any tea, Sokka?” 

“Oh...er...i don’t want to trouble you sir….” 

“Nonsense! I’ll make us some Jasmine, Zuko’s favorite!” Iroh got up and put the kettle on. 

“Oh is that why this place is called the Jasmine dragon?” Sokka asked, looking at Zuko. 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you live here too?” 

“Yeah.” 

The two sat in silence for a bit. “I...moved here right before college. It’s closer to campus.” 

Sokka nodded and smiled. He wanted to ask about where Zuko lived before, but he got the sense his family might be a bit of a sore spot for the boy, so he refrained. “So, Japanese art history must be fun for you.” 

“Why.” Zuko said sullenly. 

“Oh I just thought….because you’re Japanese and all.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Its alright. Reminded me of home which is nice.” 

“Cool. Yeah, its weird being away from your culture.”

“Yeah. Do you…..uh….do you miss home?” Zuko asked hesitantly. 

Sokka looked at him in surprise. Zuko almost never asked him personal questions. “Yeah a bit! Its easier with Katara around. Do you?”

His face clouded over again. “No.” He said shortly, and stood up to put his plate in the kitchen. 

Iroh brought over some tea, and set a cup down next to Sokka. “Should we play a game?” 

“Uncle, Sokka and I have homework to do.” Zuko replied, a bite of annoyance. 

“Alright alright, I can take a hint, I will leave you boys alone.” He smiled and wandered off to the next room. 

Zuko's cheeks flushed again. Sokka was beginning to realize it didn’t take much to embarrass him. “So um...I guess we need to finish the outline.” 

“Yeah! Looks like it. The food was really good by the way! You’re a pretty good chef.” Sokka smiled at him from across the table. 

“Uh...thanks. Um….do you….like to cook?” 

“I don’t usually. Katara cooks mostly in our house! Whats your favorite thing to cook?” Zuko seemed unusually open tonight, and Sokka wanted to take advantage of that fact. 

His face contorted slightly, almost like it was work to have a normal conversation with Sokka. “Dumplings.” He stated. “or….Manjū.” He said, softening a little. 

“Whats Manju?” 

“A dessert. I used to make it with my mom before we left Japan.” He tapped his fingers on the outside of his cup and Sokka could tell he was getting nervous. 

“Thats cool! I’d love to try it sometime if you ever make it here…” 

“Yeah….maybe.” 

“Uh...should we start the outline?” Sokka asked, offering Zuko an escape from socialization. 

“Yeah. What should we do for the interaction?” 

They worked for about two hours, finished the outline and Zuko submitted it on his computer. “It feels good to turn an assignment in before 11:50 the night its due!” Sokka mused. 

“Yeah. Thats what happens when you don’t procrastinate.” Zuko said, a slight smile teasing his lips. 

“Hey, I don’t procrastinate! I just work better with more motivation….” Sokka protested weakly. 

“Sure. Okay.” 

“I should be getting back to campus though, the buses switch to their night schedule soon.” 

Just then Iroh reappeared in the kitchen. “Leaving already Sokka?” 

“Yes! I have to get back before the buses shut down. Thank you for the tea!” He said, raising his cup. 

“Of course! You are welcome back anytime! I know my nephew appreciates your company!” Iroh said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“ _Uncle.”_ Zuko hissed. 

“Does he now?” Sokka smirked slightly across the table at Zuko, who looked away. 

“Nephew why don’t you show your new friend out. Can’t have him tripping over the booths downstairs.” 

Zuko reluctantly pulled himself from his chair and motioned for Sokka to follow him. They walked down the stairs in silence, Sokka staring at Zuko’s back. He thought about what Suki said, about Zuko being good at martial arts, and he could just faintly make out the muscles in his back rippling as he made his way down the stairs. _I wonder what they would look like without the shirt…._ Sokka shook his head. _No. We're not going there._

“Um well...you know how to get back to the bus?” Zuko stopped and stood stiffly by the open door in the front. 

“Yeah! Thanks. Sorry again for intruding.” 

“Its okay. I’m just…..uh….not used to others being upstairs. Not many people come to visit.” A look of sadness graced his features for a second and Sokka felt his heart sink a bit. 

Zuko reminded him sometimes of some of the shelter puppies aang looked after. Aggressive and mean at first, but they always seemed to be the ones most in need of attention and affection. “Glad to be of service then.” 

The two stood awkwardly for a second in the door. “Thanks for the…..the ah...cookie also.” He said. 

“Anytime! I was getting some for my friends anyways, thought you might like one.” Sokka shrugged, hoping the other couldn’t tell he was lying. “Well, I’ll see you later!’ Sokka smiled as he stepped out the door. 

“Yeah….later.” Zuko shut the door and as he walked away, Sokka could feel his eyes following him down the sidewalk. 

Sokka smiled to himself. Operation get Zuko to like him was in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love domestic Zuko haha. Next chapter is almost done and should be ready by tomorrow! I am so excited for the chapter (chp 6) after that though bc it will be a halloween special (even though its almost December lol)


	5. The Designated Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka is a drunk idiot and Zuko is a sad boy.

Sokka trudged back from the bus stop around 9pm. The sun had just set and the streets were illuminated by a dim glow from the street lights. He hoped to god his roommates were all out or in their rooms because he really didn’t feel like answering questions tonight. However, to his dismay when he pushed open their apartment door he saw 4 faces turn to look at him. “Where have you been?” Toph asked.

“Studying.” He said, hoping that would be enough to settle their curiosity. 

Suki or Aang must have told Katara and Toph to lay off him about Zuko for a bit because they shrugged and went back to their conversation. “Sokka we’re having a party over at Haru’s for Halloween this year! Are you in?” Katara asked from the couch. 

She was laying over the entire thing with her legs thrown over Aang’s lap, so Sokka perched himself on the armrest of the chair Suki was in. “Is it a costume party?”

“Yes!”

“Then hell yeah I’m in! I have to go shopping for a new costume. What are you guys going to be?” Sokka freakin loved costume parties. 

“Suki is going as some girl from one of the martial arts movies, Katara and I are going to be the two people from the Princess Bride, and Toph is going to be a Bandit.” 

“We’re going as Indie and Marion! Not from the Princess Bride!” Katara kicked him playfully.

“Oh, sorry! Yeah them! What are you going to be Sokka?”

“I have no idea, wanna help me pick something out?” 

“Yes!! Ill start looking right now!” Aang pulled out his phone and frantically began searching the internet for ideas. 

“When is Halloween anyways?” Sokka asked, leaning over to grab a snack from the table. 

“It's on a Friday this year, also we’re going out for advisement day eve next week! Are you going to come with us?” Suki asked. 

Sokka groaned. Advisement day eve was an unofficial holiday around campus since on advisement day all classes were canceled. Sokka was barely passing this semester's classes, he didn’t even want to think about next semester. “Depends. Where are we going? If I show up to my advisement meeting hung over again I'll get killed.” 

“Some new bar called The Hive, it's downtown. 

“Sure. I guess I’ll go.” 

The conversation turned back to Halloween and Sokka’s mind began to wander off to replay the events of his dinner with Zuko. He had apparently told his uncle that he lived with his sister, so they must have talked about him to some degree. Sokka leaned back, wondering what other kinds of things Zuko said when he wasn’t around. 

\-------

The weekend passed uneventfully. Sokka and Zuko got their grade back for their outline.

 **Sokka:** 100%! Great job buddy! 

No reply. Sokka wasn’t surprised. Zuko seemed to not reply unless it was necessary. He didn’t really seem like the phone type anyways. 

_Hey, my friends and I are going out for advisement day eve if you want to…...hey buddy! Doing anything for advisement day eve? If you want you could…….Hey zuko…….._ Sokka was sitting in his room, just back from his monday classes. He had typed and retyped his message to Zuko about 10 times and was now debating on if he should even send it or not. Zuko didn’t seem like the bar person, and he didn’t even respond to half Sokka’s texts. In the end, Sokka decided not to send it. He figured Zuko might be getting annoyed with him by now, and Sokka’s anxiety could not handle spending all night refreshing his messages waiting for a response that would never come. 

He put his phone down and crossed to the mirror sighing. He told Katara he wouldn’t develop a crush on this guy. Especially since he didn’t know if Zuko was even into guys. Maybe going out tonight would be a good distraction to get him over this temporary infatuation. He walked over to his closet and began pulling out what he was going to wear, which wasn't too hard. Most of Sokka’s clothes were blue, black, or white. In the end, he opted for a medium blue short sleeve button up, and black jeans which he cuffed at the bottom and a choker necklace. “Sokka, Suki, Toph are you coming??” Katara called from the living room. 

“One second!!!” Sokka pulled open his bedside drawer and began rummaging for a hair tie. He almost never wore his hair down, and tonight would not be an exception. After he finished securing it, he went out to join the others. 

****

The bus ride to the club was a lot slower than usual due to the amount of stops the driver had to make. About 85% of the entire college student population was out tonight and all headed in the same direction. Sokka was sitting with his head leaning against the window ignoring the chatter that was going on beside him. The street was still wet from the rain earlier and the reflections of all the downtown lights illuminated all the store fronts. The bus turned the corner and jolted to a stop, causing him to raise his head and look out the opposite window. A large and already inebriated group was about to get on. Sokka sighed slumped back against his own window again. His eyes scanned the buildings across the road and realized they were outside of the Jasmine Dragon. Suddenly, the lights in the tea shop flickered on and a familiar figure appeared in the window. 

Zuko was wearing his usual black servers uniform with a black apron tied around his waist, but his hair was thrown up in a half bun with a few pieces escaping and falling gently against his face. Sokka watched as he pulled a step stool up and climbed up and turned to the side. Iroh appeared to his right and handed him something, and Zuko reached up to adhere it to the window. It was a large orange jack o'lantern window sticker. _They must be decorating for halloween._ Sokka thought. He saw Iroh’s lips moving again and Zuko broke out into a smile, then _laughed._ Sokka could feel his heart start beating faster, and a familiar warm feeling began to swell in his chest. He had never even seen Zuko smile let alone laugh. The smile made his usually grumpy features softer, and the way his hair swayed a bit from his laughter made Sokka’s heart beat even faster. _Fuck hes pretty._ His heart dropped again as he heard the doors close, and the bus began to pull away. Sokka craned his neck to try and see Zuko for a few moments longer, a smile still dancing across his face, but the bus moved them out of sight and soon rounded another corner, leaving the little tea shop behind. 

The Hive was just like every other club in the city. Dark, sticky floors, flashing lights, and music so loud it was impossible to hear anything. They all entered in a group and Toph and Suki immediately broke off to get drinks. “Why do you look so scowly Sokka?” Aang asked as they moved away from the entrance. 

“I'm not scowly.” 

“Yes you are, and you’ve been quite the whole way here. Is something wrong?” His brow furrowed with concern now. 

Sokka bit his lip, trying to think of a response other than _yeah Im starting to develop a big time crush on my stupid grumpy project partner but can’t do anything about it because he probably is straight and also hates everyone._ “Just must still be thinking about classes next semester” He joked weakly. “I think a drink will fix that though! Come on!” And with that he grabbed Aang by the arm and dragged him and Katara to the bar to find the others. 

He really wasn’t planning on drinking that much, but the image of Zuko, lit up by the street lights with that soft yellow cafe glow behind him wouldn't leave his damn mind. It didn’t help that the more drunk Katara and Aang got the more lovey dovey they were, reminding him more and more of what he would never have with Zuko. The other four had made their way to the dance floor, but Sokka really didn’t feel like it tonight, so he found himself in a corner of the bar area, alone in a booth with his drink. “Anyone sitting here?” A low voice came from above him suddenly and he looked up to see a tall boy with black hair and pale skin looking at him, drink in hand. 

Normally Sokka would have said yes but he was pretty tipsy and something about the boy made him feel a familiar bubbly feeling in his chest. “No, just me.” he replied, scooting over. 

“I’m Asashi” the boy said, smiling. 

“Sokka.” 

The two began to chat, and as they talked, Sokka continued to get drunker and drunker, not noticing the other boy shifting closer and closer. “Why do you keep staring at my left eye?” Asashi asked with a grin. “Is there something on my face?”

Sokka jumped. He didn’t realize he had been starring. “No...nothing. Your skin is perfect.” He laughed, but for some reason felt a bit disappointed at the same time. 

Asashi leaned closer, smiling. “I think your skin is pretty perfect too.” He whispered, breath dancing across Sokka’s lips. 

Then suddenly he leaned in closer, and kissed him. Sokka was usually one for making out with random men when he was drunk, but there was something familiar about Asashi that made him lean in and return the kiss. After about 10 or 20 minutes of sloppy drunk making out the other boy pulled back, fingers brushing the side of Sokka’s face. “Do you want to go somewhere….more private?” He whispered. 

Sokka pulled back slightly, he was sobering up a bit, and glanced around to see where the others were and suddenly his stomach dropped. There, standing across the bar, staring at him with wide eyes, was the very familiar scarred face he seemed to see _everywhere_ . _Fuck._

Sokka pushed Asashi away immediately and the other boy slammed against the booth. “Ow what the hell!” He growled. 

“Shit sorry! I didn’t mean, I...I cant I have to go sorry.” He leaped up and immediately backed into something else. “Sorry!” he squeaked. 

Zuko was still there, staring at him, but as he began to advance towards him he saw the panic grow in his eyes and suddenly he began to look around frantically for a way to escape. Unfortunately a large crowd had just entered, blocking the exit and forcing Zuko to stay put and press himself against the wall. “Zuko!” Sokka called. _What the fuck am I doing._ He thought, as he shoved passed another group to try and reach the other. _I am definitely still drunk._

“Uh...hey….ah” Zuko stammered, still frantically looking around for a way to leave. 

“Hey, hi, hello. I didn’t expect to see you here. I saw you decorating with your uncle I assumed bars weren’t really your thing and I -” 

“I'm just here to get someone.” He snapped. He seemed to be resorting back to his usual aggressive self to cover up his original panic and awkward hello. 

“Oh. Yah, that makes more sense.” Sokka laughed weakly. 

“Don’t you have to get back to your…... _boyfriend?”_ Zuko asked, trying to keep his voice emotionless but failing.

His voice had an edge of something drunk Sokka could not identify. Was he annoyed that Sokka was kissing someone? No thats stupid. “Uh he's not my boyfriend, we just met actually.” 

“Oh.” Zuko said, a slightly hurt looking expression suddenly began to creep over his face. 

“I don’t usually go around kissing boys I just met, I just, ah, I guess these drinks are a bit stronger than I expected. Not that I do this all the time when I’m drunk either!” _God shut up you sound like a drunk idiot._ “I mean, he's not even my usual type, actually, now that I think about it he kind of looks like you, oh! Oh not that you're-”

“Zuuuukoooos here!!” A small giggling girl stumbled over and fell into Zuko cutting off Sokka’s embarrassing babbling. 

Zuko’s attention turned off him and onto the girl that had just bumped into him. “I told her not to drink every free drink a guy gave to her but she wouldn’t listen. Said it would be rude to them and they were being ‘so nice’.” A sullen looking girl in all black appeared at his side. 

“They’re all just so nice here!” The other girl giggled. 

Sokka could see a familiar look of annoyance swelling in Zuko’s face. “Well why didn’t you stop her Mai.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Sokka shifted awkwardly, not sure if he should leave or not. It felt weird to just walk away. “Well….hello _Zuzu.”_ a third, more sinister voice came from the shadows. 

Panic flooded Zuko’s eyes and his face drained of color, his knuckles going white as he gripped harder on the girl in his grasp. “What is _she_ doing here.” He hissed. 

The speaker emerged, and Sokka realized she looked remarkably similar to Zuko. Dark hair, regal features, but a much different expression. While Zuko usually had a look of either adorable confusion or like a grumpy old man expression, this girl just looked downright wicked. “It's a public building Zuzu, I can be here if I want to.” 

“We need a ride back.” The sullen girl, Mai, stated. 

“Then you can take the _bus._ You told me it was just you and Ty Lee.” He spat. 

Mai rolled her eyes. “If I had said your sister was here you never would have come. And the bus is disgusting, plus Ty Lee would throw up and we would get kicked off.” she said plainly, crossing her arms now. 

Sokka’s eyes widened at the words _sister._ For some reason he had assumed Zuko was an only child. Sokka must have made a noise at the word because suddenly the third girl swiveled around and her eyes locked onto him. A bemused smirk creeping across her mouth. “Zuzu, you’re being rude. Who’s your little…. _friend._ ” She smirked harder. 

Zuko’s face flushed red and the anger in his eyes mixed with fear. “Umm...I’m So-”

“Hes nobody.” Zuko snapped, cutting him off again. _Ouch. Is that really what Zuko thought of him?_ “Just a classmate I ran into.” 

The girl's eyes looked Sokka up and down and her eyes narrowed. “Hmmm. I remember your classmates not being too fond of you. What’s your name.” She addressed Sokka directly this time. 

“So-” 

“Azula we’re leaving.” Zuko said suddenly, and he grabbed Mai’s wrist who in turn grabbed the other girl, Azula, and they all walked to the door, leaving Sokka standing extremely confused about the entire interaction.

****

“This is all your fault!!” Toph’s loud shouting broke through Sokka’s mind and pulled him out of his thoughts. He had been running his interaction with Zuko in his head over and over again for the last 3 hours cursing himself for being such an idiot. 

“My fault??! How is it my fault?! You’re the one who got completely hammered to the verge of passing out!” Katara shouted back. They had now stopped and the two girls were facing each other on the sidewalk now, faces red with anger and alcohol. 

“I would have been fine! YOU were the one who insisted I drink water before we left, we would have made it to the bus if you hadn’t been so busy trying to be the mom of the group again!” Toph yelled, stomping her foot. 

“I think Katara was just trying to help Toph.” Aang said, nervously looking between them. He hated when anyone in the group fought. 

“Help?! Help how? By making us miss the last bus to campus! Now what are we going to do?” She screamed. 

“We can take an uber back, it’ll be okay.” Suki said, trying to calm her down. She looked to Sokka and mouthed _help._

Sokka sighed and stepped in. “Look Toph, Katara was only trying to make sure you were okay, she cares about us and even though she can be very _annoying_ about it,” He shot her a side look. “She’s still doing it out of love and we would honestly be a lot worse off without her.” 

Katara crossed her arms, when he called her annoying, but shot him a thankful look. Toph huffed and sat down on the curb. “Fine. We’ll take an uber. My stomach does feel a _little_ better I guess. But I’m still mad!” 

“Maybe we should get some food while we wait, the Uber won’t be here for 30 more minutes.” Suki said, checking her phone. 

“I can go get something, you guys stay here just in case.” Sokka said. 

The others sat down and he turned and walked off in search of a 24/7 convenience store. After a few minutes of wandering around, Sokka once again found himself outside the Jasmine Dragon. _Jesus, it's like this place has a magnetic pull or something._ He thought bitterly to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was think about the fact that Zuko probably thinks he’s a drunken whore or some shit. He was about to turn and walk back to the crosswalk when he heard a noise, like someone crying, from down the sidewalk. He turned and squinted into the darkness and saw a figure huddled against a door, legs to chest, face buried in their knees. “Hey are you okay?” Sokka called. 

It was late and dark and there were lots of drunk men out tonight, Sokka really hoped this was just someone crying about being broken up with or something. “Yeah fine.” The figure answered. 

The voice sounded oddly familiar, but was broken up by the sound of tears. “Are you sure?” He asked hesitantly, stepping forward. “If you’re lost I can call a cab or something?” 

“No. I live here.” 

“You live...here? Wait - Zuko?” Sokka suddenly started taking faster steps forward. 

The figure’s head whipped up and he saw the familiar scar looking back at him. Zuko looked like he was about to jump up and run away, but then suddenly his body relaxed and he just slumped back against the wall, looking defeated. 

Sokka approached slowly now and eased down beside him. “Are you...okay?”

“Yeah.” Zuko said, trying to hide the fact he was wiping tears away. “Just getting some air. Uncle uh...burnt some...toast….and now the apartment is all smokey.” He said, unconvincingly. 

“Oh. Yeah, that happens to me whenever I try and cook.” Sokka said chuckling, pretending to believe Zuko’s obvious lie. 

They sat together for a few moments in silence until Zuko started to speak again. “Sorry….about tonight by the way.” Zuko said quietly. “My sister can be…..intense sometimes.”

“It's no problem, I should be the one apologizing for being a drunken mess.” Sokka laughed again, trying to cover up his embarrassment. 

They sat for a few more moments of silence. “So, did you get them all ba-”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Zuko blurted out suddenly. 

Sokka looked taken aback. “Uhh...sorry what?”

Even in the dark he could see Zuko’s cheeks flush red like they often did when he felt uncomfortable. “I ...I just..um..do you...have a boyfriend?” He asked. 

“Umm..no. I don’t. If I did I wouldnt be out kissing random dudes in bars would I!” He joked, trying to ease the tension. 

Zuko didn’t laugh. “Are you...gay then?” 

“Um...bi actually.” 

“Oh.” Zuko said quietly. 

“Ummm….do you have -”  
“Mai isn’t my girlfriend.” He blurted again. 

“Oh...uh...okay.” He was going to ask if he had wifi to check how far away he was from the others but that information was also nice. 

“She used to be...but we...uh we aren’t together anymore.” 

“Oh...sorry?” Sokka said. He was very very not used to Zuko being this….vulnerable. 

“Don’t be.” He said plainly. 

They sat for a few more minutes of silence. Then Zuko stood up suddenly. “I should get back inside.” 

“Yeah, I should get back to -” But Zuko had already disappeared through the door. 

Sokka exhaled and leaned his head against the wall. Why the fuck did he always seem to end up in this situation with his damn project partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow! It ended up being like 5500 words so it will be a long one haha.


	6. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko lends Sokka his jacket, and accidentally attends a party.

**Chapter Six: The Halloween Party**

_ October 20th, 10:15am -  _

**Sokka:** Hey! Just making sure Iroh didn’t suffocate you with toast again! 

_ October 21st, 6pm -  _

**Sokka:** How did your advisement day go? 

_ 6:15pm  _

**Sokka:** Do you know if we have homework in class due thursday?

_ October 24th, 11am _

**Sokka:** Hey! Saw you weren’t in class today buddy, hope you’re not sick! Here's a photo of my notes. Sorry for the bad handwriting. 

_ October 25th, 5:20pm _

**Sokka:** Could you read my notes?? Also, I think we have a checkpoint coming up soon. Wanna meet and work on it together?

_ October 26th, 9pm _

**Sokka:** Just sent you some of my notes for our checkpoint. Hows yours going?

_ October 28th, 3:19pm  _

**Sokka:** Hope you’re okay dude! 

_ October 29th, 2am  _

**Sokka:** Zuko I know you’re busy but I really hope you’re okay. 

It was 3am on Thursday, October 30th and Sokka was laying in bed, scrolling through all his unanswered texts to Zuko over the last week and a half. Ever since their encounter behind the Jasmine Dragon Zuko hadn’t answered his texts, and hadn’t shown up to class. He and the gang had gone to the tea shop a few times, but Zuko was never working, instead some other girl had brought their drinks, and when he asked about Zuko she just said “he's not working this week.” 

He had even asked Iroh if Zuko was okay, but he had just promised Zuko was fine, and was just busy and needed some time away from things. He had also promised Sokka to make sure Zuko was working on the project which was good. He sighed and rolled onto his side again, still staring at his phone. He had class in 5 hours. He placed his phone down finally and pulled the blankets over himself, a familiar sense of dread and sadness creeping through his body.

Despite only getting a few hours of sleep, Sokka managed to make it to class with about 15 minutes to spare. That was mainly due to an argument that had broken out between Toph and Katara again waking him up at 7. Toph had taken to sleeping on their couch instead of going back to her own dorm as all the people on her floor were “insufferable airheads.” 

Their lecture took place every tuesday and thursday in one of the smaller halls on campus, so almost every seat was full most days. Sokka noticed that a late addition student had taken up Zuko’s usual spot since he hadn’t shown up for three lectures in a row. The dude, who was wearing basketball shorts and a cut off shirt in 30 degree weather, was currently drooling over the girl in the seat next to him. Sokka rolled his eyes and placed his bag in the seat next to him in hopes Zuko would show up this time. But soon Dr. Pianado flicked off the lights and plugged in his computer and he sighed. Another lecture and no Zuko. 

About 15 minutes in however, Sokka heard the back door to the lecture hall creek open and a few heads turned. Zuko was standing awkwardly, staring at the frat bro in his seat. Sokka’s heart began to beat fast and he was suddenly filled with a rush of relief and excitement. He moved his bag down to the floor and waved to Zuko, showing him the empty seat. Zuko looked like he was contemplating just turning and running out the door again, but after a moment's hesitation made his way down to sit next to Sokka. “You’re alive!” Sokka whispered happily as he sat down. 

Zuko ignored him.  _ Damn, did I do something to offend him?  _ Sokka began to clutch his pencil tighter with nerves. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked him up and down. Zuko was paler than usual, and his eyes had large purple circles underneath them like he hadn’t been sleeping well lately. His cheeks had a slight discolored pattern as well and Sokka noticed his t-shirt was incredibly wrinkled, not like his usual clothes. Dr. Piandao called a 5 minute break so he could run back and grab an artifact from his office and Sokka turned to Zuko. “Dude are you okay? I’ve been so worried!” 

Zuko looked perplexed. “Worried? Why?” 

“Ummm because you haven’t answered me for like weeks!!” 

“It was only a week and a half. Im fine.”   


“Okay dude, just as long as you’re not dead.” 

“I did most of the base information for project if that's what you’re worried about.” Zuko said, an emotionless expression set on his face.

“I don’t care about the project. I was just worried about  _ you. _ ” Sokka said, still a bit concerned. 

Zuko's stoic expression faltered, and his features seemed to soften. “Oh….well….I’m okay.”

Sokka smiled and went back to scribbling some extra information in his notes. “Do you….want to meet tomorrow to finish the checkpoint?” Zuko said, and out of the corner of his eye Sokka could see him biting his lip nervously. 

“On halloween?”

“Oh is it halloween? Sorry you probably have plans with your friends I-I can just finish it. Don’t worry about it.” Zuko looked away immediately. 

“Hey no I want to meet! My friends are going to a party at someone's house but uhh..I don’t really get along with the dude so I was planning on staying home and working anyways! Might as well have some company.” Sokka nudged Zuko, smiling. He really hoped the other couldn’t see through his lies. He had no problem whatsoever with Haru and already had his costume picked out, but he hadn’t seen Zuko in what felt like ages. 

“Oh...okay, does the library work then?”

“Yes! I'll book it after class!” 

Just then Piandao came back and they continued the rest of the lecture. As the lights clicked back on at the end and everyone began getting up, Piandao called out from the front of the class. “Sokka, could I speak to you a moment?” 

Zuko looked at him inquisitively, but Sokka just shrugged. He had no idea what this was about. He gathered his stuff and walked down to the front podium where their professor was waiting. “Whats up?” he asked nervously.  _ Was he in trouble? _

“Hi Sokka.” He smiled. “I just wanted to touch base with you, how is everything going working with Zuko?”

Sokka laughed. He had been expecting a lot worse of a question. “Oh! It's fine! We’re almost done with the checkpoint. Actually meeting tomorrow to finish it up.”

Piandao looked relieved. “That's wonderful. I’ve had him in class a few times, he's a very bright student….but usually by this time in the group projects I’ve gotten an angry request to switch partners by whoever I paired him with. He can be….a little intimidating I think.” 

Sokka smiled. “He’s just a little closed off! Nothing I can’t handle. I’d be lost without him anyways, his incessant nagging has actually gotten me to start showing up early for class.” He joked, but felt a slight pang in his chest. If all Zuko’s project partners had asked for a different partner, maybe that's why he’s been so standoffish and aggressive towards him. 

Piandao laughed. “I had noticed that. Glad to see it. Well as long as you two are fine that's all. Oh, actually, I did want to tell you, the other group doing the Edo period has...dissolved due to some academic probation scandal. Could you and Zuko take a few more sections?” he handed Sokka a piece of paper with a few words scribbled on it. 

“Sure!”

“Thank you, Sokka. Let me know if you two need any help.” 

“Will do! See you later Professor!” Sokka called, as he grabbed his bag again and walked out to the hall waving. 

As he made his way down the hall, Sokka pulled out his phone and navigated to the library website, then found the reservations page. 

**Sokka:** What time do you want to meet tomorrow? I forgot to ask! 

**Zuko - History Partner:** 7pm. I work at the tea place all day. 

**Sokka:** Okay! Got it all booked :) 

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and continued walking, assuming Zuko would just leave him on read as he always did. But when he got home, he saw a little notification from him pop up on his screen. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** sounds good. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** thanks. 

Sokka smiled.  _ Baby steps.  _ He thought to himself. 

****

Sokka had gone straight from his Friday shift at the plastics lab to the Student Union to study instead of going home. He had texted the gang group chat that he wouldn’t be at Haru’s halloween party until a lot later, but he didn’t feel like facing the onslaught of questions in person. This way he could just put them on mute and ignore their suggestive tones when they asked who he was going to be at the library with. As it grew increasingly close to 7pm, Sokka began getting nervous. He stood up and went to the bathroom and began readjusting his hair in the mirror. It was pulled back like always. He walked back to his table and began tapping his pencil absentmindedly on his book. Finally when it was almost 7, he got up and rushed to the library. He smiled as he approached the building and saw Zuko walking towards it as well. For the first time he didn’t arrive after the other. “Hey! Happy Halloween!” Sokka said excitedly as they reached the doors at the same time. 

Zuko looked at him then gave a sort of half smile. “Uh...yeah, happy halloween.” 

Sokka turned to pull open the door, but frowned. “What are you doing?” Zuko asked. 

“It won’t open.” He said, pulling again. The door was definitely locked. 

“What do you mean it wont open? Are you sure you just aren’t pulling hard enough?” Zuko asked with a bite of impatience. 

“Okay you do it Mr. Muscles if youre so strong.” Sokka said sarcastically, stepping back and gesturing for Zuko to take his place. 

He rolled his eyes and reached out to pull, but the door wouldn’t budge. “What the hell? Ahhh!” He pulled again, this time harder and definitely getting pissed off. 

Sokka saw one of the librarians appear from the shadows of the first floor and walk toward them so he placed his hand on Zuko’s arm to stop him. The woman pushed the door open a crack and looked them up and down. “Sorry kids the library is closed tonight for a campus faculty party. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

“Closed?? I thought you said you reserved a room?” Zuko turned to glare at him accusatorily. 

“I did! I swear I did!” Sokka said, looking between him and the librarian. “I got a confirmation email and everything!” 

The librarian looked at him skeptically. “Do you have the email?”

He pulled out his phone and handed it to her with the email pulled up. She looked at it and laughed, then handed it back. “You reserved the study room for next Friday, kid. Not this friday. Have a good night guys.” She said, retreating back into the library leaving Sokka outside with a very annoyed Zuko. 

“Sokka!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry!! I thought it was for this Friday….” He said guiltily. 

“Now what are we going to do?” Zuko slumped against the brick wall, looking dejected. “Our checkpoint is due tomorrow morning at 8.” 

Sokka thought for a moment, then suddenly had an idea that made his chest swell with hope. “Well...we could...go to my apartment?”

Zuko looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Well all my roommates are at this other party across town so it will be quiet and empty, and it's not too far from here! Unless you want to go to yours…” 

Zuko shook his head immediately at that question. Sokka suspected he was still reeling from the embarrassment his uncle had caused him over their dinner together. “No. Your place I guess is fine.” 

“Perfect! Then follow me!” Sokka smiled and turned around to lead Zuko in the direction of his apartment. 

They walked off campus and began making their way through the adjacent streets on the way to the apartment in silence. “What did Piandao want when he asked to see you after class?” Zuko asked after a while, a note of hesitation in his voice. 

“Oh...he ah...he wanted to see if I wanted a new partner….”Sokka said, unable to think of a lie quick enough. He felt like a sheet of ice slid over his body as soon as he said it and saw Zuko’s hurt expression in the dark. 

He looked away, black hair falling over his face. “Oh. I wanted to do the project on my own anyways. It’ll be easier without you dragging me down anyways.” He said trying to act indifferent, but Sokka could hear the hurt and resentment seeping through his clenched teeth. 

A few weeks ago Sokka would have been upset by this statement, but he was beginning to suspect Zuko’s insults were often to cover his own insecurities. So instead he just elbowed the boy and laughed. Zuko looked at him, confused and annoyed. 

“Dragging you down eh? I didn’t think I was that bad! Besides I showed up early this time!” 

“But….aren’t you getting a different group?”

“No stupid.” Sokka smiled at him. “I need your royal grumpiness to keep me humble. It's hard being this beautiful all the time.” 

Even though they were far away from the streetlight, Sokka could see a half smile forming on Zuko’s face. “Sure. Okay. I’ll remind myself to amp up the insults.” He said dryly. 

“Thank you. So kind.” Sokka laughed, then they fell quiet again. 

After another block of walking, Sokka began to shiver. He usually wasn’t ever bothered by the cold, but his lab this morning was in one of the notoriously hot buildings and he had worn a thin t-shirt and rolled jeans and hadn’t thought to go home to grab more clothes. Now that fall was ending it was always warm during the day and got freezing at night. He shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself. He could feel Zuko watching him out of the corner of his eye. They continued a few more blocks, and suddenly Zuko stopped and looked at him, biting his lip as if he was contemplating what he was about to say. 

“You good man?” Sokka asked, turning to face him with a concerned expression. 

“Do you...do you want to borrow my jacket?” Zuko said quietly. “Its just...uh...you look really cold.” 

He shrugged off his black coat and held it out, avoiding Sokka’s gaze. 

He wanted to say no, and that it was only a few more blocks so he didn’t look like a wimp but he had begun to get the idea that the other boy didn’t handle rejection very well. “Won’t you be cold?” He said instead. 

“I run hot usually.” Zuko shrugged. 

“Umm...okay, thanks dude!” He said and took the coat. 

He saw Zuko smile for a second, then frowned and he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking. They stayed quiet until they reached the lobby of Sokka’s apartment. “It's just on the fourth floor, sorry the elevator is out!” Sokka said as they rounded the corner of the staircase. 

“Its alright.” 

Sokka reached for his keys and went to put them in the door but realized it was already unlocked.  _ Thats weird  _ he though,  _ They never leave the door unlocked if nobody is home.  _ He could hear noises coming from inside and music playing, and when he pushed the door open 20 faces turned to look at him. 

“Sokka’s here!!!” Aang yelled from the couch, jumping up. 

Everyone yelled greetings to him and various versions of whats up. “I thought you said no one was home….” Zuko whispered behind him. 

“They were supposed to be gone.” Sokka whispered back, stepping in and taking off his shoes 

“Who was supposed to be gone boomerang man?” Toph asked, sideling up to them smirking. 

“You guys.” He said, annoyed. “Why is everyone here? I thought the party was at Haru’s?”

“There was a big crash downtown and the buses are all halted for the night! Hi! I’m Haru.” Haru appeared behind Toph, and he stuck his hand out to Zuko. 

Zuko looked at it, but didn’t reach out to accept. Instead he turned to look at Sokka, and he could see a mixture of annoyance and nerves swelling up. 

“Uhh this is my project partner Zuko, the library was closed so we had to come here to finish up an assignment.” Sokka explained. 

Haru nodded, but was glancing between the two curiously. “Well, thanks for loaning me your apartment buddy!” He said before going back to the crowd. 

“Hi Zuko!” Aang appeared in his place, waving excitedly to the awkward boy attempting to hide behind Sokka. 

“Umm...hi? Do I know you?” Zuko said, looking confused. 

“I’m Aang! Katara’s boyfriend! We come into your tea place a lot.”

“Katara is my sister.” Sokka whispered. 

“Oh. yeah, I think I remember you. Uhh hi.”

“Are you guys joining the party? We have lots of snacks! Katara is in the kitchen I’ll go get her!” 

“Aang we have to finish our assignments, sorry dude.” Sokka said, laughing at how excited he was to see Zuko. Aang was so friendly to everyone and Sokka appreciated it. 

“I guess we can go to my room.” He said, motioning for Zuko to follow him across the living room. 

“Don’t  _ work  _ too hard!” Toph called, placing an incriminating tone on work. 

“Shut uuuup!” Sokka sang, turning around to glare at her. 

They two made it to Sokka’s room and he shut the door, trying to drown out the sound of the party. “Sorry man I honestly had no idea they were going to be here.” 

“It's okay.” Zuko said, shifting nervously. “I'm surprised they didn't tell you.” 

“Yeah me too! Usually they message the group…..chat….oh no.” Sokka pulled out his phone and opened their chat. _ 56 unread messages.  _ He forgot he put it on mute earlier that day. 

“Well you can sit at my desk if you want, I'll just sit here.” He said, perching on his bed. 

Zuko sat awkwardly in his chair and pulled out his laptop. “Um...so…..I think we only have a few sections of basic research left.” 

The two worked for about an hour, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Who is ittttt?” Sokka called from his place on the bed. 

“It's me.” Katara's voice came through the door. “I come bearing snacks.” 

“Ooh! Come in!” 

She opened the door, and he saw a momentary scowl cross her face as she looked at Zuko. “Thought you might be hungry.” she said, placing a bowl of food down on the end of his bed. 

“Yes! So hungry.” Sokka said, lunging for it. “You are the best Katara I love you.” 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Love you too idiot. Let me know if you need anything else.” She smiled and shut the door. 

“Do you want any food?” Sokka asked, mouth already full of cheese. 

Zuko shook his head. He had a strange expression on his face. “You and your sister seem close.” He said after a moment. 

“Yeah! Katara is the best.” He said, picking up another cracker. 

Suddenly Sokka remembered the unbearable tension and anger he had seen between Zuko and his sister the night at the club, and Zuko’s tearful face in the street afterwards and he felt a pang of guilt. “Must be nice.” Zuko said, turning away. 

“Yeah...after our mom died we both kind of had to look after each other for a while. My dad was in rough shape so we were all each other had. Brought us a lot closer.” He said, watching Zuko carefully. 

The other paused for a moment, looking down at his lap. “My mom died too,” He said quietly. 

_ This poor kid doesn’t get a break.  _ Sokka thought sadly. “An unfortunate shared experience I guess.” Sokka laughed nervously, trying to break the tension. 

He saw a half smile curl at Zuko’s lips. 

“Oh! I forgot to mention, Piandao wants us to add a few more subtopics to the presentation.” He said, rummaging in his bag to pull out the paper he got yesterday. 

Zuko looked up. “What are they?”

“Umm...lets see….Kano School...the treaty of Nerchinsk and the impact for Japan, nishiki-e, and…...shunga and  nanshoku prints?” (A/N: I just had a lecture about shunga and nanshoku for my actual Japanese Art History class and thought it would be hilarious to include them). 

Sokka looked up and saw Zuko’s face was about as red as he had ever seen it. “What?!” He practically shouted. 

“What do you mean what? I didn’t think it was that much….” 

“Why does he want us to do those...those prints? Why can’t we just do different Edo prints?!” Zuko looked like he was about to combust. 

“What's the deal with those prints? I can probably just throw a few specific ones down right now and be done-”

“No!” Zuko cut him off. “I mean...don’t! He can't just throw new stuff at us….”

“Its fine! Here I’ll do it now!”  _ Why is he reacting so much about this.  _

Zuko suddenly lunged forward but Sokka had already typed the words into google and suddenly his face felt very hot.  _ Nanshoku, literally translated to male colors, has the added context of sexual pleasure in China and Japan in regards to homosexuality.  _ The sentence stared back at Sokka from his screen and he suddenly was very, very aware of how close Zuko was at the moment. The photo accompanying the wikipedia article was of a Japanese print featuring a man on his hands and knees, ass exposed while another man with a huge dick licked his fingers behind him. 

Zuko reached over and slammed Sokka’s laptop lid shut, face almost the same color as his scar. Sokka laughed nervously. “Oh man, no wonder all the french impressionists were so obsessed with Edo prints.” 

Zuko didn’t respond. Sokka was still way to aware of his proximity, and the fact that he could smell the scent of sandalwood and campfire again, and the way Zuko’s shirt hung off his frame, and….. _ nope nooooo no no not going there.  _ “Umm. I can just do this part on my own later.” Sokka said, trying to break the tension and pull his thoughts away from the fact that Zuko was on his bed right now and they had both just seen 1800s gay erotica. 

Zuko got up and walked back to his desk, still avoiding eye contact. “We need to research the Tokaido road as well.” He said, leaning over his computer. 

They worked in silence until about 11pm when they finally submitted the document. Sokka flopped back onto his bed and sighed. “Feels nice to have another checkpoint under our belts!”

Zuko nodded and started to pack up his stuff. “Yeah...I should...probably get going so you can go join your party.” 

Sokka propped himself up on his elbows and cocked his head slightly. “You could join if you want?”

“What? No I don’t want to intrude I-”   


“Come on! Everyone here always gets insanely drunk and annoying, it’ll be a lifesaver to have someone sober with meeee.” Sokka whined. 

Zuko bit his lip, his infamous signal he was internally wrestling with a decision. 

“Please Zuko? Besides, it's starting to rain outside. Just stay until after it calms down?” 

Zuko glanced out the window into the dark, then shrugged. “Okay...uh...if you’re sure I won’t be imposing…” 

“No! Not at all!” Sokka leaped up and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room. 

The others were all gathered around in the living room, a few people on laptops and the rest on their phones playing among us. About half the people had left and now it was just Suki, Toph, Katara, Haru, Aang and a few others. 

“Hi guys!! We’re playing among us! Wanna join?” Aang was in the armchair near the door sitting with Katara, both had their backs against one arm and were facing each other, legs intertwined. 

“Sure!” Sokka said, plopping down on the couch and scouting over to make room for the increasingly awkward Zuko. 

“I don’t know what that is….” Zuko said, glancing around and rubbing his elbow nervously. 

Sokka noticed he kept moving his hair further and further in front of his scar. “It's a game! You can play it on your phone or on the computer, I have it on my computer! We can be a team.” Sokka smiled and patted the seat next to him. 

Zuko sat down, still looking nervous. “Do you want a drink Zuko?” Aang asked, standing up.

Sokka smiled at him gratefully. He was glad Aang was trying to make Zuko feel included. “Umm...I’m okay.” Zuko said. 

“I'll get you one anyways in case you change your mind!” And he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Sokka ran back into his room and grabbed his laptop, and when he came back he saw Toph had pounced and was sitting in his spot, next to an extremely uncomfortable and socially awkward looking Zuko. “So you and snoozles are  _ just  _ friends??” She asked, nudging him. 

“I uh...yeah why what else would we-”

“Toph!” Sokka shoved her to the ground and jumped back in his spot, glaring at her. 

She rolled her eyes and went back to her own spot on the floor. “Sorry she just likes to antagonize everyone.”

“Here you go!” Aang materialized next to Zuko and handed him a glass with a dark red liquid in it. 

“Umm...thanks…..?” Zuko paused for a second, forgetting aang's name. 

“Aang! Katara’s boyfriend” 

“Right, Aang, Katara’s boyfriend.” Zuko bit his lip nervously and sunk back into the couch. 

As Sokka opened his computer and began to bring up the game, Suki returned from the kitchen and added onto the group on the couch, causing Zuko to press against Sokka. His heart began to beat faster at the contact.  _ Its just because he doesn’t like being close to strangers.  _ Sokka reminded himself, but he saw Suki glance at him and smirk. 

“Okay so, you get to play as these little dudes, and one person is the imposter, then you run around and do tasks while you try not to die. The imposter tries to kill people and you have to figure out who it is.” Sokka explained quickly. 

Zuko nodded, eyes fixed on the screen. “Do you want me to go first so you can watch?”

Zuko nodded again and Sokka laughed. “Okay.” 

The gang all started playing, and Sokka began moving around. He was a crewmate, so he just went about doing his tasks, trying to quietly explain to Zuko as he went. Zuko sat back and nodded diligently, taking a drink every once in a while. The game began to get intense, as the first body was found and Toph accused Katara and Aang of working together to cheat, But they came to no conclusion and kept playing. The next round lasted a lot longer and Sokka began to get invested. 

Suddenly he felt Zuko begin to tense next to him and he glanced over. His face was extremely pale and he looked like he was about to throw up. “Zuko are you okay??” His attention shifted immediately with concern. 

Everyone paused and looked up at Zuko. “Yeah...fine..” He said weakly. “Um...whats...whats in this drink?” 

“Its a punch Katara made.” Aang responded. “I think its...uh… cranberry juice…...ginger beer, orange juice….and…..whats the alcohol again?”

“Red wine?” Zuko said, leaning over slightly. 

“Yeah! How did you know?”

“Umm..I'm allergic to red wine.” 

“Oh my god Zuko are you okay? Do we need to take you to the hospital?” Sokka immediately began to panic and pushed his laptop away. 

Zuko shook his head and covered his mouth, his skin was starting to turn red and rashy. “Where's your bathroom?” He choked out. 

“Down the hall at the en-” 

Zuko immediately jumped up and raced off.  _ Shit.  _ Sokka thought, watching him run off.  _ I finally get the guy I like to hang out with me and I fucking poison him.  _

“Is he going to be okay?” Aang said after a few minutes.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go check on him.” Sokka said, getting up and walking away. 

He walked towards the bathroom door, and heard Zuko wretching as he got closer. “Zuko? Do you need anything?” He asked hesitantly. 

He was met with silence. “Ill go get you some water…” Sokka said, feeling extremely guilty. 

A few moments later he returned and knocked on the door again. There was a pause, and then the door opened slightly. Sokka came in and saw Zuko sitting on his knees on the floor shaking. “Im so sorry Zuko I-”

“Its fine.” He said, grabbing the water and drinking. “I’ll be okay. I should go, sorry.” 

He began to stand up but was still shaking. Sokka grabbed his arm to stabilize him. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” He laughed. “And besides, I don’t think its such a good idea for you to go right now, why don’t we just sit here for a bit.” 

Zuko agreed and the two sat back down on the floor. “So...uh...have you always been allergic to red wine?” Sokka asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh. That must be annoying.” 

“Only when idiots try to poison me with it.” 

Another pang of guilt entered Sokka’s stomach. “I’m sorry I really am I-” He broke off when he saw a smile slowly creeping onto Zuko’s face. “Hey! I’m not an idiot!” 

Zuko laughed and bit his lip again, trying to stop his smile from growing. Sokka’s heart felt like it was exploding into a thousand pieces in joy. He had never actually heard Zuko laugh, and had only seen him that one time from the bus. “I can’t believe you actually know how to laugh.” He teased.

“I laugh!” Zuko said defensively. 

“I’ve never heard you laugh!” 

“Maybe you’re just not as funny as you think.” 

“Oh ouch! He's on fire tonight” Sokka chuckled. 

The two sat on the floor for the next half hour, lost in conversation. Sokka didn’t think he’d ever been as happy as he was right now the entire semester. 

“I think I’m okay now.” Zuko said, slowly getting to his feet. “I don’t want to keep you any longer.” 

The two walked out of the bathroom and Sokka checked his phone as they did. It was about midnight. When they got out, most people had left or gone back to their rooms. Haru was laying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He raised his head as the two of them entered. “Hey guys! Sokka the buses are still out to downtown and it's still raining so I’m sleeping here man.” 

“Okay sounds good!” He called, then turned to Zuko. “If the buses are still down I’m not sure if you should walk all the way back home.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ve done it before.” Zuko said, still wavering on his feet. 

“Yeah but you still look kind of sick, I don’t want you getting jumped or anything.” 

“I’ll be okay trust me I don’t want to bother you anymore anyways.” 

“You’re not bothering me! You’re bothering me more by not accepting my hospitality.” Sokka joked. 

“I’m okay really, besides, someones already on the couch. It's fine.”

Sokka shook his head. “You can sleep in my bed, I have a sleeping bag.”

“No Sokka-”

“Look I’m stubborn and annoying haven’t you discovered this already? Please? As repayment for causing you to vomit for 20 minutes straight.” 

“It wasn’t 20 minutes…”

“Whatever! Please just stay Zuko?” Sokka begged.

“Fine.” he sighed, looking too tired to continue arguing. 

Sokka smiled and led him to his room, heart increasing in speed.  _ Zuko was staying in his room.  _ Not for the reasons Sokka would like...but still. “Do you want pajamas or a toothbrush or anything?” He asked, grabbing his sleeping bag out of the closet. 

Zuko shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Im okay.” 

“Alright, sounds good.” Sokka rolled out his sleeping bag then killed the lights and layed down. 

He saw Zuko lay down after a moment, Ontop of the covers. Like a weirdo. Sokka rolled over and smiled to himself. Tonight felt like a wild crazy dream. Zuko had been surprisingly friendly, and he had even made him laugh. He hoped he could make him laugh more often. He flipped back over after about 15 minutes, and saw Zuko laying on his side, facing away. His side was slowly raising and lowering slowly. Sokka smiled to himself.  _ Now lets just hope I don’t fuck this up….. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer than usual so I ended up cutting it off earlier than I planned haha. I hope you guys like it!! :)


	7. Iroh the Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iroh forces his nephew to spend time with the gang.

Sokka woke up in the middle of the night to a strange gasping noise. He rolled over, disoriented for a second, then sat up, rubbing his eyes. Zuko was sitting straight up in his bed, breathing like he had just run a marathon. “You good dude?” Sokka said gruffly. 

Zuko jumped and looked over at him. “Yeah….fine...just a bad dream.” 

Sokka expected him to lay back down and go back to sleep, but instead he just leaned forward and let his head drop to his knees. Sokka glanced over at the clock on his desk.  _ 4:45am.  _ He stood up and stumbled over to his bed then sat down, giving Zuko a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look rough.”

Zuko didn’t answer. Sokka shifted awkwardly for a second, then tentatively reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “You can talk about it if you want.” 

Zuko tensed under his touch and he half expected him to throw his arm off and growl at him. But instead he stayed still. “It was...just about my mother.” 

“Oh.” Sokka replied, looking sad. “I get it. I have those dreams too.” 

Ever since his mother died, both he and Katara had been plagued with nightmares. He thought back to when they had first lost her, and how he would go into Katara’s room every time he had a bad dream and lay next to her and cry. They would stay together, telling funny stories about their mom, sad ones, and reminiscing about their family gatherings before everything had happened. His heart felt like breaking as he realized Zuko probably never had that. If his sister was anything to go off of, Zuko definitely didn’t have that type of comfort when his mom died. “I can’t imagine how hard it must have been. I don’t know what I would have done without Katara.” He admitted.

Zuko held his knees tighter and Sokka could hear him sniff slightly. “Last week was the anniversary of her death.” 

“Is that why you didn’t show up to class?”

Zuko took a long pause, and Sokka could tell he was trying to hide his tears. “Yes. Sorry. I just….couldnt.” 

“It’s okay. My mom died in March, so that time is always difficult for me too. Last year I barely left my bed for a week. Suki had to bring me food.” 

Zuko nodded, and they sat like that for a few minutes. Sokka’s hand awkwardly placed on Zuko’s arm, Zuko curled into a ball. “You should try and get some more sleep. You've been looking really tired recently.” Sokka suggested, softly, unsure of what exactly to say to him. 

Zuko nodded again, and pulled away to lay down again, hiding his face in the blankets. “Sorry I woke you up.” 

“No dude, it's fine. Like I said, I totally get it. Dead mom and all.” He said, laughing awkwardly to try and diffuse the situation. “Do you….do you want me to stay?”

Zuko stayed silent. Sokka wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, so he hesitantly scooted up on the other side of his bed and layed down. They lay there for about half an hour, and Zuko finally drifted off. Sokka on the other hand stayed away. He tried to will himself to sleep but his mind was occupied with thoughts of the boy lying a foot away from him….in his bed. Suddenly he felt Zuko shaking again, and heard his breathing start to get heavy. Quietly he leaned over and placed a hand on Zuko’s waist without thinking about it to try and calm him. He stilled, and his breathing slowed again. Sokka shifted nervously and tried to move his arm, but Zuko started shaking again. Reluctantly, mainly because he didn’t want Zuko to wake up to Sokka spooning him, Sokka turned on his side and snaked his arm around Zuko’s waist. He felt Zuko relax under his arm, and his breathing slowed more. He kept about a foot in between them, which caused his arm to start aching, but eventually, Sokka drifted off. 

Sokka woke up about 2 hours later just as the sun was about to rise. He woke up because he was starting to sweat profusely and raised his head, opening his eyes,  _ Fuck.  _ He had gone to sleep as far away from Zuko as possible, but in the night Zuko must have accidentally rolled closer without realizing it. Sokka was still where he had laid down, but Zuko had somehow scooted backwards and had his back pressed against Sokka.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _ Quietly he peeked over to see if the other boy was still asleep. Luckily he was. He was pretty sure Zuko would die of embarrassment and never speak to him again if he found out they had spooned in their sleep.  _ I should really move my arm…. _ Sokka thought. But he really, really didn't want to. Zuko was laying so peacefully, pressed against Sokka, hips slightly turned towards him with Sokka’s arm nestled just above his hip bones and dangling down against his stomach. Sokka wanted nothing more than to pull him close and run his hand under his shirt, but instead he quietly lifted his arm and rolled away. As he stood up from the bed, Zuko made a noise and rolled over, opening his eyes. “What time is it?” He whispered. 

_ Fuck. His morning voice is so sexy.  _ “Uhh….6:30am” He said, glancing at the clock. The sun was a little higher now and they could see the orange misty haze out the window. 

Zuko nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes, then stared at Sokka. 

He cocked his head. “Uhh...can I help you…..?” 

Zuko blushed and looked away. “Sorry I’ve just never seen you with your hair down.” 

Sokka ran his fingers through his hair and realized his hair tie must have come loose when he was sleeping. “Oh” he laughed nervously. “Yeah I almost never have it down. Can you actually pass me a hair tie.” He motioned to his stack on his desk. 

Zuko stood up and grabbed one, then handed it to him and grabbed his phone off the desk as well. “Do you want any breakfast? We have lots of cereal Aang is obsesse-”

“Fuck!” Zuko practically shouted, making Sokka jump. “Sorry, I have to go, my uncle is freaking out. Crap I forgot to text him I was staying here last night sorry Sokka I really have to go Ill see you later.” He said running out of the room and grabbing his bag and shoes on the way out. 

“See you….later…..” Sokka called weakly to the door swinging shut behind him. He slumped back onto his bed and held his head in his hands. 

So much for not getting a crush. He was pretty sure it was past a little infatuation and reaching full blown obsession now. He felt like he could still feel the warm feeling of Zuko’s skin against his, and craved more. Sokka groaned and fell back against his bed, rolling onto his side. It was only 6:30, might as well go back to sleep instead of festering over the fact he couldn't stop thinking about cuddling a straight dude.  _ But….Zuko had also been the one to close the gap….thats not really something straight guys do….. _ He shook his head.  _ Things you do in your sleep don’t count. _ He thought harshly. At least Zuko had left early enough he didn’t have to endure his roommates teasing about having him stay over in his room. 

****

The next few days passed uneventfully. The gang were all busy with work, and most of the time Sokka didn’t even see any of his friends. Aang was picking up extra shifts at the humane society, Toph had taken up a job as a lab worker in one of the geology labs, Suki was busy helping prepare for a martial arts tournament coming up soon, and Katara had been spending all her time at the lake doing lab work before it froze over for the semester. Sokka had been spending most of his time cooped up in his own labs, so it was nice to have a weekend of light homework. His professor had moved their project deadline back a week due to an unforeseen illness, so he was free to stay home this weekend. He hadn’t talked to Zuko much since the night he stayed over, but when Sokka texted him to congratulate him on another 100% on their project, he had responded with a “good.” which was more than last time. 

He rolled out of bed around 11am Friday morning and shuffled into the kitchen to grab breakfast. Katara, Suki, and Toph were all gathered around the table. “Morning” he yawned. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Suki said, handing him a cup of coffee. 

“Before noon. A new record.” Toph quipped, 

“Don’t you have class in half an hour Sokka?” Katara asked in her motherly fashion. 

“Canceled.” He said. Those emails were the best things to wake up to. 

“Oh, so are you done for the weekend?” She asked.

“Yep!” 

“That's nice! I still have an essay to turn in tonight. Aang and I were thinking if you guys aren’t busy tomorrow we could play some more games.” She said, looking around the kitchen.

“Want to get clobbered in among us again?” Toph laughed. 

Katara frowned. “You only won three times! I don’t think clobbered is the right word.”

Toph rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Besides, we only have 5 people. That's not as fun.”

“I can ask one of the other martial arts club girls!” Suki chimed in. 

“And I can ask Haru, then we’ll have….7!” Katara said.

“I can ask Zuko!” 

Katara’s face suddenly clouded over. “Why?” She asked, annoyed. 

“What? Zuko’s nice! …..when he wants to be….”

“I just don’t get a good vibe from him. He seems like trouble.” She said, crossing her arms again. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “You say that about everything. You said that when I met Suki too! And now she's one of us.”

“Well I was right about you two dating! It didn’t work out and you got your heartbroken.” 

Suki shifted uncomfortably. They had broken up over two years ago but it was still uncomfortable once in a while. Sokka knew she felt a little guilty about it, even though it wasn’t her fault. He rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t say  _ heartbroken.” _

“Well you got hurt!” 

“Yeah but I learned to love again Katara, and we got Suki as a roommate! So it all worked out.” 

“I think we should give Zuko a chance, Katara. Aang seems to like him.” Suki chimed in. 

Sokka shot her a grateful look. Katara still looked disgruntled but shrugged. “Fine. but if he does anything to hurt you I'm saying I told you so!” 

“Okay fine you reserve the I told you so right.” Sokka rolled his eyes again and retreated to his room with the coffee. 

**Sokka:** Hey dude! The gang and I are playing among us again tomorrow, and since you never got to play on account of getting sick and all I thought you’d like to join us!

He texted Zuko, then set his phone down to work, trying to ignore the anxiety creeping up through his limbs. The reply came quicker than he expected. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Can’t. I work all day saturday. 

Sokka’s heart sank in disappointment. Of course he was busy. He turned back to his work and threw his phone onto his bed. 

About 3 hours later another text came in, this time from Aang.

**Aang:** Hey! I just put an order in at the Jasmine dragon for some cookies for tomorrow, but my boss asked me to stay longer ): I won’t be off until after they close. Can you pick them up for me pleaseeeee? :) :) 

**Sokka:** That's all the way across town! I'm not going down there just for cookies! 

**Aang:** Pleaseeeeee I'll buy you more!! Just for you!! 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

**Aang:** also i forgot my bus pass…...so now you have to come down :) 

**Sokka:** Fine. I’ll leave in an hour. 

**Aang:** :) :) 

Sokka finished up what he was working on, then went to retrieve Aang’s bus pass from the table next to the door and headed out into the cold begrudgingly. The bus took less time than he expected, with it being Friday and all, and he arrived at the Jasmine Dragon about an hour before closing. He spotted Zuko at a table of girls, passing out drinks. He felt a pang of jealousy when he saw one of the girls giggle and smile flirtatiously at him. He turned his head away and headed to the counter where Iroh was taking orders. 

“Sokka!” His booming voice called out. 

“Hi Iroh!” 

“How are you today?” He asked, smiling jovially. 

“Great! Class was cancelled which is nice. Uh Aang sent me to pick up an order for him?” 

“Hmmm…” Iroh frowned and checked the computer. “I don’t see one here….are you sure it was for today?” 

Sokka sighed, It was just his luck Aang had forgotten to actually place the order. “He said today.” 

Iroh checked again. “Sorry, no order Sokka!” 

He sighed again. “That's alright, we can eat something else for our game day tomorrow.” 

“Game day you say?” Iroh asked, and Sokka swore he saw a mischievous twinkle flash in his eye. “Sounds like a fun time!” 

“Yeah, hopefully! I asked Zuko to come but he said he had to work.” 

“Oh well that's no problem! One of the perks of being the owner is getting complete control of schedules! Which means I can let a certain employee go for an afternoon of games with a friend!”

“Oh no that's okay I don’t want to put you in an imposition- besides, I’m sure Zuko doesn’t even want to play games - “   


“Nonsense.” Iroh cut him off. This family had a tendency of doing that he noticed. “He couldn’t stop talking about the last time you had him over.” He smiled. “Even though you did keep him all night from me!” He laughed as Sokka flushed pink. 

“Err..sorry about that…..” 

“Zuko!” He called, voice booming across the room. 

Zuko looked up and wandered over to the counter, eyes glancing over at Sokka. “Yes uncle?”

“You didn’t tell me your friends were having a game night tomorrow!” 

Now it was Zuko’s turn to flush and glare at Sokka. “They’re not my friends. And it doesn't matter I said I would work here all day. “

Iroh waved dismissively. “Nonsense. Go have fun! Jin will be tomorrow also.”

“Uncle I can’t leave you short staffed.” He argued. 

“I’ll be fine nephew. Besides, it seems I just found your friend's order in the computer. I must have overlooked it! Zuko you will have to take it over to them anyways tomorrow, so you will be doing me a favor!” He laughed. 

Sokka suddenly had the sneaking suspicion he had in fact seen Aang’s order and purposely forgotten to fill it. “Fine. I’ll go.” Zuko walked off in a huff, as if being invited to play games with friends was the worst thing imaginable. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Such a drama queen!” He joked. 

Iroh smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry son, I’ll make sure he goes and brings the cookies! Just don’t keep him out  _ all  _ night.” he winked. 

“Uhh...I won’t. Promise.” He said, uncomfortably. “Umm….thanks for the help?” 

He honestly wasn’t sure if he meant the cookies or Zuko at this point. Iroh just laughed again and waved as he moved on to a customer who had appeared behind Sokka. He shrugged and started to make his way out of the cafe, but paused at the door, glancing back at Zuko. He was stacking dirty cups by the counter, but this time he had a slight smile across his face. Sokka felt a warm feeling wash over him and he stepped out into the street. Maybe Aang making him come all the way down here hadn’t been the worst thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love matchmaker Iroh lol. Thanks everyone for all the nice comments! It always makes my day reading them :) I'm back to school this week so my update rate might slow down a little but I promise it will be no longer than 2-3 days in between chapters!


	8. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka is a drunken idiot. Again. And Zuko is incapable of expressing his emotions.

“So you guys just have bathroom parties without me every morning?!” Sokka had dragged himself out of bed at 9am this morning and shuffled his way down the hall to see Katara and Suki both in the bathroom. 

They both turned around to look at him. Suki was pulling her hair up into a half ponytail, and Katara had a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. “No you just never wake up early enough. We’re already ready by the time you get up.” Katara said, leaning around Suki to spit in the sink. 

“Why are you awake so early on a Saturday?” Suki asked, securing her hair with an elastic. 

Sokka shrugged and rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Trying to be awake for playing games so Toph doesn’t win all of them.” 

He shuffled past them and began riffling the drawer for a comb. “Yeah sure Sokka.” Suki rolled her eyes at him and Katara just looked annoyed. 

“I take it that means Zuko’s coming?” She said curtly. 

“Uh..yeah.” Sokka nervously began to brush his hair back. “Please just be nice Katara. He hasn’t given you any reason to distrust him!” 

Katara leaned back against the wall. “Fine I’ll be nice. And it's not what he has done that worries me, it's what he's going to do. I don’t want you to get hurt again.” 

Suki shifted awkwardly between them then cleared her throat. “Uhh I think I’ll go….look for the games.” and she slipped between them and started making her way down the hall. 

“Suki!” Sokka called, shooting a glare at his sister as he pushed past and chased after the other roommate. “Hey, Suki wait.” 

She turned around, looking hesitant. “Look I’m sorry Katara keeps bringing that up recently. I don’t blame you for anything, you know that right?” 

Suki looked down. “I know, I just still feel bad about it.” 

Sokka smiled and reached out to touch her arm. “You can’t help who you are. You know I understand that. Besides you coming out as gay helped me realize I was bi.” 

She smiled again and looked up at him. “I like Zuko. I think he likes you too.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. He tolerates me.” 

“I think he just isn’t used to someone not being afraid of his abrasive nature. Just be patient.” 

“Right. Patient. Thats something Im good at…..” 

They both laughed and then Suki continued her way back to her room and Sokka went back to the bathroom. Katara had disappeared back into her room while Suki and Sokka were talking, so Sokka shut the door and got in the shower. He took longer than usual today, and when he got out and began to dry off, he checked his phone and saw he had a message from Zuko.

**Zuko - History Partner:** what time should I bring the order.

Sokka smiled to himself at how Zuko didn’t want to admit he was coming over for fun.

**Sokka:** 2pm :) What did Aang order?

**Zuko - History Partner:** chai tea cookies, and assortment of muffins. 

**Sokka:** awesome! Can’t wait! Bring your game face. We have to beat Toph!!

Sokka grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then walked off to his room to get dressed. He pulled some black jeans and a medium blue t-shirt with white trim that he tucked into his pants. Next he began rummaging in his dresser drawer until he found the little glass bottle of cologne he was looking for. His dad had given it to him last year for christmas, and Sokka had no idea what the brand was but it looked fancy and smelled nice so he only used it for special occasions. 

“Ugh what is that  _ smell. _ ” Toph had arrived and as soon as Sokka walked out she wrinkled her nose. “Are you wearing  _ cologne  _ Sokka.” 

“Yeah, whats it to ya.” Sokka plopped down on the couch right next to her and leaned in. “It smells good!”

Toph pretended to gag and shoved him away from her. “You’re going to suffocate me trying to impress sparky.” 

“Sparky?” Sokka asked, getting up from the floor. 

“My new name for your lover boy.”

“Why sparky.” 

“Because ‘ _ when we’re together, sparks fly’ _ ” she giggled.

Sokka turned red and glared at her. “Shut up!!” 

Toph had overheard Sokka talking to himself in the mirror about Zuko a few days ago and had been relentlessly teasing him since. “Never!” She yelled and jumped up as he lunged for her. 

“I’m going to end you!” He yelled, running after her. 

“Why is Sokka chasing Toph?” Katara and Aang had just entered from Katara’s room since it was almost 2. 

Suki shrugged and suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Must be Haru!” She said and stepped over the two fighting on the ground. 

Sokka now had Toph pinned but she was wildly kicking and thrashing to throw him off. “Get off of me Oaf!” She yelled 

“No! Not until you say it!”

“Say what?”

“Say that I am NOT in love with - Zuko!!” Sokka looked up just in time to see Zuko standing in the doorway awkwardly. 

Toph stilled, trying to figure out what just happened, then burst into laughter when she realized. 

Sokka leaped off her and brushed his shirt down. “Uh….hey.” Zuko said, looking very confused. 

He wasn’t wearing is usually black jeans and black t shirt. Instead, he was wearing a red long sleeve turtle neck with a burgundy button up shirt over it tucked into nicer black jeans. “Zuko’s here!” Aang called, bouncing forward. “And he brought food!” 

Zuko held out the box he was holding and Aang grabbed it immediately and brought it to the table. “What's in that one Zuko?” Aang asked, pointing to the second little box Zuko held. “I don’t remember ordering anything else?”

Zuko flushed and looked down. “Oh uh...here I made these.” He said and shoved them aggressively into Suki’s hands. 

She bit back a smile at his awkwardness and opened the box. “Oh manju! I love these. Thanks Zuko!” 

“Hey man! Welcome back!” Sokka said, hoping Zuko didn’t question the raucous scene he had walked in on. “We’re about ready to play, I thought maybe since you haven’t played before we could team up!”

Zuko shrugged and followed Sokka. After a few minutes the others showed up and everyone gathered around the TV area. Since there was ten people and only two chairs and a couch, they had to squeeze together in an odd formation to prevent people from seeing the others screens. Sokka and Zuko were on the end of the couch, turned away from Haru and toph who were on the other end. Zuko sat on the arm with his legs awkwardly positioned next to Sokka. He created a game and then sent the game code. “You have to come closer Zuko if you want me to explain things to you.” He laughed, looking up at the other. 

Zuko blushed. “There's not really room.” 

“Come on! We can squeeze.” Sokka scooted over and reluctantly Zuko slid down next to him and they began to play. 

“So we’re just crew this game, so we have to do these little tasks and try and not get killed.” 

They played for a few minutes in silence. “Ugh, I hate having to go all the way across the rooms when I forget a task” Sokka muttered, moving his character through the halls. 

“Why don’t you just use those little boxes Katara used.” Zuko asked, pointing to a small gray vent in the corner of the room Sokka was in. 

“Wait what?”

“Yeah she just popped into one a bit ago and disappeared. I assumed they were like some transportation stuff.” he shrugged. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Zuko why didn’t you say anything! That means she's the imposter.”

  
“Why's that?” 

Before he could answer a notification popped up on the screen saying a body had been found. “ZUKO SAW KATARA VENT!” Sokka yelled as soon as he saw it. 

“What?! I did not!” She glared at Zuko and he shrunk back into Sokka’s side. 

“Sorry” he winced. 

“Yes you did!”

“You didn’t even see it and you were the one playing!” 

“I trust what Zuko saw! Vote Katara OUT!” He stuck his tongue out at her sister. 

“Seriously? You guys are going to believe  _ him  _ over me?” Katara crossed her arms. 

He felt Zuko tense beside him and he shot a look at Katara. She gave him a confused look then suddenly realized. He knew she hadn’t meant it like that, but he could tell Zuko was definitely affected by the comment. 

“Hey I trust Zuko! If his among us skills are as good as his baking skills I think even Toph might go down this round!” Suki smiled from the chair, one of Zuko’s pastries in her hand. 

Sokka smiled gratefully at her. “Down with the sugar queen!” Toph yelled. 

They all cast their votes, and Katara slumped back in her seat when she was ejected and the words “Katara was the imposter” floated across the screen. “Yay Zuko!” Aang cheered and Katara elbowed him, but smiled. 

They played a few more rounds and after two wins in a row from Toph, Sokka turned to Zuko. “Do you wanna control it this time? I’ll be here to help.”

He looked hesitant but took the computer from Sokka. “Alright, I’m tagging Zuko in this round so watch out!” Sokka joked. 

“Just remember sparky boy, I hear EVERYTHING.” Toph tapped her auditory headset she used to get narration. 

“Sparky boy?” He asked, looking at Sokka for an explanation. 

Sokka tried to pretend his cheeks weren’t glowing red and he glared at Toph. “She just makes up stupid nicknames for people  _ ignore her.”  _ He hissed, glaring at Toph. 

Sokka started the game and winced when he saw the words  _ Imposter  _ flash across the screen. Imposter on Zuko’s first round. Uh oh. Zuko got stuck a few times in the first room, but eventually made it out and began wandering around. Suddenly the screen flashed red and Zuko looked confused. “What did I just do?” 

“You sabotaged something, so now they’re all going to come fix it” Sokka whispered back. “Go this way.” He gently reached across Zuko’s chest and moved the track pad for him. 

He wandered into a different room and saw two different people doing tasks. “So then to kill them, you just walk over and press this button.” Sokka whispered. 

Zuko shivered suddenly as Sokka’s breath tickled his neck. “ah...Sorry” Sokka pulled back slightly. 

“Its fine. What does this button do?” He hovered over the report a body button and then clicked it. 

“Nooo” Sokka whispered, laughing slightly. 

“Who died?” 

“Me and Suki.” Aang said.

“Where was everyone?” Haru asked.

“I saw Toph leaving the room as I went in.” Zuko said hesitantly. 

“What?? LIES! I did NOT.” She whirled towards him glaring.  _ Damn. Gutsy move accusing Toph.  _

Zuko looked at her straight faced. “Is that bad?” He asked, innocently. 

Sokka grinned. “Yeah it means she probably killed them.” Katara said. 

“I. Did. NOT! I bet it's Zuko! Sokka is trying to use him to get back at me for beating his ass last round.” 

“Zuko doesn’t even know what he’s doing Toph why would he lie about that.” Haru said, rolling his eyes. 

“I could have been mistaken….” Zuko said, biting his lip.  __

“Ugh just skip this round.” Katara muttered. 

They played a few more minutes and Zuko managed to kill both the girls from martial arts club before the next meeting. 

“Okay it has to be Toph. Zuko got locked in one of the rooms and that’d be dumb to do as the imposter.” Katara said. 

Sokka laughed to himself. Zuko’s accidental button pressing had paid off. “It's NOT me!!” She yelled. “It's OBVIOUSLY Zuko and Sokka working together!” 

“Sokka isn’t smart enough to help me with strategy. He’s a useless teacher.” Zuko said plainly. 

“Hey!” Sokka elbowed him nearly knocking him off the couch, but he saw a small coy smile playing at the edge of his lips. 

“Okay so we agree. Toph is out.” Haru and Katara were the only ones left. 

They all voted for Toph, and when it was revealed she was not in fact the imposter she threw her headset down and glared at them. “I TOLD YOU.” 

“What? Then who’s the imposter.” 

They all looked between each other and Zuko shrugged as he made his character walk over to Haru and kill him. 

“ZUKO?!” Katara shouted.

Sokka cheered as the victory screen popped up. “Not too bad buddy! I guess I really WAS a great teacher.” 

“Or the game just isn’t that hard.” Zuko said dryly. 

Suki giggled. “Well played newbie.” Toph said, still glaring at him. “I see I may finally have a worthy opponent.” 

Sokka really didn’t plan on getting drunk that night. Especially after the catastrophic night at the club where he embarrassed himself in front of Zuko. He only had one or two drinks, but what he didn’t realize was Suki and Toph had been pouring alcohol into his cup everytime he set it on the side table behind him, and he was now very, very inebriated. “Noooo aha don’t be grumpy you’re too sexy.” Sokka laughed hysterically as Zuko’s face turned bright red. 

“I regret asking you what a fuck boy was now. That was possibly one of the worst things I’ve ever experienced.” Zuko said, frowning. 

“Is Sokka doing his fuck boy impression again.” Suki came out of her room to grab more food. 

The gang had dispersed and Suki had disappeared back to her room with one of the martial arts girls. Now it was just Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka left in the livingroom. Haru and the other girl had gone home. “Yes.” Zuko said, glaring at the very drunk Sokka on the couch next to him. 

Sokka giggled again and slumped against Zuko’s side. “Ahh don’t pretend that I’m not hilarious.” 

The night wore on and soon it was just the two of them left in the living room. “Zuuukoooo.” 

“What?” Zuko looked up from the game he was putting away. 

“Zukooooo. Come here.” Sokka giggled and beckoned the other closer. “I have a secret.” 

Zuko put down the game and scooted closer slightly. “What is it? That you apparently can’t handle alcohol?” 

“Nooooo that's mean!!” Sokka crossed his arms and glared at Zuko. “I’m not going to tell you now. You’re being grumpy Zuko!” 

“Grumpy Zuko?” 

“Yes. All mean and pretending you don’t have emotions. I know thatsa lieeeee.” He slurred his words slightly at the end, then dissolved into laughter again. 

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yesssss. Come ‘ere.” 

“I thought you weren’t going to tell me your secret. Because I was being grumpy.” Nevertheless, he moved closer a few inches. 

“Nooo I’ll still tell you. As a reward.” 

Zuko looked extremely confused now. “Reward…?”

Sokka ignored him and instead reached out and grabbed his collar and yanked. Zuko, caught off guard, went flying forward and almost crashed on top of him but caught himself with his arms. “Ow Sokka what the hell are you doing?”

  
Sokka pushed up off the couch and surged forward very unstable like. He felt his body waiver and suddenly his leg slipped and he began to pitch off the couch. Zuko’s arms shot out and grabbed a hold of his waist to stabilize him. “You’re going to bang your head.” 

“Aww you caught me!”   
  


“Because you were going to bang your head. And I don’t want to wake up your friends to tell them you cracked your skull and died. Don’t take it personally.”

_ Don’t take it personally he said.  _ But he noticed Zuko’s arms were still around his waist. Sokka leaned forward hesitantly and wrapped his arms around Zuko’s neck. Zuko’s eyes were wide and intent, and fixed on Sokka’s face. Sokka starred back. He knew he should just go to bed, he was drunk, so  _ so  _ drunk and Zuko was just trying to make sure he didn’t fall….but was he? Slowly, almost like he was testing the waters, Sokka leaned in more until their faces were an inch apart. Zuko didn’t let go. Sokka’s hand moved to caress his check and his breath blew the little hairs dangling in Zuko’s face away. Still Zuko said nothing, “You’re so pretty.” Sokka whispered drunkenly. 

Zuko bit his lip, the famous sign of a debate going on in Zuko’s head, but he didn’t say anything still. Sokka leaned forward more and pressed his nose against the other’s. His skin was warm and soft. Sokka exhaled and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Zuko’s.  _ What the fuck was he doing.  _ “You’re drunk.” Zuko whispered, his voice low. 

“Yes.” Sokka breathed out. 

“What was your secret.” 

Sokka opened his eyes and drew his head back slightly so their noses were just barely touching. Sokka knew this was a bad idea. He knew this would end badly. Zuko didn’t like him like that. He was drunk. Zuko was probably just humoring him, or was too socially awkward to push him away. But drunk Sokka couldn’t resist. His hand moved gently across Zuko’s cheek and this thumb brushed his lips. “That I want to kiss you.” 

Silence followed. He felt Zuko tense around him, and his heart began beating faster and he looked up into Zuko’s eyes. “Can I?” He whispered. 

Zuko stared at him and opened his mouth to respond, but then suddenly there was a crash from off in the distance. Someone had dropped something in their room or something, and Zuko’s head snapped to the hallway and he shoved Sokka off him, jumping up from the couch. “I-I have to go.” He rushed to where his jacket was and grabbed his shoes and ran out the door without even putting them on.  Sokka slumped against the couch as the door swung shut aggressively and slammed his hand into his face.  _ You fucking idiot.  _ All progress he had made in getting Zuko to like him and open up had just been thrown out the window because of his dumb impulse control failing him. He rolled over glumly and buried his face in the couch.  _ Well tomorrow will be fucking fantastic. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka the drunken disaster strikes again. Sorry this was a day late! I have so many freaking assignments now. The next chapter should be up before the end of the day on Friday though! Hopefully sooner.


	9. The Gay Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka makes some truly awful cookies and both of them are gay disasters.

The next week was horrible. Zuko didn’t message Sokka and he didn’t try and reach out to him either. He was done chasing Zuko now that his idiotic drunken mess of a person had made Zuko hate his guts, or at the very least feel too uncomfortable to be around him. Sokka skipped Japanese art history both days this week. He knew they had a deadline coming up before Thanksgiving break, but he couldn't bring himself to face Zuko. Instead he stayed in his room with the door closed wallowing in his own self pity. 

It was 6pm on Thursday and Sokka was lying dejected on his bed like he had been all week with the sounds of his sad playlist faintly coming from his speaker. A knock on the door jolted him out of his depressed daze and he raised his head a bit to glare at his door. “Go away I'm busy.” 

He didn’t want to face Katara’s  _ I told you so.  _ He hadn’t told anyone what happened that night, he was too embarrassed to admit it. But they had definitely noticed something was wrong by now. “Uhh….I’m supposed to force feed you this muffin.” Aang’s voice came hesitantly from outside. 

Sokka sighed and pulled his blanket back over his head. He was hungry though. “I guess.” He said from under the comforter. 

Aang slowly pushed open the door and stepped in. “Umm...are you okay Sokka?” 

“Fine.” 

“It’s just….we’ve noticed you haven't left your room a lot and…..did something happen in your classes? Or between you and Zuko?” Aang walked slowly over to his bed and perched on the edge near Sokka’s legs. 

“Nothing happened.” 

“You can tell me…..it's okay I won’t judge you.” Aang handed him the muffin.

Sokka pulled the blanket off his head and took it, sitting up a bit. “Nothing happened Aang.” He was starting to get annoyed. 

“Okay….but if I’m being honest Sokka….um…..I did kind of….see you two….on the couch...right before he left.” 

Sokka’s face turned bright red and he felt like he was about to combust. Throwing his hands over his face he flopped back on his bed and groaned. “I’m such a fucking idiot.” 

“I don’t think you are. I think you were just drunk.” 

“Same thing isn't it?” Sokka laughed bitterly. 

“Have you talked to Zuko since?” 

He shook his head. “He probably doesn’t want anything to do with me now.” 

“Well how do you know that if you didn’t talk to him.” 

“I just do. Now can you please leave? I would like to wallow some more in my embarrassment of a life.” 

Aang stood up and reluctantly walked to the door. “I think you should talk to Zuko about it.” He said, turning around. 

Sokka just groaned and threw his muffin wrapper at him. Next minute he looked up and saw Aang had disappeared, closing the door behind him. He crawled back under his blanket and just turned up the music. 

***

“Why do I have to drive you. Can’t you take the bus?” Sokka was standing with his arms crossed in the living room in pajamas and a t shirt on facing 4 people ready to go out. 

“The….bus…...doesn’t let instruments on it. Busking hazard and all that.” Aang said, avoiding Sokka’s eyes. 

As much as he loved his sister's boyfriend, he was a shit liar. Though Sokka couldn’t figure out why he would lie about this. “Busking hazard?” 

“Yep!” 

“Wow that sounds so real.” Sokka said sarcastically. 

“Come on Sokka. Please!! Sara needs to get there soon! Can you please just drive! You haven’t been out of the house all week. It will do you good to be among the living for once.” Suki begged. 

The girl, Sara, one of Suki’s friends from martial arts club was standing beside her, guitar in hand, looking nervous. Sokka groaned. The sooner he agrees the sooner they will leave him alone. “Fine. I’ll go change.” 

He stalked back to his room and pulled on some jeans and fished around for his socks. “I don't even know why you have a car Toph. You can’t drive.” He grumbled as he came back out of his bedroom and shut the door. 

“So I can get suckers like you to drive me places.” She grinned, throwing the keys at him. 

They all piled into her car and Sokka turned on the engine. It was about a 20 minute drive down to the club where Suki’s friends band was playing and Sokka hated every minute of it. Finally they pulled up to the parking garage down the street from the club where Sokka was supposed to drop them off and he slowed. “Alright get out so I can go home.” 

“Oh….uh...Sokka….I meant to tell you…..you can’t go home for another 2 hours! They're….uh….closing the roads back to campus. For maintenance.” 

Sokka sighed and gripped the wheel tighter. “Aang seriously? You know I know you’ve been lying this whole time right? Why are you being so weird? Just let me go home already.”

“I'm not lying!” Aang said indignantly. 

Katara giggled. “You are a pretty terrible liar.” 

He frowned and crossed his arms. “Well you have to stay! Please!”

“No. Now get out.” Sokka was about to turn the engine back on when suddenly Toph lunged forward and yanked them out of the ignition. 

“What the hell Toph?!” He shouted. 

“Sorry snoozles. My car, I get to decide who drives it and when. And I say I don’t want you driving it for at least….hmm…. _ 2 hours. _ ” 

“I. am going. To KILL YOU” he shouted and lunged back at you.

She squealed and they all jumped out of the van, an irate Sokka following them. “Just stay Sokka!” Katara yelled.

“Fine. But I WONT enjoy it.” 

Suki rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

They started to walk forward and paused when Aang hung back. “What are you doing?” Sokka asked, turning to face him. 

“Umm..I invited a friend! He should be here any minute.” Aang looked around nervously. 

“What friend?” Katara looked surprised Aang hadn’t told her. 

He shrugged avoiding both their gazes. “Just a friend! Oh there he is!” 

A tall figure appeared across the street and Aang waved. The figure moved closer and suddenly based under the streetlight on the corner and Sokka suddenly understood why Aang had been acting so weird. “You made it!” Aang smiled. 

“Uh….yeah.” A very awkward Zuko replied, not looking at Sokka. 

“Oh no Sara you are going to be late for sound check!” Aang suddenly grabbed Katara and Toph’s hand and raced forward, leaving Zuko and Sokka standing in the dust. 

“Hey man.” Sokka said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hi.” 

They stood in silence for a few moments until suddenly they both spoke at the same time, words rushing out of their mouths. “Look I didn’t mean what I said -” 

“Sorry I didn’t text you when I-”

“Oh….uh you go first dude.” Sokka said, trying his best to sound like your average straight guy. 

“Oh….um….Sorry I didn’t respond for a while. I had some...personal issues to sort out.” 

Zuko looked to the side. 

“Oh yeah man that's cool. I hope….everything worked out.”

“I….I just…..when you said that you wanted to k-”

“Oh that? Oh I didn’t even mean that!” Sokka cut him off.  _ Maybe if I just pretended like it meant nothing and was no big deal he will think it was just because I was drunk. _

Zuko looked taken aback for a second. “Wait….what?”

“I just get weird when I drink too much yeah I mean I would have kissed Aang if he had been there dude. But sorry I didn’t mean to be all weird to you, but no harm done right buddy! You escaped my drunken clutches just in time. I promise next time I’ll just make Suki or someone deal with my drunken ass.” he laughed weakly, hoping Zuko would believe him. 

Zuko had a twisted expression on his face when Sokka finished talking. He noticed his fist clenched at his side and was worried for a second he was going to hit him.  _ Did I really fuck up that bad? _

“Right.” He responded, sharply. “Yeah. Good.” 

“So…..we good?” Sokka looked at him nervously. 

“Great.” Zuko said, looking away. 

“Okay…..cool” 

“Do you want to…..go inside?” 

“Sure.” Zuko said tersely. 

“Alright! I haven’t heard the band yet so hopefully they don’t suck!” Sokka laughed and clapped Zuko on the shoulder. 

Zuko gave a half hearted smile and followed Sokka into the club. The band was actually pretty decent, and after their show he saw Suki and Sara sneak off into the back together. Zuko was quiet the entire night and barely made eye contact, making Sokka think they were in fact not okay. As they walked back to the car together, Sokka tagged a bit behind the others and waited until they were a few feet ahead of him and Zuko, then turned to the other. “Hey man, are you sure you’re okay?”

Zuko looked at him confused and slightly annoyed. “Yeah fine?”

“Oh okay it's just you seemed really quiet tonight.” 

“I’m always quiet.” 

“Yeah but like….I don't know sorry just forget I asked.” 

“Forgotten.” Zuko didn’t smile. In fact his expression was slightly angry. 

He sighed, then spoke again. “Do you want to come over tomorrow at 7?” 

Sokka broke into a smile. “Yeah of course! That would be fun! What are we going to do?”

Zuko looked at him quizzically. “Work on the project? We have a checkpoint due monday.” 

Sokka’s grin fell into a disappointed expression that he quickly tried to hide. “Oh yeah… i meant...uh...what are we going to do on the project?”

“What we’re supposed to do for the checkpoint?” Zuko’s confused look intensified. 

“Yeah of course yeah.” Sokka turned to keep walking. 

“Plus I guess I’ll have to catch you up on what you missed in the lecture this week.” Zuko said, breezing past him to catch up to the others. 

“Oh? I thought you didn’t approve of giving people your notes.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes and remembering their first few encounters. 

Zuko paused for a moment, like he was considering his next words carefully. “That's what friends are for right?”

Sokka looked at him, and his face broke out into a grin again. Zuko continued to look at the floor, but he saw a faint smile on his face. “Yeah. Thats right buddy.” He laughed and they kept walking, Sokka’s heart feeling like it was going to explode. 

***

Sokka stood nervously on the bus, trying to protect his plate of cookies he was holding. He had tried to bake some earlier that day to bring as a thank you to Iroh from the gang for giving them a special delivery via Zuko the other week, but Suki, who was supposed to help him had been busy at the last minute. So Sokka had attempted the chore on his own and well….he missed a few ingredients and forgot them in the oven for 20 extra minutes but they were still round and not entirely hockey puck textured! The bus slowly rolled to a stop in front of the Jasmine Dragon and he bounced off and excitedly headed towards the door. Zuko had texted him earlier that he had left the door unlocked and to just come in when he got there. His exact words were “I dont want to be bothered to walk all the way down there just to open a door for you.” Always the charmer. “Hello?” He called out as he pushed the door open. 

No one was in the tea shop, so Sokka made his way to the staircase behind the counter. It was weird being back there with all the lights off and no one there. When he knocked on the door it took Zuko a few minutes to answer, but when he did his face immediately fell into one of disgust. “Ugh what the hell are those?” His eyes glared down at Sokka’s cookies. 

“Hey! I made these!” Sokka said defensively. They might not be the prettiest cookies but I tried really hard!

“Out of what the burnt food from the bottom of your oven?” Zuko wrinkled his nose and took them out of his hands. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know they’re only mostly burnt! There’s still some good parts. And I made them all by myself.” Sokka crossed his arms and followed Zuko into the kitchen. 

“Hey!!” He cried when Zuko opened the trash can and dumped them all in. “What the hell!” 

The other boy walked over to the cabinets and retrieved a large silver bowl and an electric mixer and set them on the counter. “Milk and eggs are in the fridge.” He gestured towards the small white appliance behind Sokka. 

“What?” 

“I said milk and eggs are in the fridge? Or are you as bad at hearing as you are at baking?” 

Sokka glared at him but retrieved the things he asked for. “I thought we were going to work on our outline?”   


“We are.” Zuko said, pulling out flour, sugar, and a few other things. “But first, I’m going to teach you how to bake cookies  _ properly. _ I won’t be able to sleep tonight knowing you think that…. _ atrocity  _ is actually passable as food.” 

“Hey they weren’t that bad! I ate two of them on the way over and they were fine.” 

“Yeah but you would eat anything.” Zuko snorted. “Okay. Put the butter in this bowl and add this much sugar, then mix it with this thing.” He handed him a measuring cup and a chunk of butter, then pushed the mixing bowl towards him and went back to the cabinets. 

Sokka added the ingredients, then flipped on the switch and pulled it down. Immediately butter and sugar flew everywhere. “Sokka!” Zuko yelled as a small clump of butter hit his face. 

He grabbed the mixer and switched it off, grumpily wiping his face. “What? I did what you told me to do!” 

“You’re supposed to start  _ slow  _ and  _ then  _ go up with the speed.” Zuko sighed. “I still can’t believe I got stuck with you as my partner.” he muttered. 

“Hey! You know you love it.” Sokka stuck his tongue out at him and Zuko shot him a glare. 

Finally Sokka was able to cream the butter and sugar, and successfully sifted and whisked the dry ingredients together. “Okay so now what chef.” 

“Now you mix them together, but not too much.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “God it was way easier my way.” 

“Yeah but this way will be way more edible.” Zuko responded snarkily. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and smiled, then flicked his wrist up so a large clump of dough whizzed through the air and landed between Zuko’s eyes. “What. The. HELL.” Zuko hissed, whipping it off aggressively. 

Sokka grinned. “Sorry buddy! Must have slipped.” 

Zuko glared at him and and turned around grabbing a cup. “What are you doing with a cup are you goi-oh what the FUCK” 

Zuko had proceeded to fill the cup with water and chuck it on him. He stared at the sopping wet Sokka for a second then broke out into laughter. “Oh you wanna play dirty huh?” Sokka grinned and reached back into the dough. “Take this Mr. Baker” he chucked another clump of dough at his face. 

Zuko dodged it and grabbed a measuring cup out of the floor and lobbed it across the kitchen. “Hey you messed up my hair!” Sokka cried. 

“What are you gonna do about it? Over bake me?” Zuko smirked. 

“I’ll show you.” He reached aside and grabbed the rest of the butter and smacked it across Zuko’s mouth. 

Their fight continued for a few minutes until they were both covered in ingredients, kitchen a disaster, and the majority of the dough gone. “Okay okay truce!!” Sokka yelled after Zuko had proceeded to throw a raw egg at his chest. 

“Its not a truce if I won!” 

“You didn’t win! I am just gallantly surrendering.” Sokka crossed his arms in defiance. 

“Sounds like giving up to me.” Zuko smirked. 

“Oh giving up? Well how about I give this MILK up on your FACE!” Sokka yelled and right as he was about to pour the milk over the others head the door opened. 

“Having fun boys?” Iroh tossed his keys into the bowl on the side and appraised the two infront of him with a bemused expression. 

“Uncle!” Zuko said, face turning red. “I thought you weren’t going to be home until later.”

“The meeting was canceled. Jeong was sick. If I had known you boys were going to be having a food fight in the kitchen I might have put down tarps before I left.” He chuckled. 

“Sorry Iroh! We can clean it up-” Sokka started guiltily. 

Iroh just waved his hand to quiet him. “Don’t worry about it boy. I’m just glad you two are having fun. I told you he wouldn’t care Zuko.” He smiled at his nephew. 

“Wouldn’t care about what?” Sokka asked, looking between the two. 

Zuko’s face had gone white and he was glaring at his uncle. “ _ Uncle.”  _ he hissed.

Iroh looked between the confused Sokka and the enraged Zuko a few times and then seemed to realize his mistake. “Oh uh...nothing. Oh is that the time? I think I’ll retire to my room to brush up on my pai sho skills.” and he disappeared into his room leaving the two alone again. 

“What was he talking about?” Sokka raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Zuko. 

“Nothing. He was just mistaken about something.” Zuko looked away and all the smiles and laughter he had earlier had vanished, replaced by his familiar angsty expression. 

“Okay...but….you know you can tell me anything right? I don’t care. I mean….Toph once told me had been using my toothbrush to clean off the dirty pond rocks she brought home. Nothing you can say can ever be worse than that.” He shuddered, trying to lighten the tension. 

Zuko didn’t smile. “Yeah she only told me because I found slime on it one day and confronted her. She tried to tell me Katara did it! I mean we have our prank wars but Katara would never -”   


“I think I’m gay.” Zuko said suddenly. 

“Oh.” Sokka looked at him, unsure of what to say. 

“I….was going to tell you last night but you interrupted me.” His eyes stayed on the floor, and Sokka could tell his entire body was tensed up. 

“That's fine. I mean, Suki is gay too. Im bi too so that's cool.” Sokka smiled. “I mean hell you saw me drunk and making out with a random dude at a bar.” he laughed at the embarrassing memory. 

Zuko still didn’t laugh. Sokka sighed. “Zuko, we’re friends. As much as you hate to admit it, we are. I’m not going to run away or treat you differently because youre gay. I mean...that would make me a pretty shitty person if I treated anyone differently because of that.” 

“I guess it's no worse than your horrendous baking.” He said after a few minutes. 

“Hey! My baking wasn’t that bad.” He huffed. “Besides. It’ll be cool to have another queer guy in the group! I don’t have anyone to talk about guys with!” He laughed. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’m really that kind of person….” 

“All in good time my friend.” Sokka smiled, hoping his excitement came off as being a supportive friend and not someone excited because they just realized there might be slightly more of a chance of his crush liking him back. 

“I suppose we should bake what's left of this.” Zuko said, changing the subject and walking over to the dough bowl. 

“Or….we could just eat it raw?” Sokka said, siddling over. 

Zuko looked shocked. “You’re not supposed to eat raw cookie dough!”

“You’re also not supposed to throw it at people’s faces.” Sokka smirked, whipping away some semi dried dough off his friends face with his thumb. “Lets be bad.” he winked. 

Zuko blushed and looked away. “Fine you can have it. But don’t come crying to me when you get salmonella.” 

“Yess!” Sokka grabbed the bowl happily and began eating the leftover dough. 

Zuko just rolled his eyes and went to grab a towel. Sokka smiled and leaned against the counter, watching the other wipe off his face. He was glad he overslept the second week of class and got paired with this grumpy gay disaster of a partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Sorry for the late upload I had a project due today that was kicking my butt. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Im going to write the thanksgiving chapter over the weekend. We are getting closer and closer to a kiss :P


	10. Thanksgiving Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aang hypes Zuko up to Sokka's family and Zuko is an emo boy who just wants cuddles and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek sorry it took so long to get another chapter out! Finals are kicking my ass right now. Luckily after the 18th I think I'll be done and can return to my normal pace of posting every one or two days! I promise to not abandon you guys! :) <3

Chapter 10: Thanksgiving Blues 

* * *

“Zuuuukooooo.” Sokka whined, and tossed his pencil at his partner.

The two were sitting in the library, and they had been for the past 3 hours. It was the monday before Thanksgiving break and they were attempting to crank out the essay they were supposed to have done the night they had their cookie dough fight. “What?” Zuko snapped, not looking up. 

“Im tireeeeeed. Can’t we take a break?” 

“No.” 

“C’monnnnn. We’ve been at this for hours!” Sokka begged. 

“And you’ve been begging for a break for hours. We have to finish this.” 

Sokka groaned and slumped back in his chair. He may be slightly in love with the dude but sometimes he could be a real jerk. Suddenly Sokka had an idea, and a smirk spread across his mouth. “Are you sure you put together the slides for the restoration, Zuko? I don’t see them.”

“Yes. I did them an hour ago while you were whining about being hungry.” 

“Are you sure? They’re not here.” 

“What do you mean they’re not there?” He looked up for the first time, concerned and annoyed. 

“Here, come look.” Sokka beckoned him to his side of the table. 

As Zuko stood up and walked around, Sokka lunged forward and slammed his laptop shut and pulled it across the table. “Hey! What the hell!” Zuko shouted and lunged, trying to grab it before Sokka shoved it into his bag and jumped up, dancing away. 

“Too slow! Now you have to take a break with me.” 

“This isn’t funny Sokka.” Zuko hissed through gritted teeth. 

“I think it's hilarious.” 

Zuko looked like he was heavily debating between punching Sokka in the face and taking his laptop back or giving in to his incessant demands. He chose the latter with a sigh. “Fine. 10 minutes. That's all you get.” 

“Yay! Lets go to the vending machines!” Sokka hurried out the door, backpack safely in hand away from the other. 

They both retrieved their respective snacks and sat down on the bench by the elevator. “You know...this is the same bench we sat at during our first meeting.” Sokka smiled and looked over at his friend. 

“Yeah. And you’re just as insufferable now as you were then.” Zuko glared at him. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and kicked his ankle. “But now you tolerate it better.” 

“I guess. Don’t really have a choice.” Zuko shrugged, but he could see a faint smile on the boy's lips. 

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving this year?” Sokka asked casually. 

As soon as he spoke, he felt Zuko tense beside him and felt guilty. He always forgets how he feels about his family. “I don’t know.” He mumbled. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Sokka asked, curiously. 

“My family and I aren’t exactly….on the best terms.” he said grimly. 

Sokka raised his eyebrows. “Oh? So just staying home?”

“I have the last few years. But this year Azula, my sister, said Dad wanted me home.” He looked conflicted about this statement. 

“You don’t seem so keen.” 

He shrugged and looked down. “Yeah. It just seems…..fishy.” 

Sokka nodded, not sure if he should keep asking or just change the subject. The two sat there in silence for a few moments. “What…..are you doing?” Zuko asked. 

He was still awkward as ever when it came to attempting normal social interactions. 

“Katara, Aang and I are flying back to Alaska! We always have a big family Thanksgiving with my dad and his friend, Bato, and Gran Gran and a few other people!” He said excitedly. 

“Oh….sounds….fun.” 

“Yeah! Until Bato gets drunk and Dad pulls out the baby photos of Katara and I.” He grimaced remembering last year when they had projected a photo of one year old Sokka on his birthday, butt naked and a face full of cake. 

Zuko smiled. “I can only imagine you were just as annoying a baby as you are an adult.” 

“Hey!” Sokka smiled and elbowed him in the ribs. “I’m a perfectly lovely adult.” 

“Oh yeah. Perfectly lovely. Just like a…... racoon.” 

“A raccoon? What the hell kind of analogy is that?” Sokka stared at him.

Zuko flushed. “I don't know! You eat food all the time! So do racoons! And you have racoon fingers!”

“Racoon  _ fingers?! _ ” Sokka spluttered. “What does  _ that  _ mean!” 

“I don’t know!!” Zuko was now becoming extremely flustered. “They’re long and graceful and nice and- stop laughing!!!” 

Sokka was wheezing beside him, trying to contain his laughter for fear of being scolded by the library aids. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know you cared so much about my fingers!” he giggled. 

Zuko crossed his arms and turned away. “I don’t! They’re just hard not to notice when they’re always bumbling into things.” 

“Bumbling into things?” Sokka laughed again. 

“Yes. Always knocking things over and deleting things on our powerpoint! It's annoying.” 

Zuko trying to regain his tough guy attitude while still thoroughly blushing from embarrassment was the most adorable thing Sokka had ever seen. He waggled his fingers near his face and the other slapped them away with a death glare. “Your 10 minutes are up.” He huffed, and stomped back to the study room. 

Sokka smiled as he watched him walk away.  _ This boy is going to be the death of me.  _ He thought to himself. 

***

The airport was even more packed than usual this year. Business men in their fancy suits were crawling everywhere like a damn plague and there were so many screaming babies Sokka thought he was going to explode with annoyance. “Sokka hurry  _ up!! _ If we miss the plane I will never EVER forgive you!” Katara yelled back at him through the throng of people pushing away from the departure board. 

“I’m HURRYING! But all these idiots keep getting in the way!” He yelled back, gaining a few glances from some passersby. 

They made it to their gate just in time for boarding, and squeezed onto the packed plane. Katara had been smart enough to book them three seats together early this year before everything filled up and Sokka was grateful to be sitting next to them instead of a random dude like last year. 

_ Made it to the plane! I now understand why you’re so annoyed all the time. People can be so fucking dumb.  _ Sokka’s finger hovered over the send button for a few moments, then finally bit his lip and pressed down. He and Zuko had been talking a bit more lately, but given Sokka’s track record of making a fool out of himself it made him second guess everything he said. Luckily, the reply came only a minute later. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** I'm not annoyed  _ all  _ the time. 

**Sokka:** Yes. You are :P 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Only with you. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** How do you make those faces?

Sokka stared at his phone.  _ Does Zuko not know how to use….emoji’s? In 2020??? _

**Sokka:** you’re kidding right?

**Zuko - History Partner:** What? I never text. 

**Sokka:** You really are an old man in a kids body. You have to add the emoji keyboard. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Where do I do that?

**Sokka:** Go to settings then keyboard and add keyboard. 

He waited a few minutes and got no response. 

**Sokka:** Did you find it?

**Zuko - History Partner:** I think so…

**Zuko - History Partner:** :P 

Sokka laughed. He was wrong. Zuko learning how to use emojis was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. 

**Sokka:** Way to go buddy! Welcome to the 21st century :) :P ;) 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Why are there so many. 

**Sokka:** Believe it or not most people have more emotions than annoyed, angry, and emo. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Says the man who’s only emotions are hunger and golden retriever. 

**Sokka:** First a racoon and now a golden retriever? Decide what animal I am already and stick with it! :P 

**Zuko - History Partner:** no. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Aren’t you in a plane? Shouldn’t your phone be off?

Just as he got the ping of Zuko’s message, he saw the flight attendants start to emerge from the cabin to signal they were about to take off. 

**Sokka:** Yes ): Talk to you later man! 

Zuko sent back a thumbs up emoji and Sokka chuckled. “What are you so smiley about?” Katara asked, leaning over. 

“The fact that this year it's your turn to be embarrassed at dinner!” He said, quickly stashing his phone back in his bag away from prying eyes. 

Katara groaned and slumped down in her seat. “I will kill Dad if he shows even one picture of me learning to swim. I hate those arm floaties to this day.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair as they began to take off. 

***

The rest of the flight passed by uneventfully and when they landed in Alaska, they were met by the entire crew. After dinner everyone was so exhausted from traveling they went back to their rooms and fell asleep immediately. 

Sokka slept about 12 hours and when he finally woke up Wednesday, everyone was already in the kitchen ready for the day. “I see college hasn’t changed you yet!” Bato smiled and waved good morning, or rather afternoon, to him as he shuffled in. 

“Sokka will NEVER be an early riser.” Katara smiled from where she and Gran Gran were peeling potatoes by the sink. 

“Hey, saves me from having to deal with you lot over breakfast!” He shot back. 

“Sokka’s awake!!” Aang bounced in just then, snow falling off his shoulders and cheeks bright red. “That means we can go sledding right!?” 

“Sledding? I just woke up!” Sokka groaned, looking longingly at the coffee pot.

“Come on!!! Hakoda made a big hill just outside with the extra snow from the driveway! You have to help me make the rest of the obstacles Sokka!” 

“He’s been waiting hours for you to wake up Sokka.” His dad grinned at him from over his coffee mug. “I’m not sure if he can wait any longer.” 

Sokka groaned again as Aang grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the coat rack. 

Three hours later, the three of them (Katara had joined an hour later) came trudging back inside, snow covered and fingers like icicles. “That's not where those go” his dad chided him as Sokka threw his coat and mittens on the coach and got snow everywhere. 

“Fineeee I'll put them in the CLOSET” Sokka sighed and threw them in. 

“How was sledding?” 

“It was awesome!!! Sokka totally wiped out on the jump we made” Aang hopped over the back of the couch and settled next to Hakoda. 

“Hey! You fell more times than me!” Sokka glared at him and poked him to move over. 

“Yeah but you fell on your face more than me.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes and the chatter slowly turned back to school and how the semester was going. Sokka tuned them out and fished his phone out from his pocket. As Aang and his dad talked, he scrolled through the photos he had taken of the three of them out in the snow and decided to send one to Zuko. He selected the photo he looked best in (One of Aang, Katara, and Sokka with snow covered faces and pink cheeks sticking their tongues out with the trees in the background.) 

**Sokka:** Fell on my face hard today. You would have enjoyed watching it. 

Zuko’s reply came after only a minute. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Sad I missed it.

**Sokka:** How’s your first day off classes treating ya buddy?

**Zuko - History Partner:** Fine. Working later today. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** I showed Iroh how to use emojis. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** He won’t stop sending me texts now. 

**_Zuko - History Partner sent a screenshot_ **

Sokka giggled slightly at the picture Zuko had sent. Iroh indeed had taken a liking to emojis. The image consisted of four separate texts from Iroh to Zuko, all with the most obscure emojis and no words, followed by an irate reply from Zuko. “Who are you texting?” Aang’s voice broke him out of his daydream of Zuko. 

“What? Oh no one important.” He said, trying and failing to pull his screen away before Aang could see. 

“Oh is that Zuko?” 

“Who’s Zuko?” His dad looked over at him, eyebrows raised. 

“No one! Just a friend.” He said defensively. 

His dad just raised his eyebrow higher. “Just a friend?” He looked at Aang, a small smile across his face that made Sokka blush. 

Having Aang or Suki know about his stupid crush was one thing but Sokka didn’t think he could handle his entire family knowing about it. Luckily Aang came to his rescue. “Yeah he’s Sokka’s project partner this semester! He came over for game night once. He’s awesome! He beat Toph and also makes really good cookies!” 

Hakoda smiled at his son. “Sounds like a wonderful boy.” 

Sokka blushed and looked down. “Yeah he’s cool.” he shrugged, trying his best to sound indifferent. 

“Zuko’s uncle owns the tea place we go to all the time. He got Sokka to start drinking tea!” Aang continued his hype of Zuko.

“Someone got Sokka to drink tea?” Bato had just entered from the kitchen. “Was he drunk? Or holding a gun to your head?” 

“No! I can like tea!!” 

“Zuko’s uncle makes the best tea!” 

“Who’s Zuko?” Bato asked, leaning against the couch and fixing Sokka with a scrutinizing gaze. 

“Just a friend I’m working on a project for school with!” This was so much worse than the baby pictures. 

“Sounds like quite a man if he can get you to give up your coffee addiction.” Bato smiled knowingly. 

“I’ll never give  _ that  _ up!” Sokka grinned. 

“You’ll have to introduce us next time we come to visit.” His dad said, turning back to the game he and Bato had been playing before the others came in. 

“Yeah maybe. We’ll see.” Sokka grumbled. 

The conversation thankfully turned back to Aang’s internship for the summer and Sokka was left with his face boiling from embarrassment. The rest of the day passed without any more mentions of Zuko.

***

Thanksgiving morning was a blur of yelling, flying utensils and only a few minor fires, and by the time dinner was over everyone just tossed the dishes in the kitchen and gathered in the livingroom to watch the traditional first christmas movie of the season. Sokka sat in the arm chair away from the rest of his family, but wasn’t paying much attention to the movie. He scrolled listlessly through his messages with Zuko, a gnawing feeling beginning to creep into his stomach. Zuko hadn’t responded to any of his messages since last night. He was probably busy with his own family or working at the tea shop. Sokka was sure he would respond tomorrow. However, Friday came and went and still no response. Sokka was beginning to get worried. 

“Hey Aang, have you heard from Zuko?” Sokka pulled Aang into the bathroom Saturday morning, away from the curious ears of his family. 

Aang shook his head, and looked concerned. “Nope, why? Is everything okay?” 

“I don't know, he hasn’t responded to any of my messages since Wednesday and I’m getting worried.”   
  
“Did you say something to make him vanish?”    
  
Sokka shook his head. “I don’t think so. These are my last messages.” He leaned over to show Aang his phone. 

The last texts he had sent had just been photos of some trees and a happy thanksgiving text. “I don't know, seems fine to me.” 

Sokka bit his lip and continued to stare at the messages. “Sokka, Zuko is usually a sporadic texter isn't he? I’m sure he just isn't feeling like talking to anyone. He’ll respond eventually!” 

Sokka shrugged, a concerned look still etched across his face. “We’ll be back tonight anyways, maybe tomorrow morning if you’re really concerned you can stop by the Jasmine Dragon and see if he's working.” Aang suggested. 

“Yeah…. Good idea Aang.” He said, still not entirely comforted. 

All throughout packing all he could think about was the look on Zuko’s face when he had been talking about going home, and the worry that had seemed to be infused throughout his body. After lunch, the three finished packing their bags and Hakoda dropped them off at the airport with lots of hugs and plans for next month when they were home for longer. 

***

“Are you still worried about Zuko?” Aang whispered. They had just landed and were waiting at the bus stop to head back to the apartment. 

The sun had sunk down below the horizon while they were flying and it was now pitch black outside. Sokka nodded and checked his phone again. “He still hasn’t responded. I’m just worried something happened.” 

Aang scrunched his face. He always hated it when Sokka or Katara were worried about things. “If you really want to go check on him, I can take your bag back.” 

“Are you sure?” He whispered back. 

Normally he hated people doing things like that for him, but he was slowly being consumed with anxiety. Aang nodded. “Don’t worry Sokka, I’ll tell Katara you went to go pick up Toph.” 

He gave Aang a grateful look and rushed off. The Jasmine Dragon was only a few minute bus ride away from the airport, but the Thanksgiving returners made the traffic horrible and he didn’t arrive until after their closing hours. Sokka cursed under his breath and prayed Iroh would still be down cleaning the tables. Luckily when he rounded the corner he saw his prayers had been answered and a light was still on behind the counter. Sokka tapped on the door and waved when Iroh looked up and smiled. He made his way to the door and swung it open. “Sokka!” his voice boomed across the noise of the street. 

“Hi! Happy late Thanksgiving!” Sokka smiled and stepped in. 

“What brings you here?” Iroh asked, closing the door and turning the lock again. 

“I just came to check on Zuko. He….uh...he didn’t respond to any of my texts and...uh...we have something due tomorrow.” Sokka lied. He knew Iroh was probably past the point of needing Sokka to give him an excuse to come see Zuko, but he felt weird telling him it was just because he was worried. 

Suddenly Iroh’s jovial manner faltered and he saw a look surge through his eyes. “My nephew is….feeling a little under the weather this weekend.” 

“Oh. Can I see him? I just wanted to give him this.” Sokka pulled a little trinket out of his pocket he had bought at the airport. It was a little key chain bottle of sriracha, Zuko’s favorite condiment.

Iroh’s face clouded over for a second, and he took a few moments to answer. “I’m not sure if that's wise. I don’t think Zuko wants to get you sick.” 

Iroh must have noticed the saddened expression that came over Sokka’s face when he said that, because a few seconds later he sighed and turned around, beckoning Sokka to follow. “I guess it would be alright if you were to bring some tea up to him. I still have a few more chores to do down here.” 

“Yeah! I can do that!” Sokka said, his heart beating faster. 

A few minutes later Iroh returned with a mug of jasmine tea. “He’s in his room. Just remember he’s not feeling well. He might not be the most….cheerful.” 

Sokka laughed. “Is he ever cheerful?” 

Iroh smiled at his remark and then shooed him up the stairs. Sokka had only been in Zuko’s room once, but there were only two doors coming off their living room, and he remembered Zuko’s by the fact that it was gray and dreary with chipped paint, unlike Iroh’s green ornate door. He knocked softly, if Zuko was sick he might be sleeping. No response came. He knocked again a bit louder. “Go away.” A hoarse voice came from inside. 

_ Zuko sounds like shit.  _ He knocked again. “I have tea!” He called softly. 

“I don't want tea Uncle. Leave me alone.” His voice was raspy and low. 

“It's Sokka.” 

His words were met with an icy silence. He knocked again. “Zuko? The tea is getting cold.” 

More silence. “Zuko!” 

“Zuko I just wanted to make sure you’re okay, you weren’t answering my texts and I got worried! Can I just come in and drop the tea off?” 

Still no response. Sokka sighed. He was getting annoyed now. “Fine. Now you don’t have a choice. I’m coming in.” 

He paused for a second, then slowly opened the door. Inside, the room was pitch black. It took a second for Sokka’s eyes to adjust to the dim light, and when they came around he looked over and saw Zuko huddled in a gray mass on his bed. Sokka set the tea down on his desk and walked over to his bed. “Are you okay? You didn’t answer any of my messages.” 

Zuko curled up tighter, hiding his face in his blankets. “Go away.” 

“Zuko….how many times do we have to do this before you realize I care about your well being. I’m not leaving until you at least give me some sign you’re not dying.” Sokka reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but Zuko slapped it away. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

“Then tell me whats wrong?” Sokka sat down on the edge of his bed tentatively. 

“No.” 

Then a few seconds later he spoke again, this time Sokka could hear his voice start to waiver. “I don’t want to pull you into my pathetic family drama.” 

“It's not pathetic.” 

He heard a stifled sniff from under the blankets. “Will you pull the blanket down and tell me about it?” 

Zuko sniffed again but didn’t respond. Tentatively, Sokka reached out his hand again and placed it on what he thought was his shoulder. “Did something happen with your family on Thanksgiving?” 

He felt the other tense under his touch, but he didn’t slap his hand away this time. Zuko took a minute to talk, but after a bit when he realized Sokka was insistent on staying, he began to speak. “Azula said they wanted me there.” His voice caught and Sokka could tell he was trying to hide that he was crying. 

“She...she….she said my dad wanted to put aside everything that happened and move on but she…” His voice broke and his body shook with a sob. 

Sokka felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces for the boy laying beside him. He leaned over and put his arm around Zuko. They sat there for a minute until Zuko pulled himself together again and continued speaking. “She was just playing with me. They didn’t want me there. Dad was screaming, and she was laughing, and ...and” Sokka could sense he was about to lose it again. 

“You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to. I think I understand the gist.” He said quietly. 

Zuko curled up tighter into a ball and nodded. They sat there for a few more minutes until finally Zuko hesitantly pulled the blanket away from his face. Even in the dark Sokka could see his eyes were red and puffy, and his face was pale and splotchy. “Zuko….I’m sorry you have to deal with such a shitty family.” Sokka said awkwardly. He was really, really bad at comforting people. 

Zuko shrugged, not making eye contact. “I mean it. You don’t deserve that. You’re amazing. And smart. You're so fucking smart. I mean hell I would be failing art history if it wasn’t for you.” He laughed quietly. “But seriously. You’re a wonderful person Zuko. Those idiots are just….well...idiots if they don’t appreciate you.” 

They sat in silence a bit longer, Sokka feeling particularly embarrassed at his shit attempt to comfort the other. Just as he was starting to feel self conscious and draw back, he heard Zuko mumble something. “What?” He asked. 

“I said….will you….can you….stay? Just for a bit?” Zuko whispered weakly. 

“Stay...here? On your bed?” Sokka’s heart began to thump. 

“You dont have to if you don’t want to you probably want to go home sorry it was dumb I-”

“No no i want to stay.” Sokka cut off his nervous babbling and smiled. 

A few moments later he felt Zuko scoot forward on the bed, opening up a space behind him. Sokka bit his lip nervously. Zuko was still laying down, and Sokka definitely could not fit in that spot sitting….Hoping he wasn’t making another fool out of himself he hesitantly crawled over Zuko and layed down behind him. Zuko didn’t move. Slowly, Sokka slipped his arms around the boy in front of him and drew closer, hoping Zuko couldn’t feel his heart going wild in his chest, which was currently pressed against his back. He felt Zuko let out a slow exhale and relax into his embrace. Sokka pulled his arms tighter around him and pressed his face into the back of Zuko’s head, letting his hair fall around him and tickle his nose. He knew this was only because Zuko was feeling vulnerable and spent the entire weekend alone and probably just wanted comfort, but he was going to savor this moment as much as he could. His arm wrapped tighter around his waist, and his arm underneath Zuko curled up against his chest. A few seconds later he felt Zuko’s fingers brush against his, and slowly he opened his hand and slid it into Zuko’s, their fingers intertwining softly. “Sleep here with me?” Zuko’s voice sounded so small and so unlike his normal self. 

Sokka smiled and reached up with his free hand to brush Zuko’s hair out of his face gently. “Of course” he whispered. 

After a few minutes, he felt Zuko’s breath begin to slow as he drifted off to sleep in his arms. It took Sokka a bit longer to fall asleep, but eventually, he drifted off too, mind solely focused on the boy wrapped up in his arms and pressed against his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emo Zuko just wants cuddles ): Will he get more cuddles in the upcoming chapters?? We shall see :P


	11. Chapter 11: The Muffin Tactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iroh's muffins come through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I am so so so sorry for disappearing!! It has been a crazy last few weeks lol. But I just finished my semester with straight A's so hell yeah. Only one more until I'm a real adult in the real world....eek.....but anyways. Here is a really short chapter! The next one will be longer! I have all of January off from school and want to start updating every few days like I was before. Hopefully you still enjoy this one even though its short :)

A cold breeze brushed across Sokka’s face, causing him to stir and raise his head from the pillow beneath him. He squinted in the light, unsure of his surroundings for a few seconds. Blinking, the room in front of him slowly came into view. He was alone on the bed, arm layed out still where Zuko had been the previous night. The other boy was sitting at his desk with his head bent over the laptop and seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in what he was doing, but Sokka could see his signature blush rising on his cheeks as caught Sokka’s movement out of the corner of his eye. “Morning.” Sokka grumbled, rolling over onto his back. 

“Morning.” Zuko responded awkwardly. 

Sokka turned his head and grinned at him, hair cascading across his face. “Are you seriously doing homework on a Sunday?”

“What's wrong with that?” He glared ast Sokka. 

“You’re such a dork.” He laughed, throwing a pillow at Zuko. 

The other deflected it, fighting off a smile. Sokka propped his head up on his hand and rolled onto his side, eyes searching Zuko’s face for a slight hint of emotion about last night. Zuko looked back at him blankly. “Have you been awake for a while?” He asked, sitting up and pushing the blankets off him. 

Zuko seemed not to want to talk about the night before, so Sokka decided it would be best to leave it for the time being. Zuko turned back to his computer and shrugged. “A few hours.” 

“What time is it anyways?”

“10am”

“What?!”

Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

_ The gang is going to have a field day about this one.  _ He thought to himself. He had hoped to wake up early enough to slip home without anyone noticing he had been gone all night. “No….I just...thought it was earlier.” 

They sat in silence for a second and Zuko pretended to keep working, but Sokka distinctly saw his eyes scan the same portion of his screen at least 10 times, with a few sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye. After a few minutes, Sokka stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “I should get going. Your studiousness reminded me I have a paper due tomorrow also.” 

Zuko cracked a half smile and nodded, not looking up from his paper still. “Good luck.”

Sokka smiled and pulled his sweatshirt and jacket back on and made his way over to Zuko’s bedroom door. Right as his hand brushed the knob Zuko suddenly stopped typing and looked up. “And uh….thanks.” He said, blushing. “For….for….listening.” 

Sokka fought back a smirk.  _ Listening….right.  _ “What are friends for?” He smiled, then dipped out the door. 

The house seemed quiet and Sokka hoped Iroh was a late sleeper or at least in his room playing that weird game he was obsessed with. He crept carefully cross their small livingroom to the mat where he had discarded his shoes last night. He had expected to only stay a few minutes and hadn’t bothered to place them on the rack. He cringed when he noticed they had somehow moved from the mat to the rack in the middle of the night. “Well good morning!” A voice rang out suddenly startling Sokka and making him jump and twist around. 

Iroh was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, mug of tea in hand and a jovial smile plastered across his face. “Uh...morning!” Sokka said awkwardly. “I uh..I gave Zuko the tea for you….” 

“Thank you!” Iroh smiled again, his eyes twinkling. 

“Um….okay! Well….have a good….day!” Sokka said as he reached for the door, trying to ignore the feeling of intense embarrassment now bubbling inside him. 

“One moment Sokka” Iroh held up a finger and started walking towards the table. “Take these with you, for you and your friends!” He held a plate of muffins out towards him. 

“Oh no I’m okay. I don’t want to take your morning muffins.” Sokka said starting to blush. All he wanted to do was escape as fast as possible. 

“Trust me.” Iroh said, pushing the plate into his hands. “Everyone can use a good muffin in the morning! They are particularly handy for distracting.” He winked and Sokka turned beet red. 

He had no idea what Iroh was insinuating but he took the plate without argument.  _ Whatever the fastest route out of this is.  _ He thought. “Thanks! Uh,...I’ll give them to the others. Bye!” and with that he slid out the door before any other embarrassing conversations could take place. 

The sunday morning bus ride to campus was full of hungover college kids and a few poor commuters who who had to deal with them. Sokka pressed against the back of his seat as a group of freshman clambered into the lower level, some seemingly still drunk from the night before. They collapsed a few feet away from him and he relaxed again. Being puked on was the last thing he needed. Hopefully everyone was so exhausted from traveling yesterday they were still asleep. 

As the bus came to a bumpy stop right outside the union Sokka checked his phone.  _ 10:43.  _ Unlikely his wishes would come true. He had a gnawing feeling of dread that began to grow as he trudged towards his apartment building. Low and behold as he pushed the door open to their place he saw four expectant faces staring back at him. 

“ _ Where  _ have you been?” Katara’s eyes were bright and full of annoyance and rage. 

She was sitting with her arms folded in a hostile manner across her body, Aang to the left and Suki to the right. Toph sat across from her but was now angled towards the door. “I was just out and lost track of time.” He said, not wanting to tell her the truth and make her more mad. 

He knew her rage was mainly out of concern and worry, but telling her the truth might flip it more on the rage side. “Yeah just out? Out exchanging salvia with a certain proj- do I smell muffins?” Toph suddenly broke off and her sudden realization called the others attention to the platter still clutched in his hand. 

“Are those from the jasmine dragon?” Aang said excitedly. 

Sokka looked down at the tray. He had completely forgot he was holding them and suddenly Iroh’s words rung in his ear. “Uh….yes! They are! And you guys can have  _ all  _ of them in exchange for no more questions about where I was.” 

They starred back at him for a few moments, obviously weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Then finally Aang broke down. “Okay okay no more questions! Now give us the muffins!” 

Sokka slid the plate across the table and the four turned back to focus on devouring them, giving Sokka the chance to slip away into his room and flop down on his bed. Even though he had slept a decent amount last night, he was exhausted. Exhausted from traveling, exhausted from worrying about Zuko, exhausted from excitement, exhausted from trying not to think about all the ways he could mess up….whatever it was he had with his annoyingly adorable project partner. Sokka closed his eyes and rolled on his side, trying to quiet the roar of anxiety the last thought had brought up. 

He must have succeeded eventually because he seemed to have drifted off to sleep. He woke up much later in total darkness, disoriented and with the vague sound of a phone going off in the background. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, then began to search his surroundings for the culprit of the offending noise. When he finally found his phone lying upside down underneath his bed, he blinked and had to rub his eyes again to make sure he was actually reading the caller ID correctly. 

**_Call from: Zuko - History Partner._ **

_ Fuck.  _ Zuko never ever called him before. “Hello?” Sokka answered, trying to keep the apprehension out of his voice. 

“Hey.” A low, awkward response came from the other end. 

“Hi….” 

“Uh,....sorry to call you. I just got an email from Piando that we apparently did the last checkpoint wrong. We were supposed to turn in an outline for the oral notes, not one on the visuals.” 

Sokka could here the slight panic in Zuko’s voice as he talked. He was always so serious, Sokka would bet anything he freaked out the moment he saw that message. “Shit, what do we do then?” 

“He said its fine we just need to get the other one done by next check point, which would be the visuals for everyone else I guess.” 

Sokka smiled to himself. Zuko really didn’t need to have called him for this then, but for some reason he was really happy he did. “Sweet. Sounds good partner!” He said with a sarcastic southern drawl. 

His joke was met with silence and the icy static of the phone. “ _ Never  _ do a southern accent again.” Zuko said. 

Sokka chuckled. “Whyy, you don’t like ma accents darlin’” He drawled again in the same horrific accent. 

“Stop. Please.” 

Sokka grinned as he imagined Zuko fighting off a smile in his room. “Aww come on puddin’” 

“I will  _ literally  _ murder you in your sleep.” The other boy hissed through the phone. 

This made Sokka burst out into laughter. “Fine fine I’ll stop.” 

“Thank god.” 

“I’ll just have to practice my other accents from now on.” 

“Oh god. No. Your normal voice is nice why change it.” 

Sokka’s heart pounded a bit faster. “You think my voice is nice?” He teased. 

He could hear the awkward silent pause as Zuko realized what he said. “No...no I mean your voice is annoying but its nicer than...than the accents!” 

Sokka laughed again. 

“Just...just stop doing accents!” He heard a click and then the buzz of a dead line and rolled his eyes. 

**Sokka:** I promise to keep the accents to a minimum :P 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Good. They are horrible. 

**Sokka:** I’m offended! 

No response. 

**Sokka:** So what time should we meet?

**Zuko - History Partner:** I work all week this week and have a big paper due on Thursday. I know its late but can we do friday?

**Sokka:** The gang and I were going to draw names for secret santa then so as long as it is before 3pm then yes :) 

Zuko replied a few minutes later with a thumbs up emoji and Sokka slipped his phone back in his pocket, begrudgingly getting up and going to start his other assignments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming either tomorrow or monday!


	12. Sokka and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka attempts to make hot leaf juice, and Katara and Zuko battle it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter for you all :)

Sokka woke up suddenly and with a jolt at 6am Thursday morning. The wind was so strong it rattled his cheap college apartment windows and the heat hadn’t been turned on yet due to it being insanely expensive to heat the crappily insulated apartment, so his room was about as cold as an ice cube. He pulled himself out of his blanket cocoon, cursing mother nature and shuffled into the hallway to jiggle the thermostat until the heat clicked on with a groan.  _ Fuck being poor. Why couldn’t we have found a place with utilities included.  _ He thought bitterly to himself as he fumbled back to bed. 

However, since the heat hadn’t been run since last winter, it creaked and moaned all morning, keeping him in a state of tossing and turning until he finally flung the blankets off in a rage at 9am and stomped off to the bathroom to get ready. 

All Sokka’s classes had been canceled for the rest of the week due to the high wind chills and chances of snow so he resigned himself to trying to catch up on his late assignments that day. He shuffled into the kitchen about 30 minutes past nine and blearily pulled open the cabinets then let out a string of curse words. “TOPH!” He screamed. 

No answer came from the depths of the apartment. Sokka made a mental note to berate her for finishing all his coffee next time he saw her and slammed the cabinet door closed in a huff. Grumpily, he shuffled over to the door and grabbed his backpack and winter gear and walked out the door slamming it behind him. 

The bus ride downtown was cold as all fuck and the bus was moving extra slow due to icy roads which just made Sokka’s lousy mood worse. Finally after what felt like ages the bus skidded to a halt and he shoved past the other people and onto the pavement. His first instinct was to go across the street to the Jasmine Dragon but desperate times call for espresso, so he turned right away from the tea shop to starbucks. 

The line at the coffee shop was almost all the way to the door, yet another addition to his shitty day. He waited in line for about 20 fucking minutes and was almost to the counter when the manager came out and told everyone that location was closing due to a wiring malfunction that rendered their machines unsafe to handle. Sokka just cursed loudly and pushed out the door, not even bothering to wait for his free voucher they were offering “for your troubles.” He sighed as he stepped into the icy winter air. The only other coffee place that was open was all the way across the downtown area and by now it was already almost noon. He sighed and pulled his hood up against the frigid wind.  _ Jasmine Dragon it is.  _ He thought to himself. He was disgusted at the thought of having to slurp down hot leaf juice just for an ounce of caffeine, but relished the thought of seeing Zuko. 

The Jasmine Dragon was fairly empty since it was a Thursday and around lunch time, but Sokka spotted his project partner immediately. He was standing facing someone in a booth holding a ceramic teapot and wearing his adorable little serves apron and nodding politely. Sokka could tell whoever was in the booth must be talking his ear off because Zuko looked like he had been standing there forever. Sokka smiled and made his way towards him and as he did the voice in the booth became clearer. “And he's soooo cute Zuko! He’s so fluffy! I love him so much I would buy him right now if I could but we can’t have dogs in the dorms and I don’t want to ask Katara and the others to keep him at their place but he's just so adorable! You have to come see him sometime his name’s Appa and he- hi Sokka!” 

Sokka had just come into view and smiled as he saw a rosy cheeked Aang sitting with a mug of tea and papers splayed out on the table chatting excitedly to Zuko. “Hey Aang!” He said, then glanced at Zuko. “Hey”

Zuko smiled slightly. “Hey, you look like shit.” 

“Well that's rude.” 

He saw fear flood Zuko’s face for a second and his mouth opened like he was about to start stuttering and back tracking like he often did but Sokka cut him off. “I'm just joking! I woke up at like 5am this morning freezing my ass off. Slept like shit.” 

Zuko looked relieved. “And you came here? Why didn’t you go to starbucks and get espresso like usual?” Aang asked.

“Closed early because of some power lines down or something.” Sokka said, brushing past Zuko and slinging his back into the seat opposite Aang. “Guess I’ll just have to suffer with tea.” He smirked. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Don’t let uncle hear you say that or you’ll be banned for life.” 

Sokka grinned. “I can’t imagine Iroh ever banning someone from the store for life.” 

“You’d be surprised.” Zuko shrugged. 

“Oof. I don’t even want to know. Bring me some leaf juice tea boy!” Sokka said slapping the table and earning a glare from Zuko. 

“Tea boy?” He said in a tone saturated with annoyance. 

“Waiterman? Oh bringer of teas? Leaf boiler?” 

“Sokka just leave the nicknames to Toph” Aang said, shaking his head in disgust and holding back a smile. 

He shrugged. “Alright, may I pretty please have some tea oh great and powerful all knowing tea waiter?” He said, looking up at Zuko through his lashes. 

A small pink tint crept onto Zuko’s cheeks as he turned away from the booth quickly. “You’re ridiculous.” he muttered as he walked away. 

Sokka beamed as he watched him go, his bad mood a thing of the past. “So, do you have anyone specific you want to get for secret santa?” Aang’s voice floating from across the table pulled him out of his reverie. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah that's tomorrow. Ummmm not really. I just hope I don't get Toph. I never know what to get her, she hates everything!”

Aang laughed. “Me too! I hope I get Katara, then I can just get one present this year instead of two. What's on your list this year?” 

“A boomerang!” Sokka’s answer came immediately. 

“A boomerang?” Aang raised his eyebrow. 

“YES! I made one in an engineering class freshman year and it was the best thing ever. Then I lost it sadly one fateful winter night….” 

“Oh is that why Toph calls you captain boomerang?” Aang asked. 

“Yeah. She hated my boomerang. So mean. And I still don’t understand why she's the only one allowed to give people nicknames! Captain boomerang is so lame. I could come up with something so much better.” He pouted. 

“Like tea boy?” Zuko was back and carrying a tray. 

Sokka sat up quickly. He had slumped down in the seat while being dramatic. “Hey! I think tea boy suits you well!” 

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. “Why? Because I’m a boy that brings you tea? Not very creative.” 

He set the tray in front of him. “I brought you some green tea. It has caffeine.” He said as he did so. 

“Thanks bud! Now time to guzzle this down and try and not taste it.” He grimaced. 

Zuko just rolled his eyes. “It's not that bad you’re just a wimp. Now I have actual customers who actually want tea waiting for me.” He started to turn and leave but Sokka reached out and stopped him. 

“Wait what about the bill? You forgot to bring it.” 

Zuko looked at him for a second like he was contemplating something. “It's on the house.” He said after a moment. 

“Oh the house? Why?” Sokka looked at him confused. 

Zuko shrugged. “Aang’s bought so much tea the last few weeks if we had a punch card he would have earned a shit ton of free tea by now. Consider it a customer loyalty program.” He turned and stalked away. 

Aang smiled over his cup at Sokka as he turned back around. “What?” He asked. 

“Nothing!” Aang smiled wider. 

“Why are you looking at me like that.” 

“It's just….I come in every morning and  _ never  _ get free tea but the  _ one  _ time I’m here with you Zuko decides it’s on the house?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

“Shut up. It's just a coincidence. You’ve been watching too many of those rom coms they play in the union on fridays.” 

Aang shrugged and put down his mug. “All I know is you were in a terrible mood when you got here, you see Zuko, and now you can’t stop smiling. You’re the one in calc 3, you do the math.” 

“I hate you.” Sokka glared at him and stood up gathering his things. “Now I have some work to do in  _ peace and quiet. _ ” He stuck his tongue out at Aang as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and trapsed out the door, fighting the urge to turn and look at Zuko one last time. 

***

That night came and Sokka was wide awake. The bitter tiredness from before had vanished and he was actually almost caught up on his assignments. 

_ Damn that green tea really works! I don’t feel tired at all.  _ He hovered over the send button for a few seconds until he finally pressed it and the text message whooshed off to Zuko. 

A few minutes later his phone lit up with a response, 

**Zuko - History Partner:** That's because it wasn’t all green tea.

**Sokka:** What?

**Sokka:** Did you give me like adderall or something?!?!

**Zuko - History Partner:** No idiot. It was green tea but I just poured a five hour energy into it. 

**Sokka:** I didn’t know that was on the menu lol

**Zuko - History Partner:** It's not. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** You just looked tired. Thought I would help. 

Sokka smiled as he read and reread the last text. 

**Sokka:** Well thanks bud :) ‘preciate it! 

**Zuko - History Partner:** What time do you want to meet tomorrow to do the project?

**Sokka:** Come over at 10 :) 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Will you be awake…..

**Sokka:** Hey! I resent that! Of course I will be awake!

**Zuko - History Partner:** Okay. Fine. If you’re not then you owe me. 

**Sokka:** Owe you what?

**Zuko - History Partner:** If you’re not awake when I get there you have to buy me a tea.

**Sokka:** Okay deal. But if I am, I want something too!! 

**Zuko - History Partner:** That's not how it works. 

**Sokka:** That's not fair though!!!! 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Fine. What do you want. 

**Sokka:** I want you to come to the mall with me :) 

**Zuko - History Partner:** NO! I hate the mall. 

**Sokka:** But I hate shopping for christmas gifts alone ): 

**Zuko - History Partner:** No. 

**Sokka:** You were so sure I wasn’t going to wake up before 10 a few minutes ago….

**Zuko - History Partner:** You’re not. FIne. It's a deal. 

***Sokka sent a gif***

**Zuko - History Partner:** What the hell is that.

**Sokka:** Its monkeys :) They are shaking hands! 

**Zuko - History Partner:** Why. 

**Sokka:** Because we just made a deal! 

**Zuko - History Partner:** You’re an idiot. 

**Sokka:** <3 

Sokka smiled and layed down on his bed, scrolling through his conversations with Zuko. He was going to get his mall date even if it meant waking up at 3am. 

***

When the fateful time arrived the next morning, Sokka was not only awake but he was also showered, dressed, and had put on a blue button up shirt and black rolled jeans with his bone collar choker and hair pulled and brushed back. Zuko arrived a few minutes early at 9:55. Sokka smirked as he swung the door open wide. “TADA!”

Zuko looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. “I’m shocked. You’re dressed  _ and  _ awake.”

Sokka smiled proudly and stepped aside to let Zuko in. “ _ And  _ showered.” He said, tossing his head back so his wolf tail swung majestically (or so he liked to think.) 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “What section do you want to start with?” He asked, setting his bag down in the chair. 

“Umm….how about with the Yoshiwara slides?” Sokka said, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing some mugs. “Do you want some tea?”

Zuko looked up, surprised. “You own tea?” 

“Well Katara owns tea. But I know how to make it! I became a gourmet tea chef when Katara got sick last winter. I have perfected my tea recipe far beyond the scope of that disgusting hot leaf juice you drink.” He said smugly. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “ _ All  _ tea is hot leaf juice. That's literally what it is.”

Sokka waggled a finger at him. “Not  _ my  _ tea.” He had come back over now and offered a mug out to Zuko. 

He took it warily and brought it to his lips. “Ugh! This is disgusting!” He had taken one sip and promptly spit it back into the cup. 

“What?! It's delicious!” 

“What did you put in there?” Zuko choked, wiping his mouth. 

“Hot water! And some sugar and tea bags!” Sokka said defensively. 

“And….?” 

Sokka sighed. “And an electrolyte mango peach flavoring packet….” 

Zuko’s face contorted in disgust. “Why the hell would you add that to tea.” 

“It tastes good!” Sokka crossed his arms. 

“It tastes like dirty cotton candy.” 

“Still better than that bitter leaf juice.” 

“I am going to dump this on your head if you call it leaf juice one more time.” 

“Oh? I’d like to see you tr-” 

Just then the door flung open and a very agitated and a very wet Katara stumbled in, throwing her bag down with a huff. “If one more car even TRIES to splash me on my way back to campus I am going to throw an ice brick so hard through its windshield.” 

Sokka raised his eyebrows. “Bad day sis?” 

“Yes.” She snapped. “And don’t call me sis.” She threw her coat on the ground angrily and then turned to face him, arms crossed. 

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Zuko sitting in their living room, unfortunately holding one of  _ her  _ tea mugs. “What are  _ you  _ doing here.” She said, bitterly. 

Zuko’s expression became immediately defensive and Sokka could sense trouble brewing. “Working on homework.” He snapped back. 

His short tone obviously only served to make Katara more irate and she raised her eyebrows even further. “Oh? They won’t let you in the library? Sokka you’re supposed to ask if strangers can come over.” 

Sokka opened his mouth to speak but Zuko talked over him. “I’m not a stranger. I've been working with Sokka all semester.” 

She snorted. “Yeah. You certainly have been  _ working.”  _

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“What's that supposed to mean? It means that I don’t like you hanging around my brother all the time and messing with his emotions.” Her aggression came bubbling up. 

“Messing with his emotions?” He could see an angry red color begin to course throughout Zuko’s face. 

Zuko was usually stoic most of the time, but Sokka knew that he had a very quick temper when it came to people attacking him. “Why don’t we just go work in my room….” Sokka suggested nervously. 

“No.” Zuko snapped. “You’ve had a problem with me for weeks and I want to know what it is.” He stood up and turned to face Katara.

She glared at him. “I don’t have  _ time  _ to sit here and bother with you! Unlike some people I have actual work to do. Not just books to read and...and people to mess with!” 

She turned and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Zuko’s hands had clenched into fists during the conversation and were now tight at his sides, his teeth gritted and nostrils flared. “Zuko...she’s just having a bad day Im sure she didn’t mean-”

“Shut it.” He snapped. Then all of a sudden started walking off towards where Katara had just disappeared. 

“Zuko where are you going?” Sokka jumped up, panicking. 

“If she has a problem with me, she can tell me. I don’t appreciate people just yelling at me for things  _ I  _ didn’t do.” He whirled around, fire blazing up in his eyes. 

Sokka shrunk back a little. He had never seen Zuko go into full on rage mode. “I don’t think that's a good idea…” He said, taking a step forward. 

“Well lucky for you this involves me and your sister.” He spat, then turned around and vanished down the hallway. 

Sokka stood hesitantly perched on the gap between running and hiding in his room or going to stop Zuko from killing Katara, or vice versa. Suddenly he heard a loud pounding coming from down the hall and raised voices, followed by a door opening and slamming shut. He stood motionless, caught between two worlds. On one hand, Katara had been kind of an ass to Zuko from the moment they met, but on the other, she was his sister, and Zuko definitely had a tendency to fly off the rails sometimes. He stood debating for what seemed like eternity, then finally decided he should go try and break it up. Still unsure of what he would say, he moved swiftly down the hall until he reached Katara’s door. Outside, he paused. The loud yelling had subsided and he could barely hear anything now. Quietly he leaned his ear against the wood and strained to pick up on the muffled voices coming from inside. 

“I just don’t want him to get hurt again.” Katara’s voice came through the door, quiet this time. 

Then followed by the lower voice of Zuko. “I know. That’s why I...I haven’t said anything. I don’t  _ want _ to hurt him.” 

_ Hurt him? Are they talking about me? Why would Zuko hurt him?  _

He heard Katara sigh and then after a pause, her voice came again. “For the record, I think you should tell him.” 

“I will. I just….can’t yet.” Zuko sounded like he was on the verge of tears. 

_ What the hell is going on. Two seconds ago they were at each other’s throats.  _

“I know. But for what it's worth, I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual.” 

_ What feeling? Does Zuko have feelings for someone?  _

He heard another sigh, this time from Zuko. “Thanks Katara.” 

“Of course. Sorry I was being a little….brisk with you.” 

He heard Zuko chuckle and mumble something back to her but the words were garbled behind the door. Then suddenly he heard a bed creak and footsteps approaching rapidly.  _ Fuck fuck fuck  _ He thought as he leaped back and raced off towards his room. A few moments later Zuko came through his bedroom door and then stopped, looking him up and down. “Why are you breathing so heavily?” 

“Im...not!” Sokka panted. He wasn’t used to sprinting so fast and his heart was still pounding from the anxiety of almost getting caught. “What did you and Katara talk about?” 

  
Zuko gave him a suspicious look. “Nothing. Just worked it out. Don’t worry about it.” He stepped back out to retrieve his laptop, and when he came back Zuko took his place at Sokka’s desk and began talking about the project, all notions of the previous encounter forgotten. Sokka sighed and slumped back on his bed.  _ What the hell just happened.  _ He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara have finally made amends but Sokka is a bit of a dumb dumb. Next chapter featuring a zuko and sokka mall date :)


	13. Boyfriends for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katara offers Zuko and olive branch, and Sokka manages to thoroughly embarrass him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a good old fashion fanfic cliche for you today :) Hopefully you enjoy!

“If I have to read anymore about this I think my eyes are going to melt out of my head.” Sokka groaned, leaning back on his bed and dramatically flailing his arms to the side. 

The two were sitting in Sokka’s room, Zuko at the desk and Sokka on his bed. A few hours had passed since the great Zuko and Katara face off (as it came to be known in future years) and it was almost 3pm. “We haven’t even been working that long.” Zuko said plainly, not looking up from his laptop. 

Sokka smiled and flipped on his side to look at him. This was how their work sessions usually went. They worked in silence for a bit and then all too soon Sokka would dramatically exclaim that he was tired and Zuko would chastise him. Adorable annoying prick. 

“So when are we going to the mall?” He asked after a moment. 

“Hmm?” Zuko was only half paying attention to him, his fingers still poised over his laptop jotting down some notes about the tokugawa shogunate or the yoshiwara. 

“The mall. You said if I was awake by the time you get here you would go Christmas shopping at the mall with me.” Sokka pulled his pillow under his head, not breaking his gaze on the other. 

“You’re not serious.” Zuko finally sat back and turned to face him, his signature look of annoyance seared on his features. 

“Dead serious sweetheart.” 

“Don’t call me that. And why do I have to go to the mall with you, can’t someone else go?” He crossed his arms, glowering. 

“I want you to come with me!” Sokka protested. There was no way Zuko was weaseling out of this one. 

Zuko seemed to realize this fact as well and gave a disheartened sigh. “Fine. You get one hour at the mall.” He said, glaring. “And you have to buy me lunch.” 

Sokka beamed and jumped up. “Deal! How about tomorrow?”

“I work tomorrow.” He said grimly, turning back to his laptop. 

“Awww come on. I’m sure Iroh would give you the day off!” 

Zuko shook his head. “No.” 

Sokka sat back down and fixed him with a devious grin. “Im sure if  _ I  _ asked he would be more than happy to -” 

“Stop. Fine. I’ll ask him. Stop telling my uncle thinks! I’m still annoyed at you for telling him about game night.” 

Sokka smiled and tossed a pillow at his partner. “I’m just trying to get you out of that apartment!” 

Zuko rolled his eyes but Sokka could see a hint of a smile on his face. Just then they heard a shout from outside the door and someone threw their fist violently against his door. “SOKKA! SECRET SANTA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THERE.” 

Toph's voice cut through the wood loud and clear and Sokka winced. “I guess we’ll have to take a break from the outline, sorry.” 

Zuko looked at him then shrugged. “It's fine. I should go too, I work soon.” 

He stood up and began gathering his things. When he was finished, the two made their way out of Sokka’s bedroom and into the living room where the gang was all gathered around the TV. “Alright captain boomerang, no peeking like last year!” Toph was sitting in the armchair facing the door and holding a long santa hat, swishing the papers inside around. 

“I didn’t peak!!” Sokka protested, glaring at her. 

“Stop accusing people of that every year Toph!” Katara scolded, snatching the hat away from her, then looked up at Zuko. 

“Do you want to join our secret santa Zuko?” She asked. 

Everyone fell silent and stared at her in disbelief, including Zuko. “I...I don’t want to impose that's okay.” He stuttered, obviously caught off guard. 

She shook her head. “It's not an imposition. Besides, you’ve been hanging out with us so much this semester you might as well join. Consider it your official initiation.” She smiled. 

Sokka could tell she must feel guilty for being so hostile towards him this semester. 

“I’m always down for another person to boss around!” Toph chirped after a second. 

“Yeah! Come on Zuko it will be fun! We have a little party and exchange gifts! You can bring your cookies!”

“Yeah and maybe you can convince Sokka to not make anything this year.” Suki said, laughing. 

“Hey! I’m a good baker!” He glared at her. 

“Barbeque fishsticks and gummy bears are not a side dish!” She shot back. 

“What do you say Zuko? Are you in?” Katara asked, shaking the hat at him. 

He looked between the expectant faces all staring up at him then looked at Sokka. “Umm….sure.” He said awkwardly. 

“Yes!” Sokka cheered. He grabbed a hold of Zuko’s sleeve, leading him towards the sofa. 

Katara bent over and scratched his name on a slip of paper then added it to the hat and shook it. “Okay, now no redraws unless you get your own name, spending limit 50 dollars, and no telling people who you got!” She shot a particularly accusatory glare towards Sokka. 

She drew a name first, then passed the hat clockwise around the circle. Sokka was second to last and he internally groaned when he drew Toph. She was the most difficult to shop for out of everyone. Zuko was the last one to go so he got the last person by default. “Alright, the party is next weekend! So have your gifts by then.” Katara said, putting the hat back on the table. 

“Who did you get?” Sokka whispered to Zuko. 

“I dont think I’m supposed to tell you.” He said, elbowing Sokka away from him. 

“Come onnnn just give me a hint!” He whined. 

“No. You’ll have to wait and see.” 

“Come onnnn.” 

“Sokka! Stop begging for Zuko to tell you who he got!” Katara scolded. 

He sat back and crossed his arms, glaring. “Aww man. Noy you guys are friends you’re going to be ganging up against me aren't you.”

Katara and Zuko exchanged bemused smiles. “Get used to it mister.” She said, standing up and making her way to the kitchen. 

“Okay now she's gone you can tell me.” Sokka whispered, leaning his head closer to Zuko. 

Zuko turned his head and rolled his eyes. “You're an idiot.” he muttered, a smile biting at his lips. 

***

The next morning Sokka woke up early again (10am, early for him…). He rolled over, shielding his eyes from the bright winter light streaming in through the window and grabbed his phone. 

**Sokka:** Hey buddy! What time do you want to go to the mall?

**Zuko - History Partner:** Never. 

**Sokka:** Not an option mister! :P

**Zuko - History Partner:** Fine. How about 11:30? 

**Sokka:** Sounds like a plan stan! I’ll pick you up :) 

**Zuko - History Partner:** You don’t have a car. 

**Sokka:** I didn’t mean in a car! I mean I’ll meet you at your place and we can walk to the mall. It’s only a few blocks away I think. 

**Zuko - History Partner:** fine. See you then. 

***

Sokka tapped his fingers nervously against the pole of the bus. He seemed to find himself here a lot. Commuting between campus and Zuko, nervously perched on a seat or hands wrapped around a pole counting the minutes until the bus makes its sluggish halt by the jasmine dragon. He knew it wasn’t  _ really  _ a date, but this was the first time they had ever hung out outside of the project. Well...the first time they had hung out alone. Well….alone with hundreds of strangers around….but still! It was enough to make his nerves ten fold. 

The clang of busy christmas shoppers echoed throughout the streets and sidewalks of downtown. Sokka almost had to shove an old man carrying an armful of cabbages (seriously who needs that many cabbages?) into the street to get through the throng of people. When he finally stepped inside the tea shop, he didn’t see any sign of Zuko. Iroh was busy behind the counter stocking the front display, and the other waitress, Jin, was busy carrying tea at the speed of light to the packed tables. Sokka waved to Iroh as he stepped inside and made his way to the counter. 

“Sokka! How are you?” he boomed, his voice somehow managing to travel clearly through the loud cafe. 

“Trying to survive finals!” Sokka joked, leaning against the counter to peak at what Iroh was stocking. 

He laughed and continued placing the muffins into their respective baskets. “Come to fetch my nephew for a date?” 

“Not a date.” Sokka corrected hastily. “In fact, I think he would rather walk across hot tar then come with me to the mall.” He smiled, tapping his fingers on the counter and letting his eyes dart around, still searching for Zuko. 

Iroh chuckled at his quip and straightened up. “He seems awfully excited for someone who's supposed to be so disgruntled with today's activities.” 

Sokka tried his best to ignore the comment, and the way it made his ears turn red and hot. “Ahh. Are you guys doing anything special for christmas?”

“Christmas is a dull affair here.” Iroh said, taking another tray of muffins from the counter to transfer to the display. “Zuko and I usually stay here.” 

Sokka mentally cursed himself for forgetting yet again about Zuko’s turmoil with his family. “Oh, right.”

Just then the aforementioned Zuko appeared from upstairs and stopped when he saw the two chatting. “Hey man! Ready for shopping?” 

Zuko’s eyes flitted between the two suspiciously. “If I have to. What are you two talking about?” 

“How you’re the late one for once!” Sokka laughed, hoping his question dodge was satisfactory. 

Zuko seemed to hesitate for a second before letting it go, but he shot his uncle a disapproving look that just made Iroh laugh under his breath. 

“I thought we could start at the end with the big snail statue and then work our way down!” Sokka said excitedly. 

The two had made their way out of the shop and were now only a block away from the large shopping mall in the downtown district. Zuko grunted unenthusiastically. “You mean the north side?” He corrected. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Fine Mr. Technical.  _ The north side.”  _ He said, mocking Zuko’s serious tone. 

“Now will you tell me who you drew for secret santa?” Sokka begged as they pushed through the large glass doors at the entrance to the mall. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “No. Stop asking me!”

“Pleeeeeaseeee.” He whined. “How will you know what to get them if I don’t help!” 

Zuko snorted. “You? Help? I’d like to see the day when that happens.” 

“Hey!!” Sokka glared at him, but then smiled. “Well I got Toph. And I have no clue what to get her.” 

The other boy shrugged and continued to pretend to look uninterested in the stores around him. “A prescription for xanax?” 

Sokka stopped and stared at him. “What? I’m not serious.” Zuko said, pausing and turning around. 

“I didn’t think you knew how to joke Mr. I only punctuate my sentences with periods.” Sokka said, laughing. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “At least I’m not overly enthusiastic about every little thing Mr I only know how to use exclamation points.” 

“Hey!!” 

“Case in point.” Zuko smirked. 

Now it was Sokka’s turn to roll his eyes. “Okay fine. You MAY have a point!” 

The two continued on their journey deeper into the mall and spent about an hour scouring various stores looking for something Toph worthy. Sokka did find a gift for his dad, some new mittens for Katara, and a little enamel pin for Suki, but nothing that screamed Toph. By now it was almost 12:30 and Sokka’s stomach was starting to rumble. “Where do you want to eat?” he asked as they paused outside an odorous bath and bodyworks shop. 

Zuko shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” 

“Come on Zuko, you have to have an opinion about something!!” 

“Mall food is mall food. It’s all just subpar stuff with the prices jacked up.” 

“Ugh. You’re impossible.” Sokka complained, stalking forward to the mall directory that sat a few paces away. 

“Hmmm…..something tells me you’re not much of a pizza guy….” Sokka said, browsing through the list. 

Zuko wrinkled his nose. 

“I’ll take that as an affirmation.” Sokka laughed and kept searching. “Ooh! Yamato! Its a really good sushi place over at that end! Hows sushi sound?”

Zuko shrugged. “I like sushi. Even if it's mall sushi. Isn’t yamato kind of expensive though?” 

“Yeah but they usually have some type of discount going on during the holidays! Lets just hope we qualify.” Sokka said as he turned and swiftly started walking towards the restaurant. 

It only took a minute to get there, and when they arrived outside their eyes were affronted by a sea of red. “What's the deal?” Zuko asked, cringing at the gaudy seafood themed christmas decorations before them. 

“Ummm...usually it's somewhere outfront.” Sokka searched the numerous signs and things plastered outside of the door while they waited in line. Suddenly, just before they reached the hostess, he spotted it. 

“You’re my boyfriend.” He whispered quickly to Zuko.

“What?!?” Zuko said extremely loudly. His face began to flush and he pulled away, staring at Sokka. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Not really! That's the special today! Couples! Just pretend to be my boyfriend for an hour and we can get half priced sushi rolls! Come on it can’t be that painful.” 

Zuko spluttered and seemed to be incapable of forming words at the moment. “Hello boys!” the cheery woman behind the podium greeted them as they stepped forward in line. “Just the two today?”

Sokka nodded. “Alright, and will you two be using the couples discount today?” She asked, smiling at them.

“Ah, yes!” Sokka said, reaching out and taking Zuko’s hand. 

The other boy was starting to match the red of the decorations and still seemed too overcome with embarrassment and shock to speak. Sokka just internally chuckled at his adorable awkwardness and tried not to let his heart get too carried away by the fact that they were currently holding hands. The lady led them to a booth near the back and they took their seat. “Alright I’ll be right back with your menus” She said smiling and vanishing back into the restaurant. 

Sokka let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Are you going to survive?” He laughed, looking at Zuko. 

“Yes!” He snapped, still red as ever. “You just can’t spring that on me two seconds before!!” 

He let out a huff and a few pieces of his black hair propelled upwards.  _ Fuck hes cute.  _ Sokka bit his tongue to keep from grinning too widely. “Half priced meals will be worth it!” 

He reached his hand out and brushed it across Zuko’s which was sitting on the table. The other jumped and started to recoil but Sokka held his hand there. “Zuko just calm down.” He laughed. “Look they’re really strict with people faking stuff for their discount so if they think we’re not a couple they won’t give us half off.” 

“How do you even prove you're a couple that doesn’t seem fair.” Zuko groaned. 

“Well we can pay full price if pretending to date me for an hour is so painful for you” Sokka quipped with an amused expression. 

“No! I mean, it's not that I just, how do you even pretend to be a couple??” 

“How do you pretend to be a couple???” 

Zuko flushed again and looked away. “I wasn’t good at it during the real thing. I don't know what people do!” He protested. 

Sokka fixed him with an adoring grin. “Aww don’t worry, I’ll show you the ropes of being a good fake boyfriend.” He laughed and intertwined Zuko’s fingers with his own. “I’ve done this plenty of times with other friends. Suki and I used to pretend to get engaged at fancy restaurants for free food.” 

Zuko’s eyes darted to their interlaced fingers and his hand twitched for a second then relaxed into Sokka’s. “Just pretend I’m the coolest most interesting person in the world.” Sokka said. “Which won’t be hard because I am.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes, the color in his cheeks dying down a bit. “Oh right. I guess I must have missed when they handed out the totally self absorbed awards.” 

“Hey! Its not being self absorbed its called being self aware” 

Just then the waitress came back over and Sokka went to let Zuko’s hand fall away but the other tightened his grip, keeping it in place. “Here are your menu’s, and can I get you anything to drink? Our special today is a wonderful red wine from-”

“No no no no thats okay!! No red wine for us!” Sokka said hastily. 

He heard Zuko laugh from across the table. “You’re not going to make me choke again?” 

“I’ll save that for after dinner.” Sokka winked, making Zuko’s crimson face return even stronger than before. 

“Just water then.” The waitress laughed. “I’ll be back in a bit to take your order.” 

“I hate you.” Zuko hissed as soon as she walked away. 

“Baby, baby baby. Don’t hate your boyfriend.” Sokka teased. 

“Stop. You’re not really my...my boyfriend.” 

Sokka sighed dramatically. “What can I say, I prefer method acting.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Do people really do that?” He asked after a second. 

Sokka raised his eyebrows inquisitively. “Do what?” 

“What you...what you were talking about.” 

“What? Choke each other during sex?”

“Shh!” Zuko glared at him and glanced nervously around. 

Sokka smirked. “Hmm? You don’t want me to say sex?” 

“Stop! There are people around.” 

“I don’t think they seem to care…” Sokka laughed, looking around at the other couples, half of whom were deeply entwined in themselves and immersed in a sea of interlocked lips. 

Zuko pushed his hand away and shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I told you. I’m not good at PDA couple stuff.” 

Sokka smiled and reached out to brush his face. “Its okay, it's kind of cute in its own awkward duck way.” 

Zuko smacked his hand away but Sokka could tell he was smiling. “What do people even do on dates anyways?”

“Have you never been on a date before?” 

Zuko shrugged and Sokka could see a sad look cross his face. “Not an official one I guess. Mai, my ex girlfriend, was never big on going out. Or really anything relationship-y.” 

“Ahh, that's too bad! Dates are fun!” 

“So people say.” He said glumly. 

Just then the waitress returned to drop off their water glasses. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping the drinks. “So, why didn’t she like dates?” Sokka asked after a second. 

Zuko shrugged, looking down into his water. “I dunno. Probably didn’t help that she was a lesbian and I was well...we just didn’t fit well and it made everything awkward.” He said trailing off. 

“Hey one of my ex’s was a lesbian too!” Sokka laughed. “Another random thing in common.” 

Zuko smiled slightly. “We both dated gay girls and we also have dead moms?” 

Sokka nodded and laughed. “Yes! Cheers to the queers!” he held out his glass to Zuko. 

He just rolled his eyes but begrudgingly clinked his glass. “You're an idiot.” he muttered under his breath with a smile. 

“So what's your dream first date?” Sokka asked, setting his glass down. 

  
  


Zuko shrugged again. “Don't know. Don’t have one.” 

“Come on! You have to think of something.” 

Zuko tapped his fingers on the table contemplating. “The duck pond. In the park.” 

“The duck pond?” 

“What? Ducks are fucking cute.” 

Sokka grinned. “You're adorable.” 

Zuko quirked his eyebrow at the statement. 

“Ah...method acting.” Sokka joked weakly, suddenly realizing what he had said. 

Zuko blushed and looked down. “What about you?” 

Sokka shrugged. “I know it's cliche but I think a picnic under the stars would be fun!” 

“Of course yours involves food.” 

“Hey!” Sokka was about to retaliate when the waitress returned again with her notepad. 

“Ready to order?” 

“Oh umm...yeah one second, you can go first!” he said, nodding to Zuko. He had been so preoccupied with their conversation he forgot to look. 

Zuko’s eyes darted up and down the menu quickly and then he looked up at the waitress. “I’ll take a tray of the spicy tuna rolls.” He said, handing her the menu. 

“You like spicy food?” Sokka said, peering over his own menu. 

“Haven’t been together long then?” The waitress chuckled. 

“Umm no, just a few months!” Sokka said, trying not to blush.

“How did you guys meet?” She asked. 

“Uhh…” Sokka stumbled to come up with a believable lie. 

He looked across the table at Zuko for help but Zuko just fixed him with a grin and said. “Yeah tell her how we met sweetie.” 

Sokka tried to glare covertly at him.  _ You'll pay for this.  _ He thought. “Alright  _ honey.  _ We met at the aquarium. I rescued him from a fish tank he had fallen into. My boyfriend is very clumsy.” 

Sokka smiled and looked back at Zuko, who was now definitely not as amused as before. “They had an uncovered tank at the aquarium?” The waitress asked, confused. 

“Uhh...it was a special feeding time. He tripped back into the tank and my arms encircled him, saving him from the perilous waters and it’s been eight months of love since then.” Sokka waxed dramatically. 

He could feel Zuko’s eyes burning him from across the table but he just smiled mischievously. “We’re actually celebrating his birthday today!” Sokka said, grinning wider. 

If looks could kill Sokka would be the deadest man in the world at that moment. “Oh how cute!! We’ll have to give you guys the special birthday treatment then! Happy birthday!” She said.

“Thanks.” Zuko said, deadpan. 

She walked away with their menu’s and Zuko whirled to face Sokka, fire in his eyes. “I am going to KILL YOU!” He hissed. 

“Why’s that sweetie?” Sokka asked, doing his best to give Zuko an innocent look. 

“Why did you tell her it's my birthday!!” He spluttered. 

“Because I think it's hilarious and I want free cake.” 

“I actually hate you.” 

Just then the sound of cheering could be heard from the kitchen and a crowd of staff emerged from the back, making their way towards the table. Heads began to turn and Zuko looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear in that moment. “HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY IT IS YOUR SPECIAL DAY HAPPy HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAT'S WHAT WE’RE HERE TO SAY HEY!” They chanted as they stampeded towards the two. 

A small chocolate cake was set in front of them and one of the waiters plopped a cone shaped birthday hat on Zuko’s head. Zuko of course had to be difficult and snuff out the candles with his fingers the second they were lit. “I can take a picture of the two of you! So you can remember your first birthday as a couple!” Their waitress, who was leading the group, said, motioning for Sokka to move next to Zuko. 

He slipped over and threw his arm around Zuko’s shoulder and pressed tight against him. “Say cheese!” He whispered, turning to press his lips against his cheek.

“I want to murder you” He whispered back as the waitress snapped the photo. 

“Thats no way to treat your boyfriend!” Sokka said as the crowd dispersed, leaving them with their cake and sushi. 

Zuko shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Never had one.” He said, rolling his eyes and pulling his tray towards them. 

“Once you find someone who can tolerate your royal grumpiness I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful relationship. Full of…..ducks and…..insults.”

Zuko rolled his eyes again. “Is that what you think of me? Ducks and insults? I’m so glad those are my trademarks.” He said dryly. 

“No, I think you’re adorably stubborn and a secret giant softy hidden beneath a cute tough guy exterior.” Sokka said, smiling. 

His arm was still situated across the back of the booth so when Zuko turned to face him his hair brushed his hand. He looked at Sokka for a second, then smiled softly. “You’re method acting is getting stronger.” He said in a low hushed voice. 

Their faces were close together due to their proximity, and Zuko’s lips were only an inch or two a way. Sokka desperately wanted to lean in, wanted to kiss his stupid cute stubborn face and run his hands through his deshevled hair. But instead he just brushed his cheek with his thumb and whispered. “Gotta get that half priced meal.” 

Zuko shook his head and turned back to his food. “You’re an absolute idiot.” he muttered for the second time that day. 

**MINI BONUS SPECIAL SCENE FROM ZUKO’S POV**

The waitress cleared the dishes and handed them the bill and their couples discount coupon then walked back to the front, instructing them to pay at the bar when they were done. 

Zuko reached into his pocket to pull out his card but Sokka shook his head and batted his hand away. “My treat. I did promise you lunch in exchange for shopping.” 

Zuko tried to protest but Sokka had already put his card in the folder and shut it tight. “Consider it an apology for the embarrassment I caused you today.” 

Zuko blushed just thinking about the horrible birthday singing. If he was honest with himself though, it was all worth it to spend the day with Sokka. He still wasn’t entirely sure how this bumbling idiot had wormed his way into his life, but he was glad he did. 

“Consider the debt not paid. That was horrible.” He grumbled back. 

Sokka just laughed and stood up. “Im going to run to the bathroom then I’ll be ready to go!” he bounced off in the direction of the back of the restaurant, leaving Zuko alone. 

He tapped his fingers half haphazardly on the table and looked around. He thought of his few dreary attempts of dates with Mai. None of them had even compared to this. Even though it wasn’t a real date, and he was still reeling from all the embarrassment Sokka had caused, he couldn’t help but have a warm fuzzy feeling inside.  _ Stupid emotions.  _ He thought. 

Just the their waitress walked by the table and paused. “I can take this to the front for you!” She said, grabbing the bill. 

“Oh I thought we were supposed to take it to the bar?” He said, confused. 

She just waved her hand. “Its no trouble! I hope you don’t mind me saying but you and your boyfriend are really cute together. I know a lot of people come in here and fake dating just for the discount but I could tell from the start you guys were the real thing.” 

Zuko smiled awkwardly.  _ Well at least we were convincing I guess.  _ “Uh..thanks.” 

“I just see the way you two look at each other and it's so cute. That's all I want ya know? Someone to look at me the way he looks at you. I would kill to find a guy like that.” She laughed and walked away, carrying the bill. 

  
Zuko sighed and looked over to the restroom where Sokka was emerging.  _ That makes two of us.  _ He thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sokka and Zuko finally figure out their both hopelessly in love with each other before Christmas? Who did Zukko get for secret santa?? And will Sokka find a Toph worthy gift in time for the party? Tune in next update to find the answers to at least 2 of these questions. DUN DUN.


	14. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new member of the gaang is introduced and more cuddles occur.

Wednesday morning Sokka woke up to the best thing that could ever happen to a college student. An email that class was cancelled. His professor’s car wouldn’t start because of the cold weather so he was having them do some online lab that was due on Sunday instead of today. Sokka yawned as he pushed his phone away from him and burrowed deeper into his blankets.  _ Time to sleep until lunchtime.  _

He finally woke up again around 12:30 just as he planned and rolled out of bed. He could hear the sound of people cooking in the kitchen and could smell something sizzling on the stove. Intrigued, he pulled the blanket off his bed, wrapped it around himself, shuffling out into the hall. Aang and Katara were in the kitchen, Katara hovering over a pot and Aang huddled at the table with a mug in his hand talking about something glumly. “I know he wasn’t  _ my  _ puppy but I still wish I could have said goodbye.” 

“What's going on?” Sokka asked, shuffling into the kitchen. “Why the long face Aang?”

Aang sighed and looked down into his cup. “Appa got adopted.” 

“Ohh right. And Appa would be….?”

“The puppy! From my work! He's so fluffy and I loved him so much and now he's gone.” Aang looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“There will be more puppies!” Katara said, trying to comfort him. 

“Not like this one. He was special.” 

Just then a light tap came at their door and they looked around, confused. “Crap!” Sokka exclaimed suddenly, throwing off his blanket. “I forgot Zuko was dropping by to pick up a book for our project.” 

The tap came again this time accompanied by a voice. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

Sokka rushed forward to open the door, and in his haste he forgot about his current attire. “Zuko!” He said, throwing open the door with a cheerful exclamation. 

Zuko raised his eyebrows and looked him up and down, then flushed. “You’re not wearing clothes.” He stated. 

“Oh…..uhhh….” Sokka was indeed wearing only boxers. Boxers with seals wearing santa hats at that. “I just woke up.” He confessed, going to retrieve his blanket cape. 

Zuko stepped inside as Sokka closed the door behind him. “I should have guessed.” 

“I have the book in my room, I'll just go get it!” He said as he rushed back to the hall. 

He could hear Aang immediately begin to tell Zuko all about his sadness about the adopted puppy, and as he stepped into his room he heard Zuko’s awkward response. “uhhh...Thats rough buddy.” 

Sokka laughed to himself and went to go find the book along with a set of clothes.  _ What an awkward dork.  _ As he fished through his pile of library books, his phone began to ring and he paused and looked at the caller ID. 

**_Call from: DAD!_ **

Sokka grabbed his phone and answered as he made his way back to the living room. “Hey Dad!” 

“Hey son! I was just calling to ask what day you and the others were planning on heading home for christmas.” 

“Ummm I’ll ask Katara one second.” He had made it back to where the others were and handed the book to Zuko. “Katara what day are we flying home for christmas?” 

She turned to look at him. “Umm I don’t remember. It’s the day after the semester ends, what day is that?” 

Sokka shrugged and looked at Aang who also shrugged. “December 20th.” Zuko interjected. 

Sokka turned around and smiled at him. “Thanks Zuko! So I guess that means we’re coming back December 21st!”

“Is that the Zuko I heard so much about over Thanksgiving break?” His dad asked, an intrigued tone to his voice. 

“No dad, it's the other Zuko. Such a popular name.” Sokka rolled his eyes and Zuko raised his eyebrows inquisitively. 

“You know Sokka, your cousin isn’t flying back with you this year and we already bought her a ticket, if there was….someone you wanted to bring you could give them the extra one.” 

“Dad. I’m going to hang up on you now.” Sokka said, trying to fight his blush. He already had one old man trying to wingman him to Zuko; he didn’t need another. 

Hakkoda chuckled on the other line. “Alright, well, I’m just saying!”

“Byeeee dad.”

“Okay bye son” He said, hanging up. 

“Why were you talking about me to your dad?” Zuko asked. 

“Uhh...you know just talking about school work and stuff.” Sokka lied. “Don’t you need to get back to the cafe for your shift soon?” He asked, checking the time. 

“Oh right. Well thanks for the book. I’ll bring it back this weekend.” He gave one last awkward glance around then attempted a small smile and wave before dashing out the door. 

“So are you going to use the extra ticket to bring Zuko with us to Alaska?” Katara asked, smiling and setting out a few plates. 

Sokka glared at her. “I’m sure he has his own plans, plus he's not one for cold weather.” 

“Oh you should Sokka! It would be so much fun to have Zuko there!” Aang chirped. 

Sokka just continued to glare at them and grabbed a plate. “Have I ever told you guys you’re annoying?” 

***

“Face it snoozles I will  _ always  _ beat you at mario kart.”

It was 6pm later that day and Sokka had abandoned his homework and was now playing Nintendo switch games with Toph. He groaned and flopped back dramatically after another defeat. “I don’t understand how you’re so good at this game. You can’t even see the screen!!” 

“You don’t need eyes to see.” She said laughing and tapping her headset which narrated the game for her. 

“I hate you.” He groaned, standing up. “Do you want anything from the kitchen?” He asked. 

“Twizzlers!” 

“Can you get me an orange Sokka?” Katara asked. 

The gang was all gathered around in the living room. Toph and Sokka were the only ones playing as Suki was just watching and Katara and Aang were both working on homework. “Sure!” Sokka yelled back. 

He spent about 15 minutes in the kitchen, getting snacks and warming up a hot pocket for himself. “Your phone started buzzing like crazy when you left.” Suki said as he returned. 

“Why? Also why didn’t you just tell me then?” He gave her a confused look as he swooped down to check his phone. 

**_9 missed calls from: Zuko - History Partner._ **

_ Fuck.  _ Quickly he hit call back and walked a few paces away. Zuko picked up after a few rings and Sokka could tell he was breathing heavily. “Hey dude! Whats up?” 

“I need your help.” He panted. 

“Why what's wrong? Are you okay?” Sokka began to get concerned, Zuko sounded very unlike himself. 

“Yeah, fine. Just come here quickly, and alone. The cafe is closed tonight so use the ow!- side door. The code is  _ fuck stop it! _ -” Zuko’s words were interjected with clashing sounds and his sharp hiss. “Ah the code is 63501” 

“Okay...are you sure you're okay?” Sokka was very worried now. 

“Yes!” He snapped. “Just get here as fast as possible and- oh fuck I have to go.” A loud clanging noise came from the other line followed by the buzz of an empty phone line as Zuko clicked his phone off. 

“Was that sparky?” Toph asked as he moved back to the living room. 

“Yeah he needs my help with something but was being very vague about it.” Sokka said, furrowing his brow as he pulled on his coat and shoes. 

The gang all gave him a confused look. “Is he okay?” Katara asked.

“I think so! I’ll see you guys later.” He said, and with that he rushed out the door, wanting to avoid any further questions and also so he could get to Zuko faster. 

Sokka made it in almost record time to the Jasmine Dragon and made his way to the side of the building. All the lights were off downstairs and he assumed Iroh must have just closed. It took him a second to find the small pin pad on the side of the door in the dark, but once he got it he managed to punch in the numbers with frozen fingers and the green light buzzed on. He pulled open the industrial door and was met with a long, narrow staircase leading directly to a shabby wooden door.  _ That must go to the apartment.  _ He thought to himself. The staircase looked a big like something from the opening scene of a murder show, especially when the heavy metal door below swung shut and he heard the locks click, sealing him in. Carefully, he climbed the death stairs and reached the landing at the stop and knocked. He heard a strange whining noise from inside and Zuko shouting something muffled. “What?” He called back. 

“It's UNLOCKED.” Zuko shouted louder. 

Cautiously, he turned the knob and opened the door. He had only a moment to look around what appeared to be the apartment in a heavy state of disarray and then a small cream and brown ball of fur tackled him and his legs was accosted with a wet tongue. “What the-mhdha” Sokka had knelt down to push the dog off but gotten a facefull of tongue instead. 

“Appa no!” Zuko shouted, pulling the dog off Zuko. 

Sokka sat back and leaned across the door he had luckily just closed. When the dog was off him, he had more time to take in his surroundings and the thoroughly disheveled boy in front of him. Zuko was sitting, wrestling with the over excited puppy. His black hair was pulled into a messy half up bun but the majority of hair had escaped and was now flying wildly around his face. His clothes, black as usual, were covered in white fur and what looked like drool stains and his jeans had a giant tear in the knee. The rest of the apartment wasn’t much better. Chairs overturned, random items flung across the floor, and rugs upturned it looked like a hurricane had swept through. 

Sokka laughed and got to his feet. “Did you get a dog…..?”

“Its for the stupid secret santa.” He grunted, now trying to push the dog, who was aggressively trying to lick him, away from his face. “Aang wouldn’t shut up about this stupid fluff ball every single morning he came into the cafe, so I went to check it out when I drew his name and the adoption fee was only 20 dollars so I thought….Get OFF ME!” He hissed, pushing Appa back again. 

“He seems to like you.” Sokka smiled. 

“I know, he won’t stop trying to lick me! I thought he would be all calm and mellow because when I first saw him at the humane society he was all dopey and wouldn't even move, but then they brought him out and he freaked out and jumped all over me.” The puppy had now given up on licking him and was running circles around him and yipping. “What does it want!?!?” Zuko cried. 

“Is this what you called me about?” 

“Yes. I figured I couldn't call Aang and...I don’t know for some reason you were the first person who came to mind. Now will you help me dammit?” Zuko said aggressively. 

“I don’t really know much about dogs...but I can try!” Sokka laughed and knelt down. “Here boy” He called. 

Appa immediately came running and slobbering towards Sokka. “Woah!” He laughed as the puppy began nipping and pulling on his clothes. “I think he wants a toy, do you have any dog toys?” Sokka asked, playing with the puppy. 

Zuko glared at him and crossed his arms. He had stood up from his place on the floor. “Do I look like a dog person?” 

Sokka chuckled lightly. “I guess not. You’re more of a cat person. Or should I say duck person.” He winked. 

Zuko blushed and turned away. “I hate you.” He disappeared into his room and a few seconds later he returned holding a t- shirt in his hands. 

He tossed the shirt in Sokka’s direction and the other caught it mid air. “Here. It can tug on this.” 

Sokka unfolded the shirt. It was a bright red t-shirt with the words  _ Ember Academy  _ splashed across it in ornate gold lettering. “Woah,” Sokka said, staring at the shirt. “Who’d you steal this from?”

Zuko looked up haphazardly from where he was picking up discarded items and furniture a few feet away. “Hmm? What do you mean? It’s just an old high school t-shirt.” 

Sokka gaped at him. “You mean  _ you  _ went to Ember Academy? Isn’t that like...a rich person school?” 

Zuko looked up now with a more scrutinizing look. “More like a place to pump out corporate drones with no moral backbone.” He spat out, words full of bitterness. 

Sokka recoiled slightly. “Oh...that makes sense” He laughed uncertaintly. “Well Appa seems to like it!” The puppy had immediately grabbed the t-shirt and started tugging and play growling. “Alright, now you’ve got things under control, I have an essay to finish.” Sokka stood up and held the t-shirt out to Zuko. 

“What?!” He spluttered, staring at Sokka. “You can’t leave me here with that….that  _ thing!”  _

“He’s just a little puppy!”   
  


“He’s a monster! He’ll destroy the apartment before my uncle gets home and he  _ won’t stop LICKING ME!”  _ He shouted as the dog had moved back over to Zuko and began to lap his ankles and wag his tail. 

“He just loves you!” 

“Well I don’t want it to love me.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Zuko, ever the prickly pear.” 

This sentence earned him a rather strong glare from the other. “You would be too if you’ve had this beast nipping at your heels all day!” 

Sokka just chuckled again and went to collect his bag. “Sorry buddy, I gotta finish my paper!” 

“Please Sokka.” Zuko begged. 

Sokka turned and looked at the other boy. His amber eyes were wide and his face looked genuinely pleading. “I’ll...i’ll cook you dinner!” He said, a hint of desperation in his voice. 

Sokka pretended to weigh his options. “And...and I’ll buy you a muffin next time you’re here!” 

“Hmmm...okay deal!” Sokka said, beaming. “Come here puppy!” 

Zuko, finally free of Appa’s infatuation, moved to the kitchen and began pulling food out to start dinner. “I don’t understand why he likes me so much.” He said, shaking his head. 

“Because you set him free!” Sokka laughed, twirling the t-shirt in circles and watching the fluffball jump around. “Aang is going to be so excited when he sees this critter.” 

Zuko grumbled something under his breath that sounded like “He better be” or something. “What are you making?” Sokka asked, sitting back on his heels to observe the other. 

Zuko was now chopping vegetables, facing away from Sokka. The sight of a domestic Zuko, a zuko that was making him dinner, was a sight he could get used to. He thought to himself as he continued to watch him cook. “Dumplings.” Zuko replied casually. 

The rest of the night moved on, and Sokka somehow managed to thoroughly wear out Appa. By around 9 o’clock, they had finished their dinner and washed the dishes and were sitting on Zuko’s couch. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Zuko said after a few moments. 

Sokka checked his phone to see the time. His assignment was due at midnight, but by now it was already going to be late.  _ Whats a few more hours.  _ He thought to himself. “Sure! What do you have.” 

Zuko got up and reached for a pile of DVD’s. “We don’t really have a lot of streaming services, but we have these.” 

Sokka scooted closer to see the titles he had in his hand. Half were in Japanese and the other half were things Sokka had never even heard of. “Ecentric collection.” He joked. 

“They’re mostly uncles.” Zuko shrugged. “How about this one?” He pulled one from the stack and held it up. 

“Seven Samurai? I think that actually sounds familiar.” 

“Yeah it was in one of our lectures. One you slept through.” Zuko said, rolling his eyes slightly. 

“Its not my fault the damn class is at 8am!” 

Zuko gave him a full eye roll this time and moved off the couch to put the DVD in. After tinkering with the TV for a few moments, he returned to the end of the couch, too far away for Sokka’s taste. The movie began to play and Sokka began to get pretty into it. After about 30 minutes of silence, Zuko’s voice came floating over the movie. “Are you cold?” 

Sokka turned to look at him. “Yeah a little actually, it's like -40 in here jesus.” He was also just wearing a t- shirt whereas Zuko had on a hoodie. 

“Our heat is slightly broken. Here's a blanket.” He tossed a throw that was sitting on the back of the couch towards Sokka and they continued watching the movie in silence. 

“Well now I feel bad because you look cold.” Sokka laughed after a few more minutes. 

Zuko had begun shivering slightly on the end of the couch. “I’m fine.” 

Sokka frowned at him. “Are you sure? There’s room for twooooo.” He held open the blanket enticingly. “All warm and...blankety?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Come on! Now I’m just starting to think this blanket is somehow inferior and you gave it to me as a punishment for something.” Sokka pouted. 

“If I share the blanket will you leave me alone?” Zuko hissed, trying to fight the amused smile creeping onto his face. 

Sokka nodded and patted the space next to him. Zuko rolled his eyes and slid over, allowing Sokka to drape the blanket over the both of them. As he did so, Appa suddenly appeared at his feet, whining. “Aww can’t forget about you buddy!” Sokka said, leaning down and picking him up, bringing him to the couch. 

“Does it have to sit with us?” Zuko said disgustedly as Appa bounced over to his lap and curled up. 

Sokka just rolled his eyes and put his arms on the back of the coach, feet on the otomon in front of him. “You’ll grow to love him I’m sure.” 

“I doubt it.” Zuko said glumly. 

But Sokka could see out of the corner of his eye a small smile on his mouth as he gave the puppy a small scratch behind the ear. The movie carried on for an hour and a half. The full thing was over 3 hours long, and by the time they were even close to being done, Sokka heard a small snore from beside him. He felt soft hair brush his cheek, and suddenly a weight descended upon his shoulder. He turned his head to see Zuko, asleep and nestled into his side. He smiled and reached over to brush the hair from his eyes. Appa was snoozing on top of him and the two looked adorable together. “Sokka?” His voice suddenly came, very small and very sleepy. 

“Yeah?” Sokka whispered back. 

“‘M cold” He muttered, eyes fighting to open. 

“I can get another blanket,” Sokka said, starting to get up. 

“No.” Zuko whispered, his hand suddenly moving to Sokka’s thigh, preventing him from standing. 

Unconsciously, he turned and snuggled closer into Sokka’s side. Sokka fought back a grin and hoped he couldn’t hear his heart beating a million miles an hour. Carefully, so as not to wake him, he slipped his arm around the other’s shoulders and pulled him closer. His other arm slid slightly around Zuko’s waist and his face pressed into the top of Zuko’s head. “Warmer?” He whispered. 

Zuko didn’t answer, he just let out a sleepy snore against Sokka’s chest, followed by a very similar snore from Appa. Sokka chuckled and rested his head against the other boy. His eyes were getting sleepy now too, and with Zuko’s body heat the room had become quite comfortable. Slowly, he drifted off, still wrapped up with the other boy. 

About an hour after the boys and Appa drifted off, the door jingled open and Iroh entered, back from a late night of playing Pai Sho at the White Lotus. He quickly slid off his shoes and closed the door carefully when he saw the mass that was his nephew and his nephew's  _ friend  _ curled up on the couch. He walked quietly over to them and smiled, looking down. Some point during their sleep Sokka had slid down into a more horizontal position and he had brought Zuko with him. He was now laying on his back, Zuko on top of him with his head resting against his chest. Sokka’s arms were still wrapped around him and Zuko’s hands were bundled up in his shirt. Appa had managed to squeeze against the back of the couch next to Zuko and had his head nestled in Zuko’s hair, snoozing away. Iroh chuckled and reached for the blanket that had slipped to the floor. Carefully he draped it back over the sleeping boys and made his way to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appa has arrived. Also I think you guys will particularly like next chapter......:) It has something you've probably all been waiting for....


	15. Red with Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko makes in abundantly clear that he and Sokka are not together, and Sokka gets hit on by another man.

Zuko was the first to stir, but his movements soon woke Sokka up to. His eyes blinked open as he felt a weight on his chest and he lifted his head. It was Zuko. He looked around blearily, searching for the time and realized it was already light.  _ Crap we must have slept all night.  _ He looked back at Zuko, who looked just as disoriented as him. His hair was all messy and his eyes tiredly blinking open. As the two slowly came back to consciousness, they stared at each other. “I uh...I uh….didn’t mean to fall asleep…” Zuko said awkwardly.

However, he didn’t move from his position against Sokka’s chest. Sokka smiled. “It's okay.” He whispered. “You’re warm, this house is freezing. You were doing me a service.” He chuckled. 

Zuko looked at him for a second, then smiled slightly. He opened his mouth, as if to say something else but was interrupted quickly by a voice behind them. “Good morning boys!” 

Zuko suddenly pushed away and leaped to the other end of the couch, face turning bright red. “Ah, morning uncle.” He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Sokka shook his head, trying to comprehend what had just happened, then pushed himself up and looked over at Iroh. “Mornin!” He said cheerfully. 

“If I had known your boyfriend was coming over Nephew I would have stayed out longer.” He said with an amused expression. 

“He's not my boyfriend!” Zuko snapped. “We’re not….I don’t like him like that! We’re just friends.” 

Sokka’s heart plummeted and he tried to hide his hurt expression.  _ Of course you’re just friends. Idiot.  _ He mentally chastised himself. He knew Zuko didn’t see him like that, but part of him had hoped that the comforting, all the late night cuddles, and subtle smiles had been a manifestation of Zuko’s romantic affections. But he had let his hopes get carried away into fantasy. Zuko didn’t see him like that. He would never see him like that, he’s just touch starved from growing up in a shitty family. “Yeah...what he said.” Sokka said weakly. 

Iroh raised his eyebrows at Sokka. “Ahh, my mistake. Would you like some tea Sokka?” 

“Umm…”Sokka looked between Zuko, who was beet red and refusing to meet Sokka’s eye, to Iroh who’s gaze looked like he was very much scrutinizing Sokka’s expression right now. “I’m okay….I have a paper that was due last night I need to finish.” He stood up from the couch awkwardly and took a few steps forward. “Where’s Appa?” He asked, turning around. He knew something was missing. 

“Jin took him for a walk this morning!” Iroh explained. 

“Ah...well….I guess….I’ll see you later.” Sokka said, looking at Zuko who was still not meeting his eye. 

He turned and slipped out the door, trying to ignore the feeling of immense sadness that was filling his chest. 

***

The next day Sokka was still mentally cursing himself for being so stupid to believe Zuko was interested in him.  _ You just have to move on.  _ He said to himself in the mirror. Yeah that's what he needed to do. Move on and accept he and Zuko would never be more than partners. Well….project partners. He was done with this infernal pining. No more cuddles, no more expectant glances. He had to once and for all accept that they were just friends. 

Glumily, Sokka shuffled back to his room and plopped down at his desk, checking his calendar. It was nearing the end of the semester and Sokka had so much shit to do.  _ This is going to require caffeine.  _ He began piling his books and laptop into his bag and went to get his shoes, then grabbed his phone to check the time. Friday afternoon. Zuko would be in class right now, and then he knew he had some literature reading thing for one of his other classes that went until 8 tonight. That meant he wouldn’t be at the Jasmine Dragon at all and Sokka was safe to go work there without having to endure the awkwardness and pain of being close to Zuko right now. 

He trudged through the snow to the cafe and to his dismay when he swung the door open he was met with a packed room. Every single table and booth were filled, even the one Sokka and the gang usually sat at. He huffed and walked more towards the middle of the room, maybe there was a secret booth hiding in the corners. He crossed his arms and let out a slightly annoyed sound.  _ Stupid idiots.  _ He mentally cursed all the people here right now. “Need a place to sit?” A deep voice came from behind him, startling Sokka. 

He whirled around and was met with a grin from a very attractive man who was sitting in the booth behind him, laptop open and a mug of tea to his side. “Uh….yeah, but I guess they’re all full.” 

The man shrugged and gestured to the space across from him. “This one's not. You can sit, if you’d like.” 

Sokka hesitated for a second. He could easily just go to another cafe, but other cafe’s didn’t have Iroh’s muffins. And Sokka really, really wanted a muffin. 

“Okie dokie.” He said after a moment's hesitation, then plopped down in the seat the man had pointed too. 

“I’m Ryan, by the way.” The man said, smiling at him. 

“Sokka!” 

“Well nice to meet you Sokka.” He smiled again. 

Sokka smiled back, eyes taking in the other’s appearance. He was classically handsome for sure. Broad shoulders, curly brown hair, and a strong jaw. “So what brings you here Sokka?” Ryan asked, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Homework. I go to the university.” 

“Oh cool, I used to go there. Graduated last year. What year are you?”   
  


“Ah, third year.” Sokka said, trying his best not to sound uncomfortable. 

“Almost the senior year. What's your major?” 

“Engineering. Uh...what was yours?” He asked. 

“Business.” The guy responded. 

_ Figures. He looks like the business type.  _ Sokka thought. “Anything else I can get yo- oh hey Sokka! How are you?” Jin had emerged next to their table, notepad in hand. 

“Hey Jin! Good, just trying to get through finals. How about you?”    
  


“Pretty good, what can I get ya?” 

“Umm….I’ll have a chamomile tea.” 

“Huh. I thought you usually preferred jasmine tea.” She said, jotting it down. 

“Um….well I do but...I’m just trying something different today.” He said, awkwardly. 

“Ah. I can see that.” Her eyes flitted for a split second the man across the table from him and Sokka blushed slightly.  _ Why did he feel guilty?  _ “Alright I’ll have someone bring that to you soon.” 

“Come here often?” Ryan asked as she left. 

“Uh yeah My friend...I mean... I know the owner.” He said, stumbling over his words. For some reason he didn’t want to bring up Zuko. 

The guy nodded, and they continued chatting. They talked about Sokka’s classes and university life for the most part. “Yeah they are almost all so stuck up. I guess you can say all the people in the geology department think they  _ rock. _ ” Sokka snickered at his pun. 

Ryan laughed too. “You’re so cute.” He said, taking another sip of his tea. 

Sokka blushed and tried to fight back his urge to shut this conversation down.  _ Gotta move on somehow. _ He thought bitterly. “Thanks...you too.” 

“Hey listen I never do this, but would you want to have dinner sometime?”

“Like...a date?”

“Yeah.” The other man laughed. “A date.”

“Um….sure.” Sokka said. 

“Awesome! Can I get your number?” Ryan pulled out his phone and Sokka began to type his number in when suddenly a crash came and a large silver tray descended aggressively onto the table. 

“Here’s your  _ tea. _ ” A familiar voice sneered from above. 

Sokka’s stomach twisted and he looked up. Zuko was standing above the two, eyes full of rage and Sokka could tell his jaw was clenched extremely tight. “Uh...thanks….”

Zuko just glared at him and whirled around to face Ryan. “What are you doing.” He snapped. 

Ryan raised his eyebrows. “Uh….sitting?” 

“No soliciting customers allowed.” Zuko spat, crossing his arms aggressively. 

The other man chuckled awkwardly, glancing between Sokka and Zuko. “Uhh...I wasn’t soliciting. I was just asking him out on a date…” 

Zuko’s eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists. “ _ That's  _ the same thing.” 

“Zuko-” Sokka began.

“What?” He snapped, whirling back around. “Sorry to interrupt your  _ hook up _ but I’m just trying to do my job.” 

“What the hell is your problem man?” Ryan asked, starting to look annoyed. 

“My problem? My  _ problem  _ is that you can’t just go around asking out other peoples...other peoples….”

“Other people, what exactly?” Sokka asked, he was starting to get mad. 

“I don't know! You just can't!” Zuko said, raising his voice. 

People were starting to stare now. “I’d like to speak to your supervisor.” Ryan said now, crossing his arms. 

“Zuko! Take your break.” Iroh called from the counter, suddenly aware of what was happening. 

Zuko glared at Ryan, then at Sokka, and whirled around storming out of the cafe. “Man that dude’s crazy.” Ryan shook his head. 

“He's not crazy.” Sokka snapped, grabbing his bag and racing out after Zuko. 

“Hey!” he called as he fled through the door. 

He could see the outline of Zuko’s body shoving its way through the crowd ahead of him. “Zuko!” He ran faster, trying to catch up. 

“Hey what’s your problem man!” He shouted, finally catching up to him. 

“What's my problem? What's  _ my problem?”  _ he seethed. “I-” his voice faltered, then he stopped and took a deep breath. 

“Sorry. I guess I’m just stressed out. Holidays around the corner.” He said half heartedly. 

Sokka could see the rage still boiling beneath his skin, but realized Zuko was fighting to control it, so he decided to back off for now. “Yeah. Stressful. Anyways I thought that you were at the reading thing tonight?”

Zuko shrugged. “Rescheduled to tomorrow night.” 

“Oh. Actually that's a good thing, I have a book to give back to you that I think you needed for that. A Brave New World? I think you accidentally loaned me your annotated copy.” 

“Oh. Yeah I need that back.” 

“Um...do you want to come back with me and I can give it to you? I assume you need tomorrow?” 

Zuko took a second, then nodded. The two of them made their way to the bus stop in silence. In fact, their entire ride to campus was in silence. Awkward silence at that. Sokka could sense Zuko was trying to calm his anger still, and Sokka didn’t particularly want to discuss anything anyways. He was still a little ticked off as well. The bus grinded to a halt a few blocks away from Sokka’s apartment and the two hopped off and began walking. Suddenly Sokka’s phone began to ring and he pulled it out and answered. “Hello?”

“Hey! Uh..this is Ryan...from the cafe.”

“Oh! Hi R….uh…..you.” He felt Zuko tense beside him and his glare intensified. 

“Hey, I usually don’t call so quickly, but you left your notebook here. Thought you might want it, gotta study hard to beat those geology majors right?” 

Sokka chuckled slightly which just caused Zuko to clench his fists tighter. “Um...actually you can leave it at the counter, I’ll swing by and get it later.” 

“Oh...okay. I could give it back on our date too….if you’re still down for that?” 

Sokka glanced at Zuko, who was looking like he would very much like to punch something or at least set it on fire. “Umm...can I call you back actually?” 

“Uh...sure.” 

Sokka clicked the phone off and slid it back in his pocket. “That your  _ boyfriend? _ ” Zuko sneered. 

Sokka glared at him. “Why are you being such an ass today?” 

“Me? At least I’m not throwing myself at random men in the cafe.”

Sokka’s glare intensified. “Shut the fuck up Zuko. You made it very clear that you and I are nothing more than friends. You have no right to act like this!” They had made it to the lobby of his apartment, and frankly Sokka couldn’t wait to get up to his room. 

“I’m not acting like anything!” He protested. 

“Yes. You’re acting like I’m doing something wrong by going on a date with this guy.” Sokka snapped back as they began to climb the stairs. 

“I didn’t say that. I just think….I just think it's a bad idea. Going out with someone you literally just met!” 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “That's how dating works. Besides, I do that all the time.” 

“You haven’t since I’ve known you.” 

“Well...that's because….because…” 

“Because what.” Zuko snapped. They had reached Sokka’s floor. 

“Because you’re taking up all my time now!” 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t realize my presence was interfering with your sex life.” Zuko hissed as Sokka pushed open his door. 

“That's not what I meant.” 

“Then what  _ exactly  _ did you mean.” 

“I meant- Why am I explaining myself to you! You’re the one who's being a colossal dick!” Sokka swung the door shut behind them. 

“Well sorry I don’t want to see you flirting with random men!” Zuko said, his voice beginning to raise. 

“Why does it even matter?” Sokka shouted, his voice becoming more aggressive. “You and I are not together. Nor will we ever.  _ You  _ made that abundantly clear!” 

“I didn’t mean that! I just….I just freaked out!” 

“Freaked out? That's what you call being so disgusted that anyone would think we’re together?” Sokka yelled, he could feel his face getting red. He rarely ever got mad, but when he did he felt like his brain was full of boiling water and he could never think straight. 

“I didn’t freak out because I was disgusted!” Zuko shouted, glaring at him. 

“Then why Zuko? What else could it possibly have been?!” 

“It’s because I like you!” 

“Well that's an odd way of treating a friend!” Sokka said, crossing his arms. 

“No not like that!” 

“Not like what? So you don’t think I’m your friend now?” Sokka hissed. 

“No..no I mean I do! I just didn’t mean….I like you! Like….like like you…..” 

Sokka snorted sarcastically. “What is this the second grade?” 

“Shut up! God you’re so infuriating!” He yelled. 

“ _ I’m infuriating!  _ You’re the one who started all this!! You and your stubborn - wait….did you just say you like me?” Sokka suddenly stopped shouting. His brain had finally caught up to his blind anger. 

Zuko flushed deeper red than Sokka had ever seen him. “Yes. I….thats….I just….I...I “ Zuko began to stutter. 

Sokka laughed and shook his head. “Stop laughing at me!” Zuko glared. 

“I’m not laughing at you idiot. I like  _ like  _ you too.” He stepped closer. 

Zuko bit his lip and looked at him. “You do?” 

“Yes idiot. Why do you think I’ve been so persistent about us hanging out? And tolerant of your royal grumpiness. And why do you think I stayed all night and helped you take care of that monster puppy?” 

“Because...I gave you food?” 

Sokka shook his head, taking another step closer. “No. Although that was a plus. I would have stayed even if you had asked me to lick the floor clean myself and eat wood.” 

“Why.” 

“Because I like you, and I can’t ever say no to you.” They were now standing very, very close together. 

Zuko looked away, breaking their gaze. “I….”

“What took you so long to tell me?” 

“I….Sokka I can’t….” 

“Can’t what?” 

“I can’t even be a good fake boyfriend, how am I supposed to be a real boyfriend. You deserve someone….not….like me. Someone better.”

Zuko’s rage had been replaced with a more subdued emotion, sadness, maybe. His eyes looked like they were watering slightly and his face was still turned away, refusing to look at Sokka. 

Sokka smiled and slipped his hand under Zuko’s chin, pulling his face to look at him. “Now it's my turn to tell you you’re an idiot.” 

Zuko gave him a curious look. “There is no one better.” He whispered. He leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together, Zuko’s nose brushed against the end of Sokka’s, and he could feel their breath mingling together. “I have spent the  _ entire  _ semester with you, thinking about you, wanting to be with you. Trust me….there is no one better.” 

He felt Zuko exhale and he slid his hand around his waist, pulling him closer. “Can I kiss you now?” Sokka whispered. 

Zuko nodded slightly, and Sokka pulled his face in. Their lips brushed against each other, lightly at first. Sokka felt like a bolt of lighting struck his body and his heart started pumping faster. The kiss was tentative at first, gentle. Then Zuko’s hand went to the back of Sokka’s neck and the other went around his waist. Their bodies pressed together as the kiss deepened. Sokka couldn’t even form thoughts as Zuko’s lips moved against his and he could feel the warmth of the others body in his arms. Suddenly he heard the jangle of keys outside the door and the two sprang apart as the door swung open. 

“PEOPLE OF THIS APARTMENT! YOU ARE NOW IN THE PRESENCE OF A CERTIFIED ANIMAL HANDLER!” Aang shouted as he leapt into the room, Katara, Toph, and Suki behind him. 

He turned to face Sokka and Zuko, completely oblivious to the tension between them. “Zuko! What are you doing here?” 

“Yeah...what  _ are  _ you doing here. And you are your guys hearts beating like you just ran a marathon.” Toph asked slyly. 

“Um...we just….uh-” Sokka stammered. 

“Nevermind!” Aang said, coming to their rescue. “Are you going to stay and celebrate?”

“Celebrate?” Zuko asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I just finished my certification course at work! I can now start working one on one with the animals!” 

“Oh...ah...that's awesome buddy!” Zuko said, trying to fight the awkwardness in his voice. 

HIs eyes darted to Sokka and then back at the others. “But um….I should go.” 

  
Sokka looked at him as he turned to walk out the door.  _ I finally kiss him and he’s running out the door 10 seconds later.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe :) I hope you guys like this chapter. I was going to wait until tomorrow to write it but I didn't want to. Will Zuko freak out now that they kissed? Or will he give in and accept the fact Sokka wants to be with him? All shall be revealed soon.....:)


	16. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Appa and Aang are reunited

It was 6am Saturday morning and Sokka lay awake, unable to sleep. He shifted slightly in his bed and checked his phone again, then rolled back over, thinking about the events of the day before. 

***

_ “But um….I should go.”  _

Sokka looked at him as he turned to walk out the door.  _ I finally kiss him and he’s running out the door 10 seconds later.  _ He thought dejectedly. He watched as Zuko made his way to the door and grabbed the knob, then suddenly a thought occurred to him. “Wait no, don’t go.” 

Zuko turned around and looked at him. “Sorry Sokka I have to work.” 

“But….” Sokka stammered, trying desperately to think of a way to get Zuko to stay.  _ If we don’t talk about this today he’s going to run off and get caught up in his own head and then we’ll never talk about it.  _ His eyes darted to the gang who were all looking curiously between the two. “You have to stay and help Aang celebrate. Besides, I’m sure Iroh wouldn’t mind giving you a break from the cafe tonight. You weren’t even originally supposed to work.” He pointed out. “Also...I think we should talk about….about the new…. _ developments  _ in our... _ project. _ ” he said, staring at Zuko. 

The other boy shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Sokka and the gang. “Um...i think we can talk about those... _ developments  _ later. I don’t really think it's a good idea to -”

“Aw come on Zuko!” Katara said, suddenly grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the door. “You’re part of the gang now, and that means you have to help celebrate our accomplishments! Now you’re staying!” 

Sokka smiled gratefully at her and she just shot him an inquisitive look. Zuko fought a little, but then decided to give in. He knew that once Katara set her mind to something there was no stopping her. Reluctantly he allowed himself to be dragged into the living room and pushed into a chair. Sokka followed him and the rest gathered around. Katara left to get some drinks out of the fridge and Suki went over to grab the remotes and turn on the TV. As they chatted, Sokka kept trying to catch Zuko’s attention, but the other boy would not meet his gaze. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 

They continued watching TV and chatting into the night and soon it was almost 11pm. Katara stood up and stretched. “I think I’m going to go to bed. Don’t forget we’re doing secret santa tomorrow!” She said to the others. 

“We won’t grandma.” Toph rolled her eyes. 

“I should go too.” Zuko said immediately, standing up. 

“No wait!” Sokka said desperately, grabbing ahold of Zuko’s wrist to prevent him from leaving. 

“What the hell is going on between you two today?” Toph asked. 

“Yeah you guys have been acting weird ever since we got home.” Suki said, giving them a suspicious look. 

“We just….have a lot to do on our project. Stressed and all.” Sokka avoided eye contact. 

“Yeah….but I think our  _ project  _ can wait until later Sokka. I need to go home.” Zuko tugged his wrist, trying to escape his clutches. 

“Zuko, I really really think we should talk about our project nooooow…” Sokka said in a sing songy voice, pulling back on his wrist. 

“No.” He hissed. “I want to go home.” 

“If you go home, you’re going to get all worked up about the project and go all emo Zuko on me!” Sokka insisted. 

“Must be some project.” Suki said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Fine!” Zuko snapped. “We can talk about the stupid project.” 

“Awesome! Uh...let's talk about it in my room...where our….material is.” Sokka said awkwardly, all too aware of the inquisitive stares that followed him as he dragged his partner into his room. 

As the door swung shut behind him, Zuko turned away and crossed his arms. “Why are you being so annoying.” 

“I’m always annoying, have you learned nothing?” Sokka laughed a little. 

Zuko just crossed his arms tighter and refused to turn around. “Zuko….” Sokka took a step forward and tentatively placed his hands on Zuko’s elbows, giving him a slight tug. “Will you look at me please.” 

He tugged again and this time Zuko let him turn him around, but still wouldn’t look at his face. “You looked so worried all night. What's going on?” 

“Nothing!” 

“Fine, if you won’t tell me, I’ll be forced to ask it again and again each in a different accent! What's the matta sugar?” He drawled in a shitty southern accent. “Oh dear heavens me whatever could the matter be! Oy mate! Whats crackin on wif you?! What is zee matta-”

“Okay fine! If you shut up I’ll talk.” Zuko glared at him. 

“There. See that wasn’t that difficult!” 

“ _ You're difficult.”  _ Zuko grumbled under his breath. Then took a deep breath. “It's just….I don't want to mess this up like everything else I do.” 

“You don’t mess everything up.” 

“Yes, I do. I messed things up with my family, I messed things up with you plenty of times, I messed things up with Mai, I messed things up with-” 

“Zuko, first of all. Your family being shitty isn’t your fault, also Mai was a lesbian so again...not really your fault….and yeah you’re kind of an idiot sometimes but so am I!” Sokka said, pulled him closer. 

“That's true. You are an idiot. Most of the time.”

“Hey I said  _ some _ of the time.” Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“And I’m correcting you.” Zuko said, smiling a bit. 

Sokka rolled his eyes again and slipped his hand back under his chin, forcing Zuko to meet his eyes. “You’re not going to mess this up. Besides, we don’t have to rush into anything if you don’t want to.” 

“I’d appreciate that.” Zuko admitted. “It's not that I don’t want people to know about you its just….Im not...well….its hard….” 

“I know I know. You're not out yet to most people and it’s scary and also you don’t want people to be jealous that you get to kiss the hottest most sexiest person at this university who -mgh” Sokka’s tangent of self compliments was cut off by Zuko pressing his lips against Sokka’s. 

“At least now I know how to finally shut you up.” Zuko laughed quietly against his lips. 

“Hmm well I’ll just be that much more annoying now if I get to kiss you every time.” Sokka murmured back, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Their lips moved softly against each other, and Zuko slowly began to uncoil from his tense position he had assumed earlier. Sokka’s hands went to his waist and he slid one along his back and the other hooked in his belt loop, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush together. Zuko’s hand went to the back of his neck again, and then traveled up and pulled out his wolfstail, letting his hair fall across his face. “I like your hair like this.” He whispered. 

Sokka smiled and just kissed him deeper. Zuko’s hand tangled itself in his hair and his other one slipped around Sokka’s waist as their heads moved in synchronization. After a few minutes, Zuko pulled away breathless and Sokka began trailing kisses down his neck. He kissed underneath his jaw and pushed Zuko’s head back slightly with his nose to get a better angle. He could feel Zuko’s breath coming more raggedly from his arms and he smirked against Zuko’s skin. His left hand trailed up from his waist and slowly began working on the buttons of Zuko’s black work shirt. Sokka moved down to his collarbone and began peppering it with kisses, his hands almost done with the buttons. “S-Sokka, stop...wait.” Zuko breathed out, gently pushing him away. 

Sokka pulled back but didn’t relinquish the grip he had on Zuko’s waist. “Hmmm?” He looked up at the other, biting his lip. 

Zuko breathed out again, trying to stabilize his breath and collect his thoughts. “I don’t think...I mean….I don’t….I’ve never…..I don’t know what I’m doing….Can we just….” He stuttered. 

Sokka smiled and pulled him in and planted a kiss on his nose. “I know what you’re saying. And of course. We can go as slow as you like, with everything.” 

Zuko smiled and leaned into him again, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I should get going though, it's getting late.” 

He turned to leave again and once again Sokka caught his wrist. “Or you could stay here?” 

Zuko looked back at him. “The roads are icy and it's really dark outside and the night bus is scary. I don’t want you getting attacked by weirdos.” 

Zuko bit his lip and looked like he was contemplating his options. “Relax” Sokka laughed. “I just said we could take things slow! I meant like stay here so you don’t get attacked, not so I could fuck you.” 

Zuko blushed a deep crimson. “Don’t say that!” 

“What...fuck?” Sokka smirked. 

“Stop!” 

“Hmm thats right I forgot about your aversion to all things sex talk.” Sokka laughed. “Well I just meant I want you to be safe. Plus you have to come back tomorrow to hand over the beast to Aang, so you might as well stay….We don’t even have to sleep in the same bed if you don’t want.” 

“No I want to.” Zuko said quickly, making Sokka raise his eyebrows and Zuko blush again. 

“Alright, then we should probably get to sleep. Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Sokka looked him up and down. He was still wearing his black jeans and shirt from the cafe. 

“Um...sure….” 

Sokka went over and fished through his dresser, pulling out a t- shirt and a pair of athletic shorts. He tossed them over to Zuko and then made a big show of turning around and cover his eyes. “Shut up.” He could feel Zuko rolling his eyes behind him and he laughed. 

“This is a cool shirt, where did you get it?” Zuko asked after he had slipped the clothes on. 

“Hmm? Oh I don’t remember. Some aquatic nature program Katara dragged me too years ago.” the shirt was a faded black shirt with a vinyl print of a turtle and a duck sitting in a pond together, reeds bent from the wind with the words “The great turtle ducks need our help!” written across the top and bottom. “They were giving them away for free because they misprinted the type. Its suppose to say the great turtles  _ and  _ ducks need our help.” 

“I like it this way. A turtleduck would be so cool.” 

Sokka laughed. “You’re a dork.” 

Zuko just glared at him as they climbed into Sokka’s bed. He reached over and flipped off the light beside him, plunging them into darkness. Sokka sighed and flipped on his side, trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes he sighed again and flipped back around. “Why are you staring at me.” He whispered into the darkness. 

“I’m not staring at you. You’re just a narcissist.” Zuko muttered back. 

“I can feel you burning a hole in my back.” 

“Okay fine I was staring.” 

“Why? Do you want something?” Sokka asked, now turning to face Zuko. 

Even through the dark he could sense Zuko’s blush. “I...I just wanted….ah...nevermind.” 

“What is it?” Sokka laughed. “Zuko, whatever it is I’ll give it to you.” 

After a few moments, Zuko started talking again and his voice was very, very quiet. “Will you….will….will you cuddle with me?” He whispered, barely audible. 

Sokka grinned and reached out his hand, pulling the other boy close to his chest. “Of course dork.” 

“Don’t call me a dork. You're the dork.” Zuko growled, but he snuggled into Sokka all the same, resting his head in the crook between his clavicle and chin. 

***

Sokka rolled over and checked his phone again. 6:15am. Dammit. The sun was peeking over the horizon which meant Zuko would be waking up soon. He rolled over to look at the boy beside him, pinning down his arm. He smiled and rolled back to cuddle with him, brushing the hair away from his temple. Zuko’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked sleepiply up at Sokka. “Mornin” Sokka whispered. 

“Morning. Why are you awake?” Zuko sighed. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Are you too cold? Its fucking freezing in your room.” 

“Yeah, something like that.” He muttered.  _ Definitely not excitement from having Zuko in his bed. In his arms.  _ But he didn’t want to scare him off. 

“Turn around, I’ll save you from the cold.” Zuko whispered. 

Sokka raised an eyebrow but flipped over so his back was towards Zuko. A few seconds later he felt two arms encircle him and Zuko’s chest press against his back. “Better?” He whispered. 

“Yeah, damn you're warm.” 

“Natural body heat. Runs high.” Zuko grunted. 

“Hmm.” Sokka smiled and wiggled back into Zuko’s arms, drifting off again. 

He woke up a few hours later with the sun fully risen and still wrapped up in Zuko’s arms.  _ I could get used to this. _ He thought to himself, smiling. He rolled over and must have surprised Zuko because he jumped slightly. “Jesus I thought you were still asleep.” 

“Just woke up.” he grumbled. 

Just then he heard a banging on his bedroom door and heard Toph’s voice screaming through the wood. “SPARKY SNOOZLES GET UP SANTA’S COMING TO TOWN.” 

Sokka groaned and buried his face in Zuko’s chest. Zuko just chuckled and pushed him away. “Come on, we gotta get up. Besides, Iroh’s bringing Appa soon.” 

“Don’t wanna.” Sokka pouted.

“If you get up I’ll give you a kiss?” Zuko said, smiling. 

“Hmmm...two kisses?” 

“Fine.” Zuko rolled his eyes and Sokka leapt out of bed and bounced over to him. 

“You’re an idiot.” Zuko said, kissing him twice on the lips. “Hey listen…” He said, suddenly looking nervous. “I dont really...uh...want to tell people….about...about this...if thats okay…” 

Sokka shrugged. “Sure. Doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Okay...I mean...eventually...but right now…” 

“No I get it. Its all new still, it’ll give us time to figure out….what we are.” 

Zuko nodded and gave him a grateful look. “Ready for secret santa?” He asked, pulling away. 

“Yeah! I just gotta get Toph’s gift and I’ll be out soon.” Sokka said, walking over to his dresser. 

“Okay.” Zuko said, exiting his room and going into the living room. 

Sokka pulled out the envelope which he had stashed the gift and checked to make sure he had the tickets. He had gotten Toph tickets to something called pro-bending. Which from what he understood was like a combination of martial arts and boxing. He had heard Toph going on about it the other day and looked it up to see there was a match near her house soon. When he walked out into the living room he saw everyone gathered around, boxes in hand. “Sokka! Late as usual.” Katara smiled. 

“Its alright, people! You’re favorite friend has arrived! The party can begin!” 

Everyone rolled their eyes. “Okay we can start with Suki’s gift and go around the circle.” Katara said. 

“That would be me!” Toph said, handing Suki an envelope. 

She smiled and slid it open. “Tickets to the Kyoshi Warriors!” She gasped. 

The kyoshi warriors were a group of professional martial arts fighters based off some island near China that Suki was obsessed with. “Aww thanks Toph!”

“Yeah and you better take me! I want to see people get the shit beat out of them.” Toph laughed. 

_ At least I know she’ll like my gift.  _ Sokka smiled to himself. “Okay now Toph.” 

“That would be ME! You’re lucky Toph, you got the greatest gift giver in the group.” Sokka pulled his envelope out with a ridiculous flourish and handed it to her. 

“More like the one with the biggest ego.” She snorted, ripping open the tickets. “Pro Bending!!! I’ve wanted these so badly!!” She exclaimed as she felt the braille letters on the ticket. “Thanks Sokka!” She said, punching his arm. 

“Owwww. Save it for the match.” He hissed. “My turn to get a gift!” He said excitedly. 

“This is from me.” Suki said, handing him a large box wrapped in red and green paper. 

Sokka tore it open with the enthusiasm of a child and beamed at her when he pulled open the box. “A NEW COFFEE POT!” 

“So you can stop complaining about the old one not working.” She chuckled. 

“YOURE THE BEST!” he shouted, bounding over to hug her. “Now I can stop drinking that gross tea! No offense Zuko.” 

Zuko just rolled his eyes. “Zuko’s turn!” Aang said. 

“This is from me.” Katara smiled, handing him a small gift bag. “I don’t really know much about it but Sokka said you would like it.” 

Zuko smiled awkwardly and carefully pulled something out of the tissue paper. It was a ceramic tea mug with a print from the japanese ukiyo-e master Hiroshige. Zuko recognized it immediately as  _ Plum Gardens at Kamada.  _ “Sokka said it was your mothers favorite print because it reminded her of home.” 

Zuko smiled and looked up at her. “I love it. Thank you.” 

She smiled back. “Okay Katara’s turn!” Aang said, breaking the heartfelt moment. 

Aang excitedly shoves a gift into her hands. She laughed and unwrapped it. “New wader boots!” 

“Yeah you were so upset the old ones got a hole in them, I thought they would come in handy for taking samples next year when you’re the TA for that water and the environment class.” 

“Its perfect, thank you.” She said, leaning in and giving him a kiss. 

“Ewwwwww” everyone groaned. 

“Oh shut up.” Katara glared at them all. 

“My turn!” Aang said, looking around the circle. 

“Uhh that would be me but you’re present isn’t-” Just then as though he could sense what was going on, there came a knock at the door. 

_ Damn Iroh’s like a freakin wizard.  _ Sokka thought. “Oh there it is.” Zuko said, getting up. 

“Close your eyes Aang!” Sokka said. 

Aang covered his eyes excitedly. Zuko got up and opened the door and Iroh stepped in with a struggling Appa. “Here’s the delivery Nephew.” He said, trying to hand the bouncing puppy to him, but Appa leaped out of his arms and ran to Aang, slobbering all over him. 

“APPA! HEY BUDDY!” Aang shouted, throwing his arms around the puppy and burying his face in the fur. 

“Zuko was the one who adopted Appa to give to you.” Sokka explained.

“Yeah, uh, here are the papers.” Zuko said, placing a stack of adoption papers next to Aang. 

“I’ve missed you so much!! Zuko I can’t believe this! This is the nicest thing anyones ever given me!” Appa bounced excitedly around Aang, looking equally enthused to be reunited. 

Zuko blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhh...no problem.” 

“Well, you look like you have it covered here kids.” Iroh said smiling, “I’ll just leave these here and go.” He gestured to a large plate of muffins and cookies. 

“You brought SNACKS! Bless you” Sokka said, jumping up and making a beeline for the platter. 

Iroh chuckled and waved to them as he closed the door. “Where am I going to keep him?” Aang asked, looking around between everyone.

“uh...I guess...if he can’t stay here...you can...keep him…..at my apartment.” Zuko cringed at the thought of letting that demon puppy back in his house. 

Katara smiled and shook her head. “You can keep him here Aang, if everyone else is okay with that.” 

“Of course!” Suki said.

Sokka just nodded and tried to mumble something through a mouthful of muffin. 

“Your gift went over well.” Sokka laughed as Zuko came to join him in the kitchen after a bit. 

Sokka was getting a snack, and everyone else was chatting in the living room. “Yeah, thanks for helping me take care of it.” Zuko said, leaning against the counter. 

“Anytime.” He said, taking another muffin and shoving it into his mouth. 

“You know,” He said, trying to talk around the food. “If you weren’t already so cute, I’d seduce you just so I could have these muffins everyday.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes but laughed. “You’re an idiot.” He said, lovingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the cuteness of the secret relationship stage commence :)


	17. A Different Kind of Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iroh finds out and Sokka discovers Zuko loves having his hair played with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last and final chapter of the story, but fear not! There is a surprise at the end for you all :) So make sure to read the end notes.

“You’re in my way.” Zuko stated plainly. 

It was Thursday afternoon after their final presentation in Japanese Art History and the two were celebrating by making mochi at Zuko’s apartment. Sokka looked up from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter. “Hmm?”

“The cabinet. I need to get into it.” 

“You have to ask nicer than that.” Sokka teased, earning a glare from Zuko. 

“If I had known that you suggesting we make mochi as a celebration meant you sitting on your lazy ass and watching me make mochi I would never have agreed.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re just sooooo talented at cooking.” Sokka said, smirking. 

Zuko gave him a look, then stepped closer until their noses were basically touching. His hands slid around Sokka’s waist and he pulled him closer into his body, causing Sokka to breath out sharply. Zuko leaned in so his mouth brushed Sokka’s ear and his nose brushed across his skin. “Move.” He growled, then gave the other a very unceremonious shove which caused him to topple off his place on the counter. 

“Hey not fair!” Sokka groaned. 

Zuko just shot him a mischievous look and rolled his eyes. “Serves you right for getting in my way.” 

Sokka dusted himself off and went to go lean against another area of the kitchen. “I think Piandao liked our presentation today.” he said after a minute. 

Zuko made a neutral noise as he reached into a drawer to grab a spoon. “Better than most. It looked like half the people had never used powerpoint until yesterday. What did he say to you anyways?”

“Hmmm” Sokka asked, looking up from his phone as he responded to a few messages. 

“When he pulled you aside after class. What did he say to you?” Zuko asked again. 

“Oh...that.” Sokka rested his chin on his palm as he thought back to their conversation earlier. 

_ Sokka and Zuko sat next to each other in class, Sokka tapping his pencil aimlessly and Zuko sitting watching the speaker with squinted eyes. Their presentation had been in the first half of the lesson, now they were just waiting for this one to finish so they could leave and go back to the apartment.  _

_ Sokka reached over quietly and brushed Zuko’s hand with the pencil. The other boy twitched and slapped it away, not breaking eye contact with the speaker. Sokka just grinned and poked him again. “Sokka” He hissed.  _

_ “What? I’m trying to get your attention.”  _

_ “Attention whore.” Zuko hissed, a slight smile creeping up on his face.  _

_ “Only for you.” Sokka smirked. _

_ The other made a disgusted face and ignored him. “What should we do after class?” Sokka asked, tapping his pencil rhythmically on Zuko’s hand. _

_ Zuko snatched the pencil away and put it in his bag. “I didn’t realize we were hanging out after class.”  _

_ “Of course we are. We have to celebrate!”  _

_ “What are we celebrating?” Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow.  _

_ “Us finishing the semester! And the fact that I don’t have to come up with project related excuses to see you anymore.”  _

_ Zuko rolled his eyes. “Okay, then what should we do?” _

_ “Let's make mochi!”  _

_ “Fine. But you have to help.”  _

_ “I’m always helpful.”  _

_ “You’re  _ always  _ annoying is what you are.” Zuko muttered, but smiled nonetheless.  _

_ Finally the speaker wrapped up and Dr. Piandao stood up to give his final remarks.  _

_ “I’d like to thank you all for a great semester and some really great presentations. This class has definitely been one of surprises and….unexpected learning.” His eyes lingered on the two boys in the middle of his lecture hall who were obviously not paying attention, as they were deep in a whispered conversation. “I’m glad we had this time together, and don’t hesitate to come see me with any questions you have in the future. Well without any further ado, I’ll conclude this final gathering and let you all start your holiday break!”  _

_ Everyone jumped up and began gathering their things and breaking out into chatter. “Uh...Sokka, could I see you for a moment?”  _

_ Sokka looked up from where he was standing at the bottom of the lecture seats with his project partner, eyes wide. “Uh...sure!” he said, sounding very unsure.  _

_ “I’ll meet you in the hall.” He whispered to Zuko.  _

_ Dr. Piandao noted the subtle way he brushed the others fingers as he whispered. Zuko nodded and walked out, glancing back over his shoulder as he did.  _

_ “What's up Dr?” Sokka asked, turning to face him.  _

_ “I just wanted to touch base on how this semester went for you. Like I said before, I’ve always experienced difficulties when assigning project partners to Zuko.”  _

_ “Oh! That! Yeah, no it's been great!” Sokka grinned.  _

_ Dr. Piandao raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “I’m glad you two were able to work things out….you seem to have gotten….very close.”  _

_ “Mhhm. Very close.” Sokka said, seemingly thinking about something else.  _

_ “Well I’m glad like I said. Maybe in the future when I have Zuko he and his other partners will do as well as you two have.”  _

_ He watched as Sokka bit back a smirk. “Well….hopefully not as close. Don’t want any competition.” He chuckled. “I mean...for the world best project partner, that is.”  _

_ Dr. Piandao raised his eyebrow again, smiling. “Ah. Definitely. Well enjoy your break Sokka, I’m glad you decided to take this class.”  _

_ Sokka smiled back. “You know what? Me too. It was definitely worth having to wake up at 8am for.” His eyes darted to the doorway where Zuko was lurking, waiting for him and he smiled wider.  _

_ Dr. Piandao waved as Sokka walked out of the classroom and joined his partner in the hallway. He watched the two boys reunited and their conversation floated in through the open door. “What was that about?” Zuko asked.  _

_ “Hmm? I’ll tell you later. Let's go make mochi!”  _

_ “Fine but I don’t want you just watching me the entire time and not helping!” Zuko said. _

_ Sokka smirked and leaned in, whispering something to the other boy that made him flush red. “You’re an idiot.” Zuko said, rolling his eyes and shoving him a little.  _

_ The two continued down the hall and out of sight, completely engrossed in their conversation.  _

_ Piandao smiled as he gathered his laptop and teaching materials, his suspicions confirmed.  _

“Sokka?” 

Zuko’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Oh yeah! He was just making sure your grumpiness didn’t make me want to perish this semester.” 

Zuko glared at him intensely. “I’m not grumpy!” 

“Oh but you are.” Sokka smiled. “But you’re cute, so it's okay.” 

Zuko blushed and turned back to his mixing. “You’re an idiot.” He whispered. 

“Everytime you say that all I hear is  _ Sokka you’re the best person I’ve ever known. _ ” He teased. 

“Are you sure it's not  _ Sokka you’re the most narcissistic person I’ve ever known?” _

“Hey! Watch it mister!” Sokka held up the spoon he had placed a few of the pretzels he was snacking on like a catapult. 

“You fling that at me and no mochi.” 

Sokka put it down and crossed his arms. “You’re no fun.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes and walked over to grab another bowl from the cupboard behind him and leaned in as he did. “Are you sure about that?” he whispered, leaning in closer and placing a kiss on Sokka’s lips. 

The other just grinned and pulled him in closer to kiss him deeper. 

***

“That was the best mochi you’ve ever made.” Sokka said, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. 

“I’ve never made you mochi before.” Zuko said, raising his eyebrow. 

“Exactly. So my statement is not false.” 

Zuko just shook his head and grabbed his plate, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Sokka stretched and stood up as well, following the other closely. “What should we do now?” He asked, hopping up on the small kitchen island. “When’s Iroh coming back anyways?” 

Zuko shrugged. “Not until the morning. He’s going to some kind of conference uptown for business owners. Why?” He asked, looking suspiciously at Sokka. 

“Nothing sinister jeez!” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. “I just wanted to know if it was safe to do this.” He reached out with his legs and caught Zuko as he was walking by, pulling him in so he was standing between his thighs. 

Sokka’s arms went around Zuko’s neck and the other slipped his hands around Sokka’s waist and leaned closer. “You’re such a pain when we cook.” He muttered. 

“Mmhm you love it.” Sokka mumbled back, brushing his nose to Zuko’s. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Sokka was more than happy to comply. He leaned in and captured the other boy’s lips with his own, one hand wrapping around his shoulders and the other moving up to intertwine in Zuko’s hair. After a few minutes of making out, Zuko pulled away, panting. “Maybe it's a good thing we didn’t do this until the end of the semester.” He breathed. 

“Do…...what…….kiss?” Sokka asked, his words came slowly, punctuated by kisses. 

“Uh huh.” Zuko nodded, his hand traveling up Sokka’s back, pulling him closer towards his chest. 

“Why's….that” Sokka whispered, kissing him more fervently. 

“Because…..because….you’re already a distraction…..and now….” He trailed off as Sokka began kissing his neck. 

“Now what?” Sokka whispered. 

“Uh...now…..” Zuko breathed out, “Now….uh…”

Suddenly Sokka felt Zuko freeze against him, the breathiness evaporated from his voice as his muscles tensed. Sokka pulled away from his neck, suddenly worried. “Now what? Zuko?” 

Zuko didn’t answer but he could feel his heart suddenly beating very fast and then he heard an amused chuckle from the doorway. Sokka whipped around so fast he almost headbutted the other. Iroh was standing silhouetted against the door, bag in one hand and key in the other, desperately trying to contain his grin. “Hello nephew, Sokka.” He smiled, tilting his head towards Sokka. 

“Uh….hi?” Sokka said weakly, all too well aware of the fact that Zuko was still standing with his arms frozen around Sokka, collar slightly askew and a few red teeth marks peppered down his neck and salvia shining on his skin. “uh...Zuko?” Sokka whispered. He was genuinely concerned Zuko might have gone into shock. 

“I thought you were gone until tomorrow.” Zuko managed to spit out, still frozen. 

“Flights got delayed due to weather so it was moved to later this week.” Iroh explained. “All though, now that I think about it….I may just see if Piandao and Bumi are up for an all night Pai Sho tournament.” 

“Piando? Like...Dr. Piando?” Sokka asked curiously. 

“Yes, I believe he’s an art history teacher at the university….have you had him in class before? He’s in the white lotus club with me.” Iroh asked, eyes twinkling. 

Something told him that Iroh knew for a  _ fact  _ that Sokka had had him in class. “Uh...yeah maybe…” 

Iroh smiled and nodded. “Well…..don’t have too much fun while I’m gone Nephew.” Iroh said, winking at Sokka and retreating back down the stairs, shutting the door behind him. 

“That….was the WORST moment of my life.” Zuko cried out as soon as the door shut. 

The click seemed to jolt him out of his shock and he flung himself against the fridge, burying his face in his hands. “Aww come on...it could have been worse! He could have walked in on something a lot more graphic than a make out….” Sokka pointed out. 

“Shut up! You’re not making it better!” 

Sokka laughed and jumped off the counter. “Hey just consider it a trial run for when we tell everyone else, whenever that may be. No pressure.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Zuko. 

Surprisingly, Zuko actually reciprocated the hug. He buried his bright red face in the crook of Sokka’s neck and groaned. “Come on, let's watch a movie or something. We still have that big old stack to get through!” 

Zuko sighed and stepped back. “Fine. But I get to pick.” 

***

“Just let it play. I think there's actually two movies on this disk.” Zuko whispered. 

It was much later in the evening, around 10pm. Sokka was sitting on the couch and Zuko was laying with his head in Sokka’s lap, eyes closed. “You just don’t want to get up.” Sokka teased. 

“Mhmmm.” Zuko made a noncommittal noise. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and continued running his fingers through Zuko’s hair. He’d have to remember that playing with Zuko’s hair = a very calm Zuko. He would have expected the opposite, Zuko usually hates having his face touched due to his scar, but he was glad he was wrong about that. Play doh Zuko was adorable. “What are you doing for the holidays?” Sokka asked as the other movie began to play. 

“Staying here.” Zuko sighed. “Probably working if uncle opens the cafe.” 

Sokka nodded, but stayed silent. He contemplated very carefully his next words. “You know….if you didn’t want to stay here….I have an extra ticket to Alaska….”   
  


This made Zuko’s eyes open and he fixed him with a worried look. “To Alaska? Like...with your family? Your….whole…..family?” 

Sokka shrugged, trying to seem cool and casual. “Aang suggested it. I’m sure he feels a bit out of place being the only non biological family member staying over christmas. He’d probably be glad for someone else.” 

Zuko bit his lip, obviously intensely debating. “You can just come as my friend….not my….well….whatever we are.” 

“I don’t know….won't that be weird?” 

“I bring friends home all the time! Suki and Toph have come to my house dozens of times. I think you’d enjoy it, but obviously you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Sokka said, resuming running his fingers through his hair. 

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes again. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Zuko with his head nestled in Sokka’s lap and Sokka pretending to watch the TV like he wasn’t waiting for an answer. “Okay.” Zuko said after a minute. 

“Okay??!” 

“Yes. Okay.” 

“Yay!!” Sokka cheered. 

“But only for Aang.” Zuko said, opening one eye and smiling. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Of course….just for Aang. Not for your….well….I don’t know what to call us anymore.” 

Zuko shrugged. “We’re not really boyfriends….not yet….” 

“Calling you just my friend in private feels weird.” Sokka laughed. “I don’t tend to make out with my friends on their kitchen counters.” 

“Partners?” Zuko said, opening his eyes fully and looking up. 

“Partners.” Sokka said, leaning down and kissing him gently. 

He leaned back and they continued to watch the movie. The sound track swelled to some romantic interlude as the characters on screen fell into each other's arms. In his lap, he felt Zuko shift slightly, turning more on his side and nuzzling his face against Sokka. Downstairs on the street below they could hear the vague sounds of busy shoppers and crappy christmas music competing with the traffic. Sokka smiled and looked down at the sleepy boy currently draped across his legs and chuckled quietly. 

“Hmmm?” Zuko made an inquisitive sound. 

“I was just thinking….weren’t we technically partners all along?” He asked, thumb caressing Zuko’s temple. 

“A different kind of partner you dork.” Zuko said, cracking one eye open to give Sokka an amused glare. 

“Well whatever kind of partner we are, I’m glad.” Sokka said quietly, pushing Zuko off his lap slightly so he could lay down behind him. 

Zuko made another nondescript noise as Sokka wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his chest against his back. “Me too.” Zuko whispered, wiggling around to kiss him. 

  
The two lay there quietly as the movie played on and Sokka thought back to the moment they first met and how aggressive Zuko had been those first few weeks. He looked down now at the sleeping boy in his arms, black hair messy from his fingers, head nestled against Sokka’s chest, arms outstretched, and one hand intertwined with Sokka’s.  _ A different kind of partner indeed.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has FINISHED! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I hate when authors spend a really long time making a cute slowburn and then don't let us see their relationship for more than a few chapters so.....I'm making a sequel! The first chapter is already posted so you should be able to go straight on to it from my page or the series at the bottom. It will basically follow their relationship through the last few semesters of college and will entail lots of adorable shenanigans. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
